


A Different Take.

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Modern Era, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 47,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Okay by request I am going to attempt to do  a different take on Claire. Making her a Twenty-first century woman. She enters the past a different way also. Also NO FRANK!





	1. A Different Take. An Outlander AU

Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp was so happy to be out of the university for awhile. Her medical studies are important to her but her mind, her body needed a rest. This holiday in Scotland was just what she needed.

She leaves the hustle and bustle of Inveness for a hike along the countryside. She craves the fresh air and open blue sky.

“ Ye will be careful Ms. Beauchamp, won’t ye?” Mrs Graham, the innkeeper inquires as she prepares to head out.

“ Yes, Mrs Graham. I have my cell and am only taken a small amount of money. And I won’t be gone long. Do you have a specific worry?”

“ Aye tis’ just close to the fairy time, almost All Saint’s Day, tis. And the fairy’s are more active, ye ken.”

 

She laughs aloud unable to hold it back. “ I am sorry Mrs Graham. That was unspeakably rude. It is just this is 2017. You can’t still believes those tales.

” There are more things in heav’ and earth than can be seen with the naked eye, my dear.“

Well, at least she isn’t offended, Claire thinks.

” I promise to be careful.“

” Verra good dearie. Try to be back in time for supper. We are having Brunswick Stew, so we are.“

” Sounds delicious. I will be back.“

She gives the kind lady a smile and a small wave. It would be the last time she saw her.

” Now what is this.“ Claire mumbles to herself as she approachs the small pond. It is like none other she has encounted on her hike. It seems the same from a distance but as she approaches it, it feels different. The water is darker, for one thing. At first she attributes this to the shade from the surrounding trees. But no. It isn’t deep blue but black.

” That is queer.“ Claire thinks. She moves a step closer. She is leery of any open water source. She has had a genuine fear of drowning since her parents died in a boating accident ehen she was five. She was raised by her mum’s brother, Uncle Lamert. But it was more than this fear that made her hesitant to approach the strange pond. She stops a couple meters away from it. For some reason Mrs Graham’s warning runs through her head.

” Oh rubbage. There is no fairy’s nor reason to fear this pond.“

With that declaration she decides to move closer. To work against her fears. She takes one step. Then another.

” Who said that? Who’s here?“

She moves closer searching for the source of the Scottish voice that called her name. She was distracted and unaware of how close she was getting to the mysterious pond.

 

Suddenly she slipped or was drawn in. She isn’t sure which. But the shock of the cold water had her gasping and struggling. But no matter what she does, the pond won’t let her go.

 

James Alexander Mackenzie Fraser, Jamie to friends and family was enjoying this fall day hunting. They have good meals in his Uncle Column’s castle. Castle Leoch this is. But he is craving meat cooked over an open fire that he had taken down himself. Besides he needs the fresh air and open blue skies of the Highlands. 

He moves almost soundless through the country side. This is his country though not his land. His family property is a couple days ride from here. Still he is familiar enough with his surroundings to know when something different. He stops and cocks his head, listening hard.

There it was. A scream. A woman’s scream. He takes off running towards the direction it is coming from, his kilt swinging.

” Help. Someone help me!“ Claire desperately cries. She tries to get out of the pond herself. After all it wasn’t that deep and she is a good swimmer. But the pond pulls at her. Her head goes under and she comes up stammering. She tries to pull herself out again but the lake takes her under once again. When she manages to get her head above water again, she lost any inhibition to call for help.

” Anyone. Please, please help me. Oh God. Please! I don’t want to drown!“

Jamie slids to a stop in front of Skye pond. The lady frailing about inside it takes his breath. She is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. And she is in a fairy pond. Was she one of the little people then?

” Oh thank God. Please help me. It doesn’t seem to want to let me out.“

An Englisb woman. A Sassenach. So no fairy then. And she needs help. 

” Aye miss. I will get ye out. But ye should’ve been bathing in a fairy pond.“ As he talks he approachs the pond. He takes out his dirk and quickly saws a branch off of one of the surrounding trees. He holds it out to her. She grabs a hold and he hauls her out.

” Thank you. I wasn’t bathing nor swimming in your “ fairy” pond. I slipped in and couldn’t get out. I appreciate your help. I have a tremendous fear of drowning.“

She stops talking and turns fully to him. He stares at her in a way that gets her guard up. Before she can say anything he says,

” Miss, why are ye dressed like a man. And such a queer man. I have nev’ seen such particular clothes.“

She frowns and looks down to refresh herself with what she is wearing. No nothing queer. Jeans and a plain blue shirt. She wears boots for hiking. She then looks over at her rescuer. Her was the one dressed queerly. In a kilt topped with a linen shirt of the type she had only seen in books and museums. And was that a real sword he was wearing? And a sporren?”

“ Okay. Is this some type of joke? Where’s the cameras? It is for a telly show, right?”

“ Telly? Camera?” the young man says. It is then Claire feels real fear. What in holy h+ll was going on here?


	2. A Different Take Chapter 2 Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she going crazy? Is he? All Claire knows is that something is very wrong.

“ Okay. This is some kind of joke, right? Someone set this up?” Claire says studying the young man standing before her.

“ Joke? Set-up? I don’t understand miss.”

“ No miss. I am Claire. And you are?”

“ James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. Jamie to friends and family. At your service ma'am.” And Claire watches in amazement as he bows deeply, something else she had only seen on the telly.

“ No ma'am please. I am just Claire. Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp.

” Mistress Beauchamp.“ he bows again.

” Ah h*ll. I am truly just Claire.“ 

He looks truly shocked by her use of the word h*ll.” Ah no. I could not just call ye by your Christian name. Would'a be right with us just meeting.“

” Are you for real?“ Even as she says it she wonders. Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe she was just having a hallucination.

” For real. Aye. Are ye?“ he inquires.

They both seem to have the same thought at the same time. He moves towards her as she moves towards him. They reach each at the same time. She reachs to touch him at the same time he does the same.

Her hand lands on his very solid chest. His on her hair.

” You are real.“ she says as she feels his heart beat under her hand. 

” Aye as are ye.“ his hand huge and very warm strokes her hair. She realizes her hand still rests on his chest and she drops it as if burned. He drops his at the same time and takes a step back.

” Okay okay then. I am not hallucinating.. So you are real. Are you doing some sort of reenactment?“

He looks at her twisting his head side by side as though trying to figure her out.

” Miss Beauchamp, what is a reenactment?“

” Okay then ah I am not hallucinating. You are real. And obviously think you are a true Highland warrior. No problem. I can get you some help. Are you schizophrenic?“

” What is schizophrenic?“

” Don’t worry. I am going to get you help? Where is my phone?“ She starts to search her wet clothes before saying, ” Sh*t it must be in the pond. And I just got the bloody thing a month ago. Okay, will make a call from town. Do you have a car Jamie?“

” Miss Beauchamp, I don’t understand ye. What mean phone? Car?“

” Okay I will play. How did you get her Jamie.“

” On my horse, Donas. He is tied up around the corner.“ He points towards the glove of trees.

” Okay this is what I suggest. We get on Donas and head into town where I can get you some help.“

” Miss Beauchamp. I am fine. You are the one shivering so hard I can feel it from here.“ As he talks he slips the huge plaid off his shoulder and steps over and wraps it around her shoulder. It contains his body heat and she immediately gets warmer. 

” Okay,“ she think, ” he is crazy but not dangerous. Even a bit sweet. And well very attractive.“ 

Jamie stands over six feet and is all muscle. His red hair falls in curles down his back. Claire suddenly wonders if it is true about what Scots wear, or don’t wear under their kilts.

” Christ, head in the game Beauchamp. He needs help. Focus on that.“

” Thank you Jamie. I didn’t realize how cold I was. Can I ask how you came to be out here?“

” Aye, Well me Uncle Column’s castle has good food truly but I needed fresh meat, ye ken? So I was out hunting. I heard ye screaming and…“

” Yes and. Your Uncle Column’s castle you say. And where would that be?“

” A half a day’s ride west of here. How did you come to be here Mistress Beauchamp?“

” I was out hiking..errr walking and slipped in the pond.“

” Ye must be more careful Mistress Beauchamp. The fairy pond’s are nothing to play around with.“

” I will keep that under advisement. Jamie I am going to head back into town. It was nice meeting you.“ She starts to take the plaid off and hand it back to him. She figures she will get back in town and send help for the confused but very hot young Scot. 

” I can’t let ye do that Mistress Beauchamp. A unaccompanied woman isn’t safe out here alone. I will take ye.“

” You don’t need to do that Jamie. I will be fine.“

” I will be accompanying ye. I didn’t save your life for ye to be wondering through the woods alone.“ he insist.

” Okay Jamie. Thank you.“

She figures she will direct him to his car and maybe that will snap him out of his delusion.

” This way Mistress Beauchamp.“ She takes her hand and leads her to a very huge horse. 

” Well Donas is real enough.“ Claire thinks,” and massive.“

” No worries Mistress Beauchamp. I can control him.“ 

She wasn’t worried about the horse. But the young man. She has real concerns about him. He was truly committed to his delusion. She hopes she will be able to get him help.

” Can ye mount up Mistress Beauchamp?“

” Yes. I got it.“ She pulls herself up in front of him. He pulls her flush against his body.

” Oh. He is bluff.“ she thinks. ” She might as well enjoy this time riding between the legs of the hot but disillusioned young Scotsman. They will ride right past her car. Then she can dismount and then head into town and get some help for her rescuer, as well as some dry clothes. She shivers and Jamis pulls her closer. 

“ Well, he will star in some erotic dreams.” she thinks as she feels against her arse what Scots do not wear under their kilts.

Ah they are approaching were she left her car.

But what is this? The clearing that lead to the road was gone. They continue riding through the woods. She looks frantically around 

“ What the f**k?” she whispers.

“ What was that Mistress Beauchamp?”

“ Can you stop a moment?”

“ Whoa Donas.” He pulls on the reigns and the horse stops. “ Do ye need to ahhh use the privy?” 

“ Ahh yes.”

He helps her down and says, “ Don’t go to far mistress. I will be waiting.”

She nods. She needs to figure this out. And needs a moment alone to do it.She wonders around sure that they had just made a turn she had missed or missed a turn that should have been taken. But the further she wondered the stranger this situation became. The woods seem to go on and on.

“ Mistress Beauchamp! Mistress Beauchamp where are ye?”

She was actually happy to hear his voice. Whatever was going on, at least she isn’t alone.


	3. A Different Take Chapter3 Sassanech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire reacts to her strange situation. But it is Jamie's reaction that puzzles her.

“ Now where in the world had that strange sassanech went?” Jamie wonders to himself as he walks deeper into the woods calling her name. She intrigues him. It isn’t everyday you come across a Sassanech in a fairy pond. And dressed like a man. Using words he has never heard. Jamie was well educated. His dad had provided good tutors and he had been to France, where he studied under the guidence of his cousin Jerrod. But it was like this Miss Beauchamp was speaking a foreign language disguised as english.

And it isn’t just her strange apperance and speech. There is something else, something less tangible. Something that pulled at his heart and cock. Something that made him fear when she didn’t answer him.

“ Mistress Beauchamp!”

“ Jamie. I am over here.”

“ Thank the saints. I feared ye lost, or taken by bandits.”

Later on, she would wonder what possesed her. She would say it was the relief of having another human around, the fear growing stronger every secound that something was terribly wrong, or just the obvious concern in his voice. Whatever it was she ran to him when she saw him, throw herself into his arms, and soundly kissed him.

He sure tasted real enough, but unlike anyone she had ever kissed before. She tasted whiskey, some sort of wild meat, and something else she could only say was the highland air. She is aggressive running her tongue along his lips. He opens with a gasp allowing her entry.

When she threw herself into his arms he was shocked. Women didn’t do that to men they had just meet. When she kissed him, he went completely numb. Respectable ladies, English and Scot, didn’t do that. He completely lost his ability to think when he felt her tongue across his lips. No women ever did that. Not even they married ones, if what he has heard from his clanmen can be believed. He opens out of disbelief at her sheer audicity.

The flash of desire had her weak. It was a good thing Jamie had gotten immediately with the program and tightened his arms around her. Even as a sexually liberated woman of 2017, she had never literally thrown herself on someone she had just meet. Someone who’s mental health she feared for. But there is something about him. She can feel through his kilt he feels the same.

Jamie had kissed a girl or two. His cousin when he waa sixteen. A girl of the McKenzie’s just last week. But neither compared to who it felt to kiss this strange Sassanech, this Mistress Beauchamp. He has never felt a tongue, other than his own, in his mouth before. He has never got a cock stand so fast before either. He knows she must feel it through the strange breeks she wears. He feels shame mixed with excitement. He pulls her closer running his hands down her back.

She wants him. He may be crazy. She may be crazy, still hadn’t found the road that should be here, after all. But she still wanted him. Right here on the moss and leaves. And d×m the consquences. She runs his hands down to his arse and squeezed. This action causes Jamie to break the kiss and stare at her.

“ I want you James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. Right here. Right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold sexually liberated Claire meets a virgin 18th Century Jamie. Now what?


	4. A Different Take Chapter 4 Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a strong reaction to Claire's advance. Claire realizes when she is. And another surprise.

He moves without thinking. He turns tail and runs, his kilt making it’s own wind as it’s wearer hastens to make his escape. He crashes through the woods he had just came through and wonders why he had bothered to go looking for her in the first place.

“ Because she is a woman alone in the wood.” his rational mind says even as his legs keep moving him further away from her.

“ But is she a woman?” another part of his brain asks,“ for no woman would act in such a wanton fashion.”

He stops to catch his breath and think.

“ Well she sure felt like a woman in my arms. But maybe she is witch, an enchantress.” 

“ What the h*ll?” Claire says as she watchs the young man turn and flee. “ What did I say?”

She knew he wanted her too. His body is unable to lie, and his kilt leaves little to the imagination. So why did he take off like the hounds of hell were after him?

“ Jamie. Jamie lad come back. We can talk about it.”

She shakes her head as she starts to move the way he had fled. She continues to call his name as she moves through the thick woods. The to thick woods. The thought stops her in her tracks. The making out with Jamie and his strange response had temporarily distracted her from the reality that surrounded her. But now suddenly it was back in full force.

“ When the bloody f**k am I?”

He hears her calling for him. He was brought up to be a gentleman. To ignore a woman in distress was not part of his make-up. But was she a woman or was she more. He bites at his lip thinking. He can’t let her wonder the woods alone, no matter who or what she may be. He says a prayer of protection and crosses himself before heading back towards her.

She sits in a patch of ferns. The sun lights up her hair, drying in a tangle of curles. He stops and just stares at her a minute. She is still the most beautiful creature he has ever seen no matter what she may be. He approachs her with caution, as he would approach a coiled snake. Her bite could be even more dangerous.

“ Mistress Beauchamp, I am sorry for leaving ye like that. Ye took me by surprise, tis all. I ner’ knew a woman to speak with such forthrightness.”

“ Mistress Beauchamp, I am sorry for leaving ye like that. Ye took me by surprise, tis all. I ner’ knew a woman to speak with such forthrightness.”

She looks up and he can tell she has been crying. He instinctively drops down beside her.

“ It is okay mistress. I shall not leave ye again.”

“ Jamie, what year is this?”

The question takes him by surprise but is easily enough answered. “ Well it tis the Year of our Lord 1736.”

“ Oh God. Oh Jesus God. Now it makes sense. Well somewhat sense. That is why you didn’t know the words car, camera, phone, telly. Oh bloody h+ll Mrs Graham was right. I have…” She stambers ro a halt at his look. Christ Beauchamp, get a grip. If you have falling back in time this young man is going to think you a witch, or worse if you continue this line of conversation.

“ Ye have?” 

“ I have lost my senses. The pond. I must return to the pond. That is the answer. Jamie can you take me back to the pond?”

“ The fairy pond? No mistress. The sun shall be setting soon.”

“ Right no electricity nor torches. In the morning then?”

“ You don’t understand mistress. You not being from around here. The fairy ponds only appear at certain times. It will be gone now.”

“ Gone! It can’t be gone! I have to go back through. Don’t you see?”

“ Gone! It can’t be gone! I have to go back through. Don’t you see?”

“ I see ye need rest mistress. Ye have had a long day. Come we will make camp and I will find us something to eat.”

Unable to do anything else that night, she takes his hand and follows him.

“ Jamie?”

“ Aye mistress?”

“ Can you please call me Claire?”

“ Well as ye have asked, aye I will.”

“ Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

“ My pleasure mis…Claire.”


	5. A Different Take Chapter 5 A Good Meal and a Good Nights Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finds solace in sleep. Jamie investigates this strange Sassanech.

“ I will built a fire and find us something to eat.” Jamie says.

Claire nods absently. Her mind is not here with the strange Highlander. 

“ How in the bloody h*ll did this happen? Are fairy’s and their magic real? How else to explain how I ended up two hundred plus years in the past? Oh my gawd two hundred plus years!” She sways a bit and places her head between her legs. 

“ I will not pass out. I will not pass out.” she repeats to herself. 

Jamie gathers wood but remains within sight of the intriguing Sassanech. He fears she will disapper or do something else equally strange if he takes his eyes off her for to long. He had never meet anyone else like her. And before he takes her to Castle Leoch he must figure out who or what she is. His uncle’s will not be happy about him dragging a Sassanech into the castle anyway. And if he can’t find out where she came from and why she talked and dressed so queerly, well he feared their reaction may do her harm.

“ Okay. You are a smart capable woman Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. You can figure this out. First thing tomorrow after the sun raises, I will head back to the fairy pond, with or without Jamie’s permission. And it has to be there. It simply must. Despite what Jamie says.” she thinks as she takes deep breathes.

“ And if he is right. Then what?” a voice inside her head asks. She violently shudders at the thought.

“ Oh. Yes thanks Jamie.”

“ Ye may want to remove your wet clothes Claire. You can wrap up in me plaid till they dry. Ye will catch a chill otherwise.”

He is right. As a medical student she knows this. But she worries about his reaction to her clothes. Crips what would a eighteenth century man think of a bra? But the last thing she needs is to get sick here.

“ You are right Jamie.”

“ While I get the fire started, you can change in the woods. Just don’t go far. Please.”

The please surprises her. She looks at him closely for a moment. She reads the deep concern in his eyes. It is sincere and makes her feel better, less alone.

“ I promise not to go far.”

She slips just a little ways into the woods. She sits down on a fallen log and slips out of her waterlogged boots and then pulls off her soaked socks. She wrings them out and lays them over her boots. She then pulls off her shirt and bra. Followed by her jeans and underwear. She quickly wraps back up in his huge plaid. She gathers up her soaked clothes and steps back into their makeshift campsite.

He gets a fire started while she is gone and sits skinning a rabbit when she comes out.

“ Thank you for…” she trails off when she realizes what he is doing. He looks up in time to see her sway. He places the partially skinned rabbit down and jumps up to catch her.

“Mistress Beauchamp Claire are ye okay?”

“ Feel a bit faint. I need to sit down and…”

He lowers her down but keeps his hands on her shoulders. “ Ye need food. I will have the rabbit prepared and cooked in no time.”

“ Oh lord.” She drops her head between her legs and searchs for her equilibrium.

“ Ye have nev’ seen a rabbit skinned?” he realizes with amazement.

“ Errr no.” And how do I explain that, she wonders. There is no way a woman of this time has not only seen it done but done it herself. He wouldn’t understand supermarkets, with prepackaged and inspected meat.

“ Well ah….then maybe ye should keep your head down until I be done.” he says after a silence as he pondered what to say.

She nods her head in agreement and he returns to work.

“ Who is this Sassanech who has never seen a rabbit skinned? Who dresses like no one I have ever seen? Who talks like a…well he doesn’t have a word to describe the words she uses. Stranger comes closest. He shakes his head as he finishs skinning the rabbit. He lays out the fur to dry and opens the body up and removes his organs and guts. He places the prepared meat on a split over the fire.

” Ye can look up now Claire.“

” Sorry Jamie it is just…oh h*ll Jamie I have no idea how to explain.“

” Ye need food and sleep. Things are bound to look up in the morning.“

”,I hope so Jamie. I truly do.“

” Sufficient unto the day is the trouble therein.“ He quotes with a smile.

” Oh so true. Today has definitely had enough trouble.“

The rabbit isn’t half bad, Claire thinks as she picks the meat of the bone. A bit gamey but that was expected. But hot and fills the empty places in her belly.

” Thank you Jamie. This is very good.“

” Ye are welcome. Not to bad but ye should taste me sister Jenny’s rabbit stew.“

She smiles but thinks, sorry lad. I will not be here long enough to.

He hands her a flask and she swallows down the rabbit with a shot of whiskey.

” Wow! That is strong.“ she says as the whiskey fills her stomach.

” Not as strong as me Uncle Column’s rannish.“

"Hmmmm.” Her stomach is full, she is is warm and the day is catching up with her.

He watches her as she eats. She is very delicate as she pulls the meat off the bones. He is totally entranced by her. Her hands, her finger, her mouth. She wasn’t a little person, of that he was certain, but he still wonders if she may be a witch, an enchantress. How else to explain the pull he has towards her. The way her every move and word pulls him to her, like a fish on a line. His careful attention allows him to see when she starts to fade. 

“ I have made ye a palate of moss and branches Claire. Ye need a good nights sleep.”

“ That I do.” She appreciates his thoughtfullness but wonders how comfortable a bed containing branches would be. She follows him over to a spot a couple yards away from the fire. She lays down and finds it surprisingly comfortable. He had laid the moss on top and the branches are springy.

“ Thank you Jamie. For this and everything.”

“ Aye lass. Tis no trouble. Sleep well. I will allow no harm to befall ye.”

“ That is comforting. Thank you again.”

He nods and she curles into a ball totally wrapping herself in his plaid. He watches her until she is asleep.


	6. A Different Take Chapter 6 Night Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie checks out Claire's clothes and his questions grow.

Jamie sits a few yards away from Claire and watchs her sleep. He is trying to work out in his mind who she is and why she is here. He knows there is a reason. His reaction to her tells him that. But for the life of him he can’t figure out why she has dropped into his life. 

“ I need to investigate, find out what I can why she sleeps.” he thinks,“ Her queer clothing. I shall start there.”

He pulls himself up and walks over to where her clothing hangs on limbs and branches, drying. He picks up the strange breeks first. He has never seen a woman in breeks and surely never seen any that look like the ones Claire was wearing. He lifts them up and feels the fabric. 

“ Tis cotton but in a weave I have ner’ seen nor felt.” he mummurs,“ And what tis’ this?”

His hand traces the crazy metal teeth that rang down the front.

With a frown he lays them back over the branch and moves to her shirt. He finds it also made of cotton. But the weave is, again, like none he had ever seen. And the way it is made, one piece without a lace seen. He sighs as he replaces it. He moves down the tree line and finds a bit of small material.

“ What be this then?”

He picks it up. He realizes from the shape what it was for and blushes furiously. 

“ It is to be worn under the breeks, then. By why? Tis’ no need. But no woman wears breeks maybe they need such an item. But why so fancy?”

Here he finds the lace, along the top.

He is stopped dead by the next item. He picks it up gingerly, as it was a live snake.

He can tell by the way it is made, it’s use. But again why. To have a separate bit of clothing to hold….every woman just tuck them into…well he wasn’t quite sure how it all worked as he hasn’t, as of yet, undressed a woman. But he knew they wore no such item. And what is this. Does it match? With a frown he walks back and picks up the other small bit of clothing.

“ Aye, they do. They match. Now what would be the reason for that?”

He walks over to the footwear. He picks up the stockings first. Again unlike any he had ever seen. They are thicker and smaller than any he had seen a woman wear. And it is a bit hard to tell in the light from the fire, but he believes them to be white. 

His hands shake a little as he replaces them. He examines her boots last.

They are of fine quality. Very fine quality. But at least the cut and make are recognizable. He turns them over and runs his hand over the design on the bottom. Okay, something different. A boot with cuts in the bottom. Another queer design. 

At the end there is no answers to be found amoung her clothing. Only more questions.

He returns to the fire and to watching her sleep. He must find answers. He must before taking her to Castle Leoch. And, he decides, he must get her some more appropriate clothing. Maybe go into Inverness and find a dress maker.

He doesn’t question why he feels he must take her back to the castle. There is no question about it. It isn’t just that she is a woman alone, or that she seems so out of place ( what woman reachs maturity without seeing a rabbit skinned), or that she seems so fragile and vulnerable. No, he can admit in the dark of the night. It is a pull, a urge, a compulsion that can not be either denied nor argued with. He has to keep her close. No matter who or even what she turns out to be.


	7. A Different Take Chapter 7 Skye Pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Claire find the fairy pound? What if she doesn't?

Claire wakes slowly. She stretchs trying to figure out where go is. It sure doesn’t feel like the Inverness Inn’s bed under her. And what am I wearing?, she thinks as she slowly comes to full consciousness. Was it possible that she wasn’t dreaming, that Jamie is real, that she is really in the past? This thought had her fully opening her eyes.

“ Tis’ okay Claire. Ye are okay.” Jamie sits beside her. He had been sitting there watching her slowly awake. She is breathtaking with the sun shining in her and through her brown hair. It brings out the copper that is mixed in it. She is still wrapped in his plaid and the colors suit her. Her face is flushed and the sun raising and the light from the fire make her look angelic as she sleeps. He is still completely unsure who or even what she is. But he is drawn to her in a way he had never been to anyone else, ever. 

“ You….oh bloody h*ll you are not a dream. I am really here.” She tries to get up and gets entangled in his plaid, still wrapped tight around her. She gasps as she almost falls into the fire. But Jamie is quick. He graps her, pulling her out of harms way.

“ Ye must be careful Claire. I wish to see no harm come to you.” He sits her back down and takes a seat beside her. He keeps his hand on her shoulder to steady her. He feels her tremble under his hand.

“Jamie, I need to get dressed and get back to the pond you pulled me out of. I can’t explain why. I don’t even fully understand myself. But I must get back there.” She tries to keep her voice calm but it trembles a bit at the end.

“ Claire, Skye pond will be gone. The time of the fairies be passed. They will’ve taken the fairy pond with them.”

“ No no no!” She loses her ability to be calm,“,It has to be there. It is …oh f***. It is the way home.”

“ Claire how can the fairy pond be the way home? Ye being an English woman can take a ship or even travel overland to get home.” 

“ Oh Jamie.” The day, the night, the reality of the situation is suddenly to much and she breaks into tears.

“ Tis okay mistress, it truly is. I will see ye home safe.” Jamie pulls the weeping woman into his arms and holds her way she cries. He whispers softly in gallic to her. 

She has no idea what he is saying or even what language it is. She has no idea who to get back to her own time if Jamie is right. But the feel of him holding her, comforting her was calming. The words, though she understands not a word of them, are also comforting. The gently way he speaks. The tender way he holds her and stokes her hair are also helping her to relax. Something she must do if she is to think, to plan.

She pulls herself together and turns to the man that still holds her in his arms.

“ Thank you Jamie. I feel better.” Whether she does or not she needs to get out of his arms, dressed, and started on her plan. “ I need to get dressed. Are my clothes dry?” 

He lets her go and helps her stand. “ Aye, Claire can ye explain your clothing? It is like none I have ever seen before.”

“ I wouldn’t even know where to begin. ” She admits as she tightens the plaid around her and moves towards where her clothing was drying.

“ Well we.must get ye properly outfitted before I take ye to the castle.”

“ Ah Jamie. I am not going back to the castle.” she says as she gathers up her now dry clothes.“ I must return to the pond.”

“ But Claire. It will'na be there. As I have…”

“ I know what you said Jamie. I heard you. I must try. I must see for myself.” she yells out. From a few yards away, a hoppled Donas neighs.

“ Aye lass. I see ye must. Go get dressed. I will prepare a breakfast.”

 

“ It was right here!” a devastated Claire says a hour later. They had ate berries and oatcakes fried over the fire. They then mounted Donas and rode back towards where Jamie had found and rescued Claire from the fairy pond. And as he predicted, it was no longer there.

Jamie wisely jeeps his counsel as he helps her dismount to explore the area. He walks a step behind her. He worries about how she will react and wants her at arms length.

“ It was right the f*** here!” 

He doesn’t know what she means by f***, but senses it is a curse word due to her usage. Another thing different about her.

“ Aye lass. But…”

I know. I know. The fairy’s took it off. Christ, a day ago I would have thought you crazy but how else to explain it. No what the h*ll do I do? How do I get back now?“

” Claire,“ He carefully approached her,” I swear I will see ye safely home.“

” Oh Jamie. Crips lad you don’t understand.“

” Then explain it to me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, will she tell him the truth?


	8. A Different Take Chapter 8 Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Jamie the truth. But will he believe her?

“ I…I can’t tell you Jamie. Bloody h*ll you would think me insane or worse.”

She sank unto the ground and buried her head in her hands. He sank down beside her. “ Claire, I can’t help ye if I don’t know what is going on. Dinna flash, I willna think ye insane. But truly I do wonder if ye be a witch or an enchantress.”

She looks up, startled. But it does make sense he would think that. “ I am neither. I promise. I am a regular woman just…” she trails off trying to figure out how to explain something she doesn’t even understand. He is so patient as he seats beside her waiting for her to finish.

“ Let us try this. Let me ask ye questions Claire. Ye answer as honest as ye can. Perhaps that would be the easiest way to do the telling.”

She looks at him grateful.

“ Thank you Jamie. That would be easier.”

“ Why do ye use such language?”

“ Do you mean the words you don’t understand or the curse words you do?”

“ I believe ye use such words as both. At least one word. But ye may answer either.”

She smiles and relaxes some. Jamie was an intelligent man for the place and time. And compassionate. That helps.

“ It is how I respond to stress, Jamie, the use of the words, both the ones you know and don’t know. As for the others, well truly, at first I thought you would have known them. Until I realized…well I guess we may get to that.”

“ What does it mean, f***?”

“ When not used as a curse word, it means, well it means to lay together, in the biblical sense.”

“ Oh. A strong curse word, then?”

“ That it is. I normally don’t use it with such frequency. It is just these are not normal times for me.” She inwardly chuckles at that statement. Not normal times indeed.

“ Your clothing, Claire. I have never seen such. On a woman or a man. And the…ah…under clothing. Well such is not worn here by woman. Can ye explain?”

“ I will try. The breeks, as you would know them, are called jeans. They are called jeans and worn by both men and women in my…where I come from. The top is called a t-shirt. It is also worn by men and women. As for the other, well, the bottoms are called panties when worn by women and underwear when worn by men. The top is called a bra and supports a women’s breast. Keeps them from moving when riding a horse as an example.”

He just sits quiet and looks at her for a moment. “ We wear nothing under our breeks or kilts. Nor do the women under their dresses. Claire, I know that it is the same in England and even Paris.”

She nods. She knows that is true for this time and she had her own experience about what they don’t wear under their kilts. She knows what his next question will be and braces for it.

“ Claire, where do you come from?”

“ Jamie, I was on holiday in Inverness. Taking a break from my university studies. I was warned by Mrs Graham to be careful because it was the time of the fairies. I thought, I truly that her a sweet but slightly crazy old lady. Someone stuck in the past. Oh gawd the irony of that. I promised to be careful and headed out. I needed to get some fresh air and wanted to explore the area. So I was out hiking, you would call it walking. I was initially and immediately put-off by the strangeness of the pond, your Skye pond. I wasn’t going to approach. I really wasn’t. But it called to me, quite literally. I heard someone call ” Claire.“ It was then I moved closer. I am not sure what happened next. I either slipped or was pulled in. I struggled. I thought I would be able to get out. I went under once. Then twice. It was then I called out. And you came. Thank God you came. But, Jamie, I fell into the pond in 2017. Over two hundred years ago! Do you hear what I am saying?”

 

He was so quiet and still, she was afraid he was in shock.

“ Jamie. Jamie lad. Are you okay?”

“ Aye. Aye I am. Claire ye come through. The stories are true!” He is awed.

“ What stories?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What stories? Indeed


	9. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shows understanding of Claire's story and offers to protect her. And she will need his help as she finds out just how long she has to stay.

“ What stories?”

“ The stories are as old as creation. They speak of travelers. Those who come from other times, other places. They speak of travelers. Those who come through the ponds and through the stones. At certain times only. The times of the fairies.”

“They come through. Do the stories say that they go back. They appear but do they disappear Jamie? Is there a way back?”

He looks at her for a moment. This woman, this Sassanech that has entered his life like a mist. That came and changed him. Changed him in ways he could have never foreseen. He knows he owes her the truth. She has a right to go back to her own time. But the thought of her disappearing back to her own time of him never seeing her again, well, that tore at his heart. So it is with real reluctance he answers her.

“ Aye lass. But ye were called isna that true? That ye heard your name while still in your time?”

“ I did.”

“ The stories say that some are called. But tis rare. Verra rare. They say when a traveler is called, there is a reason. That they are meant to be where they are called.”

“ Meant to be?” She gets up and starts to pace back and forth in front of him.,“ But Jamie, I can’t imagine a purpose behind me being here. I have a life, a purpose in my time.”

“ Claire I canna tell ye what to do. Nor can I tell ye a purpose for your traveling. Ye must make your own decision whether to return or stay. But…”

“ But what?”

“ But no matter your decision, ye willna be travelling until Christmastide. Tis the next time of the fairies.”

“ Christmas! Bloody h*ll Jamie. That is two months from now!”

“ Aye.”

“ What am I to do here for two bloody months?”

“ I dinna ken but we must get ye clothed properly before I take ye to the castle.”

“ Thank you Jamie. I am not used to needing a man’s help. In the time I come from women are independent. We don’t need a man. We can choose them but don’t need them. We can and do live our own lives. So this is difficult for me. I thank you for all you have done and will do to help me.”

He gets up and walks over to her.

“ Claire I think I understand. Ye are used to keeping yourselve safe in your time. In this time, ye require my help to do that. It makes it difficult for ye. I will keep ye safe. But I will give ye as much control as I can.”

She is rendered speechless for a moment.

“ Thank you Jamie. You are a.rare man for your time.”

“ Ye are a rare woman for any time, Sassanech.” he softly says. He reaches for her before returning to his senses and dropping his hand. She swallows and takes a step back from him.

“ What is next Jamie?”

“ We get ye clothed properly. I will take ye to Inverness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What surprizes will Inverness hold?


	10. Dressmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Inverness. Where a dressmaker's misunderstanding leads to Jamie and Claire's first fight.

“ So off to Inverness?” Claire asks as she starts walking to where Donas is hoppled.

“ Aye. But first ye need to wrap back up in me plaid.”

“ Why? I am not cold.”

“ Isna that. Ye canna go into Inverness or even ride that way in your clothing. Others may not be as understand as I am.”

“ Oh lord. Of course. This is alot Jamie. I will strip and rewrap in your plaid. But I do have a few concerns.”

“ Aye.”

“ First, I will need this clothes when I go back through in two months and second how do we explain to the dressmaker why I am only clothed in your plaid?”

“ As for the first, we will bury them and mark the spot where so ye can easily find it. The second, well we would rather answer questions about your state of undress than your clothing.”

“ Of that I agree. Just what do we say? Just need a plan. Think on it while I change.” she directs as she takes his plaid and moves.farther into the woods.

What do we say? Jamie thinks as he awaits her return. If we say she was attacked then she will be labled a w***. Unless it was by an animal. But if she doesn’t have any marks….He is truly and well stymied. She returns wrapped tight in the plaid and once again takes his breath.

“ So Jamie, what are we saying?”

“ I truly don’t know Claire.”

She smiles and says,“ I do. KISS.”

“ Kiss?”

“ Keep it simple stupid. We simply say my clothes were inappropriate.”

“ Aye,” his eyes light up. He is duly impressed but,“ And if she asked why, what makes them so?”

“ Ahhh then I simply give her this look.” She then demonstrates the look she gave Tony six days ago when he tried to get to second base on the first date. Jamie takes a step back and laughs.

“ Aye Sassanech. That will work well.”

It is an interesting ride into town. The feel of her between his legs with nothing between him but his plaid and kilt was a special torture. He knows what it is to lust after a woman. But there is something different about Claire. Stronger and even purer than any he had felt before. He is concerned that she will leave in two months. And when she does, his heart will go with her.

Claire feels the effect her closeness was having on Jamie. She idly wonders what it would be like to have sex with him. Two months. Enough time to seduce him, she decides as she arranges herself closer to him. 

“ Ah. We are here. There is Inverness.” Jamie says in relief two hours later. He needs a break from her closeness and having her properly outfitted when they return to riding will also help.

“ Inverness?” The town she had left just twenty-four hours ago was gone. In it’s place was a eighteenth century version. No modern buildings, no cars or street lights. No electric poles or cell towers. She swayed a bit on the horses back and Jamie tightens his arm around her.

“ Are ye okay Claire?”

“ I thought. I was hoping that maybe…maybe it wasn’t true. But I have went back in time.”

“ Aye. Aye lass but dinna flash. It will be okay. Let us find a dress maker.”

They ride into town and Claire looks around in awe. All the man are dressed as Jamie and the women as she soon will be, in long dresses with their hair in tight buns. She reaches up to touch her wild curles.

“ We shall have her tame those curles too. Though I like it down. Ye have beautiful hair Sassanech.”

“ Thank you.”

They stop in front of a building marked with a sign that says “ Mrs Graham Dressmaking.

” Oh gawd.“ Claire whispers,” I knew a Mrs Graham and Oh Jesus, this is the same building here inn will be.“

” The one who warned ye about the fairies.“ he inquires.

."Yes.”

“ Can ye go in? We can try to find another but…”

“ No, I can go in.”

He helps her off, careful to maintain her modesty. They walk up and he opens the door and she walks into another world. Her dress shop bares little similarity to any she had ever been in. Fabric covers the tables. Bolts of it. There is no dressing rooms only a curtain hanging in a corner for private changing. The dress dummy is the only thing that looks the same.

Mrs Graham also bares no resemblance to her name sake in the twenty-first century. This Mrs Graham is a severe looking woman with a perpetual frown. Nothing like the sweet woman who had tried to warn her.

“ I wonder if she is worried about me.” she wonders.

“ Mrs Graham. This is Claire Beauchamp. She is in need of your services.” Jamie makes the introductions.

“ Hmmmm. And what became of your clothes then?” Mrs Graham inquires.

“ They were inappropriate.” Claire replies.

“ Sassanech or Scot, she is in need of a dress.” 

“ Can you pay?” Mrs Graham demands of Claire. She is flustered. All the money she had was buried with her clothing under a tree by where she was pulled out of the pond.

“ I can. Will ye do it?”

“ Aye. Come along.” She leads Claire behind the curtain,“ We will start by measuring you.”

Claire reluctantly drops the plaid.

“ W****. You are a w***. Did he pay for you?”

Jamie was waiting in the big room when he hears Claire’s voice raise.

“ I am not and he did not! Why are you calling me a w***?” Claire is furious. She wasn’t sure what to expect but being called names wasn’t it.

“ Only a w**** has no hair anywhere. That is why your clothing was inappropriate.”

“ No and no!”

Jamie had heard enough and approachs the closed curtain. Claire had snatched the plaid back up just as Jamie jerks the curtain back.

“ A problem?”

“ Aye, you sent me a.w****. I don’t make dresses for w****.”

“ I am no w****.” 

“ Ye have no hair. Only w**** have no hair.”

Jamie looks at Claire then to Mrs Graham. He gets it immediately and is trying to figure out how to fix it.

“ I am no w***.” Claire screams.

“ Mrs Graham, she is no w***. Things be different where she comes from, tis all.

 

” Hmmmm.“

” Look I will pay ye double your usual fee. If ye will make her dress and stop calling her names.“

” Double? I will but I still think….“

” We will leave if you complete that sentence.“

An hour later, Claire is properly outfitted and is well furious at both Mrs Graham and Jamie.


	11. A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is furious. But why?

“ Come Sassanech. And I will find us a place to get some food.”

“ I am going nowhere with you.” She goes to turn around and almost trips over her new dress. He puts out his hand to catch her and she jerks away from her touch.

“ Don’t touch me.”

“ What is the problem Claire?” Jamie, fairly innocent in the ways of women, has no idea what he has done to make her so angry.

“ You…you bloody bastard. You paid that…that f***ing woman double so she would make this dress.” she pulls at in anger.

“ Aye, so we don’t want ye to tear it.” He again reaches for her hands. She stills them but wouldn’t let him touch her.

“ Don’t you see. I was handling it. She thinks me a w***. Do you not think you offering to pay her double confirmed her impression?”

“ I didn’t think of that.” he admits.“ I just wanted, needed to get ye properly outfitted.”

“ I know but Jamie it was my fight. D*m it! I need to be able to handle these situations to make here for two months.”

“ Aye, but Claire,” He stops to steer her away from a group of women that had turned to watch them. “ I canna allow ye to be talked to in such a way.”

“ Allow! Crips Jamie. I am able to deal with that kind of talk myself.”

“ This isn’t your time.”

“ To right. But this isn’t your fight either.” She jerks away and starts walking, as fast as the dress will allow, away from him. He watchs her for a moment, to shocked to follow. She is just out of sight around a corner when he hears her scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scream!! How or what has she encountered?


	12. Black Jack Randall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Claire is furious. “ How dare he? By trying to help, he makes me look like the w*** she thinks I am. I have dealt with a lot worse than another woman calling me those types of names.” she mumbles to herself as she stumps away and heads around the dark corner. 

She doesn’t see him at first. He leans against the side of the building, just out of sight. She is still mumbling as she approaches him. She runs straight into him.

“ Well, what have we here?”

His English accent catches her attention. It is the first she had heard since Jamie had pulled her out of the pond.

“ Pardon me. I didn’t see you.”

“ An English woman. What are you doing in this God forsaken country? And, why, pray tell, are you muttering about being a w***?”

“ I am not. It was a misunderstanding.”

“ Was it now? Shall we test that.”

Claire realizes, with shock, that this strange countryman was still pressed tight against her. “ I thank you to take your hands off me.” She says as clearly as she can.

“ Hmmm. You are a lively one.” he responds, running his hands over her arse and up her tightly bond breast.

She has had self defense training. But is unable to move his legs due to the dress nor her hands due to how he was holding her.

“ Very nice.” he moans and goes to run his hands between her legs. That is when she screams.

 

Jamie debates what to do. He has limited experience with woman. He isn’t sure whether to go after her or give her time to cool off. He is still debating it, when she screams.

He turns and runs toward the sound of her scream. When it is abruptly cut off, he moves faster. He rounds the corner and finds a man holding Claire against the side of the building. By the way they are both posed, it is obvious what is happening. He reacts without asking questions. He jerks the man away, throwing him against the wall a little from where he had Claire held. 

“ Did he hurt ye?” he asks Claire as he holds the would-be- rapist tight against the wall.

“ No, he was trying. But no.” a shaken Claire responds.

“ Well, that means I won’t take your life. But if I see ye trying that again, I will take your manhood, if not ye life.” he addresses the man.

“ Do you know who you are addressing, sir.”

“ Aye, a piece of filth that was about to rape an innocent woman.”

“ She is a common w****.”

Jamie jerks him around to face him and draws back his fist. 

“ I am Captain Jonathan Wolverton Randall of his Majesty’s Dragoons.”

“ I dinna care if ye are the king himself. Get out of my sight and stay away from this lady.”

“ Pardon, I didn’t know she was already taken. Please take your hands off of me and I will be on my way.”

Jamie does, positioning himself between the captain and Claire. He bows ironically to first Jamie and then Claire before turning and walking away.

“ Are ye okay Claire?” he quickly walks over to her as soon as he is out of sight.

“ Are ye okay Claire?” he quickly walks over to her as soon as he is out of sight.

“ I am not sure. I have never been almost raped before.”

“ I am so glad it was just almost.”

“ Oh gawd.” she sways as the adrenaline dump hits her blood stream. He closes the gap between them and pulls her into his arms.

“ It is okay, Sassanech, dinna flash. I am here. I will'na let nothing happen to ye.”

“ Oh gawd Jamie. Oh gawd. I couldn’t get lose. I couldn’t knee him. I couldn’t - I couldn’t do anything. I am not used to feeling helpless. Oh Jesus, I need a hot bath.” she clings to Jamie, shaking and crying in his arms.

“ I dinna ken if I can manage the hot bath, Claire. But a hot meal and a bit of whisky, I can do.”

“ That will help. Thank you Jamie. I am sorry I took off like that.”

“ I am sorry I dinna ken how it would look to offer to pay double for ye dress.”

“ You were just trying to help. Thank you. You keep rescuing me.”

“ I will as long ye need Sassanech. Now let’s get ye feed.”


	13. Past, Present, and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation is had over a picnic. They discuss her time and Claire makes a bold move.

He knows she needs a chance to talk about it, a chance to work it out, to put it in it’s proper place. But, before that, she needs to talk about something else. Get her mind clear.

“ Come Sassanech. That pub there will offer hot food and strong whiskey. Both of which will help ye.”

She stops and starts to shake her head. “ I can’t Jamie. I need to be in the open. A darkened, closed space. I can’t. I just can’t right now.”

“ Okay lass. I will get us something and we will make a picnic. But ye need to come with me when I order it. I will'na have ye alone.”

Of that, she is in ready agreement.

“ So Claire, tell me about your time.”

They sit in a meadow right outside of Inverness. He had spread his plaid out for them to sit on. They dine on hot stew and warm bread with Scottish whiskey to wash it down with. Claire looks bonny with her green and brown dress spread around her and a few curles escaping the bun. 

“ What would you like to know?” As her belly is filled and the whiskey settles her nerves, she is more willing to talk, to get to know her perpetual rescuer and let him know her.

“ What is a phone?”

She laughs and the sound goes straight to his heart.

“ What is so funny?”

“ I am just trying to figure out how to explain it to you. Well, a phone allows a person to talk to another person over long distances through the air. And sound like they are as close as we are now.”

“ Truly?”

“ Truly. And that is the just one thing modern phones do. They also take pictures and.. ”

“ What are pictures?”

“ Right. You don’t know. Pictures are…ah..like paintings. They capture what a person or scene looks like using light.”

“ And this phone can do that?”

“ Yes. And store books and all kinds of other information.”

“ That is amazing. It must be quite big to do all that.”

“ No, in fact, mine fit in my hand.”

“ That is incredible Sassanech. Your time must be filled with brilliant people.”

“ I guess it must. I really hadn’t thought about it. It was just normal. An everyday thing I grew-up with.”

He watchs her relax as she talks. He really does want to know about her time. He also knows talking about something familiar to her will help her get past what the bloody bastard had tried to do.

“ What did ye do there, in your time?”

“ Ah, I was a student. I was studing to be a doctor.”

“ A doctor?”

“ Ahhhh, a healer.”

“ A healer, truly?”

“ Yes, in my time woman can be doctors err healers.”

“ I don’t doubt that Claire. In such a time where phones exsist.”

She laughs again and he joins her.

“ How far have ye got in your studies?”

“ Well, I have all the book learning done. Next, I do hands on. I work with another doctor, learning how to treat real patients.”

“ So ye ken how to work ye healing art?”

“ That I do. It is all up here.” she says as she points to her head.

“ That is perfect Claire. Our healer at the castle died of a fever not two months ago. If ye can be a healer there. It will ease the way for my uncles to accept a Sassanech in the castle.”

“ I would be hapoy to do that, to be of use.” 

“ Verra good. Twill’ make it easier.”

“ Jamie,” she says and realizes that she is feeling a bit tipsy,“ What was the plan to get me into the castle before you knew I was a healer?”

“ I dinna ken. I was working that out in me head. Ye just made it much easier.”

“ That is good.” she watches him tear off a bit of bread and feels an unexpected jolt of desire. She recalls her vow to seduce him before leaving this time.

“ Claire, do ye wish to talk about what happened earlier?”

She knows she should. She knows the dangers of PTSD. But right now, she wants to talk about something else. Like what a Scotsman does or doesn’t wear under his kilt.

“ Not now, Jamie I would to discuss something else.”

“ Aye.”

She slips over to him and before he has a chance of reacting, lifts up his kilt.

“ As I thought.”

The whiskey, coupled with the stress, makes her reckless. She has him in hand before he can do more than take a deep breath.

“ Claire! What are ye doing?”

“ You don’t know?”

“ No.” His voice is strangled as he grows hard under her hand,“ I have ne’ layed with a lassie.” 

A stunned Claire lets him go. “ You are a virgin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now what will she do?


	14. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie explains his lack of sexual history. Claire explains hers.

“ Aye I am lass.” he responds pulling back from her and readjusting his kilt to cover his massive cockstand.

“ Wow. Well jezzzus Jamie, I am sorry. I don’t believe I have ever meet a, how old are you Jamie?”

“ Three and twenty.”

“ Twenty-three. No, I have never seen a Twenty-three year old male virgin.”

“ So they marry verra young in your time? But ye aren’t married are ye Sassanech?”

Claire laughs so hard she falls backwards. She has the presence of mind to close her legs as the giggles run through her.

“ Sassanech, Claire, are ye okay?”

“ Sorry, oh bloody h*ll Jamie. It is just my time is so different. I just am realizing how very much.” She sits back up and brushs the hair that had escaped her bun back from her face. “ No, I am not married. In my time marriage isn’t necessary to….well having sex.”

He looks at her in shock.“ So ye have…ye have even though ye are not married.”

“ I have. Now do you think me a w*** too?”

He gets quiet a moment and then stands and begins to pace. She watches him with troubled eyes. He was the only one who understands her here. She hopes her honesty had not alienated him.

“ No Sassanech. Ye time be different. But this time ye canna’ be acting like ye would in ye own time.”

“ I understand. You should know Jamie, I don’t, even in my own time, throw myself on men. That was due to a combination of stress and whiskey. And they fact that I am very attracted to you.”

“ Oh. Well okay Claire. Ahhh maybe we should talk about something else.”

“ Yes, I am ready to discuss what happened.”


	15. Working Through It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire discusses what happened and her feelings about it.

Okay Beauchamp. You know how to do this. Facts and feelings. Honesty and forthright. You have to get it out. There is enougb here to deal with. You don’t need to carry this too.

After psyching herself up with an internal pep talk, she turns to a ever patient Jamie. He sits, fully covered again, leaning against a tree, with his soft kind eyes resting on her. He radiates safety and comfort. It comes out of every part of him. He had never meet a man like him in her own time. She wonders if it is because of the time she finds herself in or it was a product of Jamie himself. Whatever it is, it helps to calm her, to steady her so she can speak.

“ I was distracted and a bit furious with you. In my time, woman are taught to keep our eyes open, to be aware of her surrounds. To be concious of the people around her. But, I am not in my time. This whole experience has me a bit off my game. Add that to my anger at you and well…I didn’t see him. Until I walked right in to him. I also wasn’t aware I was mumbling under my breath but he was. He picked up the word w***. Because he mentioned it. He also throw me off because he was English. It is instinct to.trust the familiar. So his englishness put me at ease. It to me a moment to realize he had me pushed against the wall. That he was holding me there by his body. And then,” here she hesitates. To actual discuss the violation she felt, that she experienced. But she must. Like an infection it must be lanced, the poison removed, to heal,“ he said something about testing whether I was a w*** and he ran his hands over my arse and then up over my breasts. I could feel him hardening before he…he put his hand between my legs. Then I screamed. He then put his hand over my mouth. And then you were there. I felt helpless. I am not used to feeling helpless. Ever. I never have. But I couldn’t knee him. I couldn’t do anything. I was so relieved to see you. You make me feel safe. I thank you Jamie for that.”

He gets up and moves over to where he could reach her. He took her hand, stroking it between the warmth of his.

“ I am so sorry Sassanech. I shouldn’t ha’ let ye be in danger. I wasna sure whether to follow ye. Whether ye needed time. I ken that ye was vexed with me, I wanted to give ye time to calm down. I willna happen again.”

“ Ah Jamie. I was angry. But, I think it was mingled with fear. Seeing Inverness without all the things that were there just yesterday. And then the dressmakers reaction. And yours to her. It was just alot. But you must not blame yourself. It was all on him. And you got to him before he hurt me.”

“ Aye but not before he touched ye. He will pay for that.” His touch is still gentle but his voice and eyes are hard.

“ It is okay Jamie. I am okay.”

“ Dinna flash Sassanech. I will handle the captain.”

“ Jamie,” She is.suddenly desperate to distract him,“ Can you teach me.to defend myself here, in this time?”

“ Oh aye. I can do that.”


	16. Self Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie teaches her how to use a dirk

“ My Uncle Dougal says the best weapon for a woman is poison. But that would be a might impractical in most cases.” Jamie says. He offers her his hand and pulls her to her feet. “ This is the perfect size knife for a lass.” he continues pulling a small, but lethal looking knife out of his stocking,“ This is a dirk and the smallest weapon a man carries.”

He carefully hands it to her. She pounced it carefully in her palm. She is surprised by the little knifes weight.

“ So the smallest knife that a man carries is the perfect size for a woman.” she teases.

“ Aye lass. It tis’ but only because ye small size would make handling a knife this size, a bit more difficult.” he replies with a grin pulling a knife twice the size of the one she now holds out of the side of his kilt. 

“ Would ye like to check the heave of this one Claire?”

“ Yes.”

Hsi eyebrows go up, as with a grin, he takes the dirk and replaces it with the kilt knife.

“ Wow.” The kilt knife is more than twice as heavy as the dirk. 

“ Now Sassanech, I intend to see ye protected. Can ye swing that one and stab it into the back, side or chest of a attacker?”

He bites at her lip and tries to swing the kilt knife. Jamie takes a huge step back as he carefully watches her. Her technique is good. But he sees that the weight of the knife almost throws her of balance as she swings.

“ Okay lass, try it with this one.” He hands her the dirk. She swings wildly but with force. He can teach her to direct her aim. 

“ Very good Claire. Now let me tell ye where to aim.”

He lifts his linen shirt off and turns his back to her. She gasps and reachs a shaking hand to touch the scars that criss cross his back. She feels the scar tissue under her touch and knows the scars are old.

“ I am sorry Claire. I dinna think to warn ye.”

“ What…what happened?”

“ The captain that we meet up with. Well, we have meet before.”

“ Tell me. If you are comfortable.”

“ Aye lass.” he takes her hand and set them both down“ I was but ten and eight and at Lallybroch. My families farm.” he starts out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did he get the scars?


	17. Flogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jack meets Jenny. Jamie sees red. His die dies. Claire provides comfort.

“ You were 18.” Claire says.

“ Aye. My mam died when I was but five. She died in childbed.”

“ I am so sorry Jamie.”

He smiles at her to show it was alright. “ My sister Janet who everyone calls Jenny is three years older than I. When our mam died, she became the lady of the house.”

“ At eight?” Claire is shocked and that shows in her voice.

“ Aye tis’ how it is here. In this time.”

“ I am sorry. Go on.”

“ One the day I got the flogging that lead to these scars, I was working in the field planting. Jenny had already started to be courted by my best friend Ian. They are married now been for the past five years. Have a son named after me.”

She smiles and instinctively moves closer to him sensing he is getting to the heart of the story.

“ I was in the field. Ian wasn’t by that day. Our da was in town getting supplies, some seeds and such. So Jenny was alone when he showed up. He and his troops.”

He swallows and Claire moves close enough to take his hand in hers. 

“ Thank ye Claire.”

“ You are welcome. You don’t have to tell me Jamie.”

“ Aye, I do. Ye need to know what type of man the captain is. They were there to see what they could take from the farm. Times were lean and they couldn’t find anything. Anything but Jenny. He grabbed her and ripped the front of her dress open. His troops just stood there. Black Jack Randall can get away with anything. She screamed and he slapped her. But I heard her scream. Sounds travel far in the country. I came running. When I came through the arch and saw…I saw my sister being held by two soldiers with…with that bastard touching her. I saw red Claire. I wasn’t aware until later what I did. I still can’t tell ye how many I took out. When I came to myself I was being held between the same two soldiers. Their faces are bloody. Jenny stands to the side holding her dress together and sobbing. The man that had been the one with his hands on her stands in front of me with a cat'o’ nine tails. Do ye ken what that is?”

She nods her face bone white.

“,He didn’t say a word just walked behind me, ripped open my shirt, and started flaring me with the cat'o'nine tails. The only sound he made was grunts as he lifted his arm and brought it down. I think I passed out. I came too when Jenny screamed. Our da had returned from town. He came home to see me hanging between the two, my back covered in flared skin and blood. I looked up in time to see him grap his chest and fall. The soldiers let me go and I fell. Jenny stood still. I think she dinna ken which of us to go to. The soldiers left, all of them. I stumbled to me feet and made it to me da. He was gone. Ian returned and he buried him. I couldn’t help. I was laying on me stomach as Jenny placed strips of linen soaked in garlic water across me back. I healed physically. I hadn’t layed ne eyes on the captain again until today. ”

“ Oh Jamie. I am so sorry.”

“ Sassanech, tis’ not ye fault.”

“ No but…”

“ I am happy I was with ye. That he couldn’t finish with ye what he started with Jenny. He has a reputation, ye ken. Tis how he got his name, Black Jack. He disna’ care whether his victims be lads or lassies, adults or weans.”

“ Oh Jesus.”

“ Aye. He is a verra bad man. Are ye ready to learn how to use that dirk?”

“ Yes, thank you Jamie.”

He stands up and helps her to his feet. She then surprises him by throwing his arms around her and holding him close in a tight hug.

“ It wasn’t your fault Jamie. Not any of it.”


	18. Meeting Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire anf Jenny meet. Tension arises

They ride in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Claire is thinking about all Jamie had told her. All that had happened in the lasy thirty-six hours. And all that may happen in the next two months. How she was to survive in this time until she could get back to her own time? She now knew how to defend herself thanks to Jamie’s gift of the dirk and lessons on how to use it. It’s presence is comforting on her thigh. As is his presence behind her. Maybe a.bit to comforting. Her reliance on him concerned her

.Jamie was thinking about how he was to explain Claire to his uncles. The fact that she has a skill useful to the castle will help, no doubt. But, she is a Sassanech that came, literally out of nowhere. To explain her presence was one thing. To explain, to himself, let along his uncles, why he had to bring her back to the castle. Well that was something else entirely. Because his attraction to her, his compulsion to protect her was something he couldn’t even explain. He just knew that from the moment he laid eyes on her, he had to to care of her, no matter how or even what, she turned out to be. He was relieved and more than a bit terrified about exactly where or when she came from. Over two hundred years in the future! It is a thrilling thought one he is unable to wrap his head around.

“ How far away is this castle?” Claire inturpts his franic thoughts. She squirms around between his legs. 

“ Not to much farther. Are ye uncomfortable Claire?”

“ Yes, I am not used to riding on a.horse this long. I think the last time I was on a horse it was for maybe an hour or so.”

“ Oh, this is a huge change for ye then. How did ye get around in your time then?”

“ James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, what is this then?” a voice says suddenly to the left of them.

“ Jenny, what are you doing here?”

Claire looks around for the source of the voice. Jenny was tiny woman. Standing a hair over five foot tall with a head of black curles held tight in a maternal bun, she is the polar opposite of her brother. 

“ Jenny Murray, meet Claire Beauchamp. Claire, my sister Janet Murray know to all as Jenny.

” Nice to meet you.“ Claire says from where she still sits between Jamie’s leg.

” A Sassanech!“ a shocked Jenny yells out.


	19. Two Strong Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's presence results in a family row. Claire stands up for herself.

“ Aye, Claire is a Sassanech.” Jamie calmly says as he dismounts and helps Claire down. 

“ And why are ye riding with a Sassanech and where did she come from?” Jenny demanded. Her focus was on Jamie. She tries to completely ignore Claire.

“ I rescued her from a certain captain we both know. Ye recall Black Jack Randall?”

Jenny’s face turns bone white. She sways a bit and Jamie reaches for her but she steadies herself.

“ Aye, I recall.”

“ Well he was troubling Claire. I made it clear that if continued I would do him real harm. He wisely choose to back away.”

“ Did he recall ye Jamie.” Jenny is anxious.

“ Dinna flash Jenny. He didn’t seem too.”

“ Did he harm ye?”

“ No, thanks to your brother’s quick actions.”

“ Tis’ good.” She turns back to Jamie,“ Where ye taking her to the castle, then?”

“ Aye.”

“ And how do ye think our uncles will react to ye bringing a Sassanech into the castle?”

“ She has useful skills. She is a healer.”

“ Do ye?” she asked her.

“ Yes I do.”

“ And how do ye ken she tells ye the truth brother?”

“ I believe her Janet. Tis’ no concern of yours.” His voice raises as he takes a step closer to her.

“ No concern of mine ye say! No concern of mine. And if they willna let her in the castle, do ye plan to bring her to Lallybroch then?”

“ And if I do? I am the Laird, aren’t I?”

“ Aye, but what of her family? Her husband? Surely she has one. She must be all of two and twenty?” Jenny inquires switching tactics.

“ I am twenty-five and have neither a husband or family. My parents passed when I was five. I have no siblings. And my Uncle Lambert, who raised me, passed away last year.” Claire answers her eyes flashing. Jenny whipped around to stare at her. 

“ Well do ye plan to marry me brother then?”

“ Marry! Good God no!”

Jenny crosses herself and turns back toward her brother.

“ What type of woman be this? Taken the Lord’s Name in vain.”

“ She isn’t from here, Jenny.” Jamie says.

“ Aye, but even a Sassanech should know better. Is she a w*** then? Do you plan on taking a w*** into the castle?”

“ I am not a bloody w***.” Claire yells out before Jamie can answer. She takes a step closer to Jenny and Jamie steps between them.

“ She isn’t Jenny. What causes ye to be out this way.” He figures a change of subject would be good.

“ I was coming to visit Column. He is in a lot of pain. I was going to see what I could do to relieve him.”

“ What ails him?” Claire inquires.

“ I wasnna speaking with ye.” Jenny retorts with a snear.

“ Janet Murray, dinna I just tell ye Claire be a healer. Our uncle has something wrong with his legs. They be bowed way out. Puts tremendous pressure on his back and legs.. Causes a lot of pain.” he answers Claire.

“ I may be able to help with that.” Claire offers.

“ I doubt he will allow a Sassanech to assist him.” Jenny responds.

“ Well I guess we will see. He might not be as threatened by me as you seem to be Janet.” Claire responds with her head held high.

“ Very good lass.” Jamie thinks with pride.


	20. A Fight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Jenny argue over Claire who makes a decision not to come between them.

“ And if I be mistrustful of a Sassanech, I have good reason. When/ if ye see Jamie’s back and hear the story, ye will ken why.” Jenny yells out.

“ I have seen his back and heard how it happened. I am sorry for the loss of your father.” Claire calmly responds.

She turns back to her brother, moving so fast she almost falls.

“ She kens the story, all of the story. Ye trusted a Sassanech with that brother?”

“ I did sister. I trust her. If our uncles don’t, then I will be bringing her back to Lallybroch. She be a unmarried woman alone. She needs protected.”

“ And why be she unwed, at five and twenty. Have ye asked yourself that Jamie? They most be a reason that she be an ol’ maid.”

“ I told ye Jenny, her place be different.”

“ And is England so differen? Even Sassanech’s be married by twenty, and ye ken it well. Ye are more well traveled then me.”

They stood face to face. As the kept talking they are almost screaming. A troubled Claire watches. She doesn’t wish to be the cause of a family row. As they continue to argue, she silently slips away from them. She isn’t sure where she is going but figures with the right clothing and Jamie’s dirk and the knowledge of how to use it, she can make it on her own for a few months until she can return to her own time.

“ So, do ye wish to bed her then brother?” 

Jamie is unable to stop the blush that raises up to cover his face. He can still recall what his cock felt like in her hands, what her arse felt like against him, and what it felt like to kiss her. Lile he was being eating alive and thougly enjoying the sensation.

“ So ye do.” Jenny says with satisfaction.

“ I wish to protect her. To see her safely home.” he protests. He wants to turn around and see Claire’s response to Jenny’s question but fears what he will see.

“ Then why are ye taking her to the castle and not back to England?”

“ It be approaching winter Janet. A bit hard to travel either by water or overland.”

“ Aye,” she concides the point,“ so ye mean to keep her at the castle or Lallybroch until it be spring.”

“ Aye,” but inside he is hoping to keep her here forever.

“ I guess there be nothing else to do. I just pray brother, ye don’t regret trusting a.Sassanech. I guess we need be heading to the castle now unless ye wish to make camp.”

He looks to the sky.

“ We will make camp. The sun will be setting in the next few hours. Tomorrow is plenty enough time to get to the castle.” he turns to inform Claire of the plan and finds her gone.

“ Claire! Mistress Beauchamp. Where be ye.” He calls out without much fear at first. He assumes she had headed deeper into the woods to use the privy. But when she doesn’t answer, his heart rate speeds up and sweat suddenly covers his hands.

“ Claire! Sassanech! Where did ye go?” he is unable to keep the fear from his voice.

“ Sassanech. Come out Ye be scaring my brother.” Jenny joins the search when she hears her brother’s fear.

“ Ye go west. I will go east. She canna got far.” Jamie urgently instructs. 

She nods and heads out. A shaken terrified Jamie does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is coming for Claire.


	21. Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this chapter deals with attempted rape and.extreme violence.

Claire realizes her mistake within minutes of leaving Jamie and his sister. It doesn’t take long before she is lost in the thick forest. The forests in her time are not this thick and, if she was out in one, she would have a compass and an idea of where she was and where she was going. Here she had none of that. But she refused to panic.

“ You can do this Beuchamp. You are a strong capable woman. You are well educated and you can handle this. It is two months. You can survive out here two months.” 

She speaks aloud to give herself courage as she works her way deeper into the woods. This time she was more aware of her surroundings. And she carries the dirk in her right hand. She prays she won’t have to use it but she won’t be attacked again. And now, due to her stubborn and independent nature, she was alone. Alone in the eighteenth century. 

“ I am a fool.” she says as she pushes through the thickening brush. 

“ That you are. Where did your saviour go?” a horribly familiar voice says from beyond the next grove of trees. Black Jack Randall steps out of the woods with a smirk. She tightens her hand on the dirk and his smirk widens.

“ Truly my dear, do you think that little knife is going to stop me.” He takes another threatening step and she lunched trying to recall everything Jamie had taught her. Captain Randall easily stepped out of the way and twisted her hand behind her back forcing her to drop the dirk. She gathered her voice to scream and he slapped his hand across her mouth, cutting off the scream before it has a chance to escape.

“ Now to finish what the lad interrupted.” he says as he lowers her to the ground.

Jamie searched franically. He knew what to look for and called Jenny to join him when he saw the signs that someone, unused to traveling througb the woods, had been this direction. What worried him is, he also saw the signs that someone who did know how to travel through had also been by. And tried to disguise that fact. He looked back at his sister and silently pointed to the carefully re-bent fern. She nodded and looked carefully to the left scanning the area. He does the same for the right. They moved even more carefully unknowingly approaching the place where Black Jack held Claire down on a patch of ferns.

Claire tries desperately to get away as she wonders, why it is exactly, that she left Jamie. Not to be a bother, she thinks as the captain pulls her skirts up and takes himself out. She kicks out as he releases her legs.

“ No you don’t you w***. This time I will finish.”

“ Oh no you won’t.” Jamie’s voice seemed to come out of nowhere. The relieve she felt was enormous. 

“ Oh there you are. Come to join the party.” 

“ I did warn ye what would happen if ye dared to lay ye hands on her again. Or anything else.” his eyes flipped to his penis, standing erect. And he suddenly knew what he was going to do. How he would keep his promise to this bastard.

“ Step away from her.” he says as he approaches.

“ You can have her when I am done. I will just break her in for you.” Black Jack says as he turns back towards Claire and pulled her legs open.

“ Let her go!” Jenny yells out. This is all Jamie needs. When Black Jack whips around at the sound of another female voice, Jamie tears him off Claire. His kilt knife came out in a flash and goes down on the captain’s manhood. It falls to the forest floor in a soundless plop.

“ I keep me promises Captain Randall. I did tell ye I would take your manhood if not ye life.” Jamie says as he bows deeply in front of him. He doesn’t see him reach for his own knife. He feels it though when he cuts him high on his thigh. He realizes later he was going for his own manhood.

Claire lays in shock, her skirts up and exposed. Jenny moves over and gently pulls them down. She then takes her ice cold hand and squeezes it.

“ Are ye okay?” Jenny asks.

Her voice snaps her out of her shock. She looks to Jamie and her attacker. 

“ Blood everywhere! Oh gawd! Where is all that blood coming from?” she calls out. She struggles to her feet and approachs them.

“ Well Sassanech. I kept me promise to him. I told him I would take his manhood if I caught him attacking ye again. And so I have.”

She looks at the captain. He lays on his back, his legs spread and a bloody stump where his manhood once was.

“ You…you cut off his penis.” she stambered out.

“ Aye, and I believe he tried to do the same to me.”

“ Oh Jezzzuzzzz. Let me see.” she falls to the ground in front of him.

“ Are you going to help me? I think I am dying.” the captain yells out from his spot on the forest floor.

“ You are. Even if I can stop the bleeding, God alone knows how, you have lost to much blood and I am not sure how to replace it.”

“ He has killed me.” he moans out.

“ I believe he warned you.” a suddenly cold Claire says as she lifts the edge of Jamie’s kilt. She exposes a six centimeter knife wound. It is freely bleeding and Jamie is getting whiter by the minute. 

“ Jenny, do you carry sewing supplies on you. A needle, thread?”

“ Aye.”

“ I also need alcohol, something to ah prevent swelling, pus and the like.”

“ Ah Sassanech. A true Scot nev’ leaves his or her house without alcohol.” Jamie says with a grin. 

“ Okay, Jenny. I need you to pour the scotch or whiskey over the needle and thread and then hand me the rest.”

“ Whatever for?” Jenny inquires.

“ To make them sterile.” At her blank look Claire just says,“ I have no time to explain. I am trying to save your brother’s life.

Jenny, swallowing hard, does it. Claire had pulled a long strip of her shift off and presses it tight on Jamie’s wound. She then quickly moves it and doses the wound.

” Oh my God!“ he yells out.

” Sorry. I have to make sure it is clean. Okay Jenny please thread the needle. Thank you. Okay Jamie, this is going to hurt. Quite a lot. I am sorry.“ She takes a deep breath and begins to sew. Jenny holds his leg steading and talks to him in the strange language he had talked to her in the first night she was in this time. She makes a mental note to ask him about it later. Then she zones out. Focusing on each stitch. She blocks out the attack. She blocks out the captain groaning as he dies in agony a few meters away. Nothing but the next stitch as she pulls his skin closed.


	22. A Burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Jack is buried, once and for all.

She wraps his wound in more of her shift when she gets the last stitch in.

“ Seems I shall have to get ye a new shift as ye keep tearing that one apart Sassanech.” he teases her.

“ It is the cleanest white cloth here. I need to wrap it in something sterile.”

“ Sterile?”

“ Nevermind. How are you feeling Jamie? Any dizziness, nausea?”

“ No, horrid pain in me thigh. But that be all.”

“ Good.”

With Jamie sewed up and getting his color back, she turns her attention to the monster that started all this. He had managed to move closer to his amputated organ before he had bleed out. He died reaching for it.

“ The source of all men’s troubles.” she muttered as she sadly shook her head.

“ What is that Sassanech?” he asked as he turns to follow her look.“ Oh the poor bugger.”

“ He got what he deserved.” Jenny said. She had got up and began to cover the pools of blood with leaves and ferns.

“ Aye. I did warn him.” Jamie said before flashing a look to Claire. She was calm in the midst of the crisis but now..“ Are ye okay Claire? I ken ye are not used to such happenings.”

“ No I am not. But…well it is justice in it’s must primitive form but it is justice. I am okay. What do we do now?”

“ We need to bury him.”

“ Bury..well I guess we do need to do that. We can’t take him to the garrison commander, can we?”

“ Not quite, no.” he responds with a smile.

“ I will go and get a piece of cloth to make a burial shroud.” Jenny offers.

Jenny hurries off and Claire turns to him.

“ Jamie I…I don’t know what to say. No one has ever killed someone for me.” her voice starts to break at the end.

“ Ah Sassanech, t'wasn’t just for you. His attack on ye was the last straw but he got himself killed. He couldn’t keep his hands nor other body parts to herself. His life got him killed. And I did warn him.” As he talked he leaned his injured leg against a tree as he dug the grave.

“ Yes, in my time he would have got life in jail as a serial rapist. As bloody and horrible as this is, it is better. We know he won’t rape anyone else again.”

“ Well that is sure true Sassanech.”

“ Do you want me to help? It can’t be easy standing on that leg.”

“ Thank ye but I have it.”

” Aye.“

” What language was Jenny speaking to you while I was sewing you up earlier? It sounded like the same language that you spoke to me the first night.“

” Aye. It was. It is Gaelic. The language of Scotland. What we all spoke before the english took over.“

” Oh. It is very beautiful.“

” Thank ye.“

By the time the hole was deep enough, Jenny had returned with a bolt of linen big enough to make a burial shroud. Jamie rolled him on to it and places his penis in his reaching hand.

” As he wished.“ he explained to the ladies.

They sewed him up into the shroud. Jamie rolled him into the grave and they all three took turns refilling it. When it was done Claire says,

” Should we say something?“

” God have mercy on his soul.“ Jamie offers and crosses himself. The ladies follow his lead. And it is done.


	23. On the Way to the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discuss her time. Claire discovers Jamie's wound is infected.

“ Claire I do not ken ye. Where ye come from and how ye come to be in my brother’s life. But, I ken that ye be a true healer. You ken wanted to do with Jamie’s wound. I am sorry for calling ye a w****.” Jenny says as they sit around the campfire the night they buried BJR.

“ It is okay Jenny. As you said, you don’t know me. I understand that.”

“ I don’t ken how our uncles will react to ye but, I ken ye can be a healer, if they will have ye.”

“ Thank you Jenny. That means a lot.”

She nods and passes her a piece of the fish that Jamie had just finished cooking.

“ Thank ye Jenny.” Jamie offers.

“ So in the morning, I will be heading back to Lallybroch. Ian and wee Jamie need me. And since ye have found a healer for the castle.”

“ Aye Jenny. Ye just be careful.”

“ Aye.”

She heads out early the next morning. She hugs her brother tight and nods to Claire before leaving. And once again, they are alone.

“ So how long will it take us to get to the castle?” Claire asks as the prepare to head out.

“ We will be there by nightfall. Are ye worried about the ride?” He knows it is difficult for her to ride for long periods of time.

“ No. I guess I better get used to it. At least for the next two months.” she replies as she mounts up in front of him.

“ Aye. I asked ye earlier what way ye got around in your time. Before me sister showed up.”

“ Yes you did.” she said as she adjust herself as comfortable as possible before they started to ride. “ Well we have cars.”

“ And what are cars.” he inquires as they start off.

“ I will try to explain. They are made of metal ahh kind of like a carriage but it moves without horses. It moves by something called petrol. And much faster.”

“ A horseless carriage. How fast can they move?”

“ Well, we could get to the castle in a hour.”

She heard his quick intake of breath behind her and grinned.

“ And there is other ways to travel in my time that are even faster. By plane I can get from here to America in a day.”

“ America.”

“ Ah, the Colonies. A plane is a way to travel through the air. ”

“ The air. Like a bird?”

“ Yes, sort of like a bird. But planes wings don’t flap. They are fixed.”

“ Tell me more Sassanech.”

For the next few hours she does. She describes planes, trains, and the tube.

“ A fascinating time ye come from.” he says as they stop for lunch. She also wishes to check his wound.

“ That it is. I didn’t realize how much until describing it to you.”

He slips down and helps her down. They sit against a fallen tree and he hands her bread and cheese, left by Jenny. The eat in silence for a bit.

“ I need to check your wound.”

“ Aye, but no more sewing?”

“ No more sewing. I need to check for infection.”

“ And what is infection?”

“ Infection is caused by germ, little bugs that cause swelling, pain, and pus.”

“ Little bugs. Like ants.”

She laughs as she carefully removes the wrapping.

“ No ahhh..germs can’t be seen with the naked eye. They are microscopic. Need special equipment to see them.”

“ Then how do ye know if I have them.”

“ They leave signs,” she says with distraction as she reveals his stitched wound. She is concerned by what she sees.

“ And do ye see any signs?”

“ Yes, do you see this?” she says pointing to the red streaks coming from his wound.

“ Aye, tis a sign.”

“ Yes.” she gently places her hand a bit above where the streaks end. She is testing for tenderness. She is focused and trying to recall what she knows about treating infection in this time. 

“ Sassanech, what do we do?”

“ I am thinking. Jamie is it tender here? Does it hurt?”

“ Ah no Claire. Tis isn’t pain I am feeling.”

It is at this point she becames aware of just how high her hand is placed. With a blush, she removes it. But not before she feels Jamie growing hard against her.

“ I am sorry Jamie. I didn’t intend. It is just your wound goes way up. And I need to see how high up the infection goes.”

“ I ken that Sassanech.” he responds as he tries to get himself under control.“ So there are germs in me wound?”

“ There is. No I need to figure out how to treat it.”


	24. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The treatment of his infecrion leads to a different type of heat.. And an unexpected question.

“ Now how do I treat this?” Claire mumbles. She still sits beside him her hand unconsciously laying on his knee.

“ How would ye in your time?” Jamie asks. He is manly trying to ignore how good her hand feels on his bare skin.

“ A course of antibodics after drawing blood to determine what bacteria we are dealing with.”

“ Draw blood. Ye mean like with leechs?”

She startles and laughs. “ Ah no. With a needle. But none of that is avaliable now.”

At his blank look, she reachs up and gently pats his face. “ I promise to try to explain after I figure out how to treat this.” 

She lifts herself up and begins to pace. She is looking down and stops suddenly. “ Jamie. Is this garlic?” She points to the plant growing at her feet.

He stretchs over to look and nods. “ Aye. It tis’. Will it helps with these bugs in me leg?”

“ Yes, I believe it will.” She bends down to pick some of the heads and Jamie swallows hard as her round arse comes into view. It doesn’t help with his growing problem. He adjusts how he is sitting attempting to make the problem less obvious.

“ Jamie, I need to built a small fire to heat some water.”

“ Aye, I will do it.”

“ No I want you off that leg until I treat it. I have some camping skills. I can built a fire.”

She quickly proves it. Once the fire is going, she heats a small pan of water over it. When it is good and hot, she dissolves a head of garlic in it. She places more strips of her quickly disappearing shift in the hot garlic water.

“ What are ye going to do with them Claire?” He inquires as she takes them out.

“ I am going to place them over the part of your leg where the wee bugs are.” she says with a smile,“ Garlic has properties in in that fight them.”

She lifts his kilt up and begins layering the strips over the stitches. He flinches.

“ I am so sorry Jamie. Does it hurt?”

“ A bit and it is a bit hot.”

“ I know. Sorry. I am trying to draw the infection out. Ahhh to get the bugs out.”

“ It is okay Sassanech. I have felt worse.”

She remembers the state of his back and nods. Who is she that she is not only glad the man who put them on him is dead but that he died in agony. She takes a deep breath and continues to cover his thigh. She is careful where she places her hands but still sees his reaction to her nearness. As she finishes, she looks up and meets his eyes. And is completely unable to look away.

“ It is just lust.” she thinks as she instinctively moves closer to him as he does the same.

His hand comes up and touchs her face, brushing her falling hair off her face.

“ I have kissed a few lassies in me life Claire. And got cockstands from a few more. But none has ever made me heart pound like this. None I have ever afeared losing. I don’t ken what this is Sassanech, but tis more than heat.” He says all this in a whisper as he pulls them both closer to each others lips.

“ How…how did you know what I was thinking?”

“ Your eyes.” He closes the gap and takes her lips. This time they both give into the heat. Their tongues dance together. They are both still sitting up but she is between his legs with her pelvis tight against his. His hands roam down her face and neck stopping trembling at her shoulders. She is less restrained. Her hands roam down his back and around to his chest finding his nipples hard under her palms.

“ We need to stop.” he moans even as his lips move down her neck.

“ Why? We both want this?” 

“ But Claire. Tis wrong. We are not married.” He manages to put a bit of distance between them.

“ Oh but..” she is shocked at just how turned on she is from just a kiss. How badly she wants him. How badly she wants to change his mind. “ We have to be married to finish this. But Jamie, I will be leaving in 2 months. And I will only marry for love.”

“ Aye, me too. So marry me Claire.”

She looks at him in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proposal! What will she do?


	25. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she say yes admitting what she feels?

“ Are you,” she stops and shakes her head,“ are you serious?”

“ Aye, tis a true and honorable proposal.”

“ But, why? Just so we can…so we can finish this?”

“ No. No Claire. I just tole ye I argee that marriage must be a love match. Love not lust.”

“ Love? Jamie we have known each other for four days. Four days. You can’t know you love me after four days.”

“ But I can. I knew after four seconds. As soon as I saw ye. I didn’t ken who ye were or, at first, what ye were. But despite all that, I kent one thing. No matter how or what ye turned out to be; I was in love with ye.”

“ Love at first sight doesn’t happen Jamie. It just doesn’t.”

“ But it does. Because it happened to me. I love ye Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. Will ye be my wife?”

She looked into his eyes and realized no matter how insane it was, he was being completely honest. He loves her. 

“ For two months? Jamie you do remember I will be leaving in two months.”

“ Two months is better than no time with ye at all. I can’t go back to the way it was before ye dropped into me life. I can’t just forget the way it makes me feel to be in ye presence. I can’t forget what it is like to kiss ye, to look into ye brandy colored eyes. I can’t forget and move away from ye like I have never seen ye. Why do ye think I have insisted on ye accompanying me back to the castle? It is because I want, no I must spend every second I can with ye. Ye are an angel that has dropped into me life. I ken ye need to return to your own time. But ye are here now. And I want ye to be mine while ye are. And I want to be yours.”

She is stunned by his speech. No one in her own time had spoken to her with such passion. With the genuineness that she hears in his voice, sees in his eyes. But marriage, even for just two months. And what does she feel. Is it just lust ? Or? It was powerful. But love. She wouldn’t have imagined it to be possible but, none of this should be possible. Was he the reason she was here? Was it for this? To marry this eighteenth century Highlander? No that wasn’t the important question. Do I love him? Do I want to leave this time and never find out what it would be like to love Jamie? To love Jamie in every way? Not just physically but to do be his partner. To be his wife. The thought should terrify her. But there was no panic in her heart. No franic urge to get away. Just a deep peace. And, she understands, with awe, that she loves him too. As improbable as that was, as it is. She loves him too.

“ Ask me again.” she urges.

“ Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Will ye marry me? Will ye be my wife.”

“ Yes Jamie. I will marry you.”

He closes his eyes and says something in Gallic.

“ What did you say?”

“ I was thanking God for ye Claire. For the gift of ye.”

He stands suddenly to his feet and pulls her up with him.

“ Be careful of your leg.”

“ My Sassanech. I don’t ken how ye get married in ye time. But there be two ways here. Either go before a priest in a church. Say the vows. Or take each others hands,” he takes her hands in his,“ and look into each others eyes and pronounce yourself married. Say some words if ye wish. Like.”

He stops and meets her eyes.

“ I don’t ken why ye dropped in my life. But, I thank God ye did. I didn’t ken I was lonely. I didn’t ken that I hadn’t experienced love until I saw ye. I then kent I had been lonely because ye weren’t here. I have kissed girls and, well did other things. Eloise when I was in Paris. I thought I loved her. And there is a lass at the castle. And a few others. But, I now know that they were nothing more than infatuations. Because they weren’t ye. Because ye weren’t here yet. Ye brought love Claire. Ye are love to me. Now and forever. My wife.”

“ Ah Jamie. I had such a full life in my time. I thought it was. With classes, friends, a date here and there. Kisses and well a lot more. And it felt complete. Like I had all I needed. But, I didn’t. I couldn’t because you weren’t there. I wasn’t looking for love. I believed a woman could be complete without a man. Without the need for one. And that may be true. I may not need a random man to be complete. But I do need you. I need you and I love you Jamie. I love you my husband.”

“ We are married.” Jamie’s voice is filled with satisfaction.

“ Wow, so easy. Much more complicated in my time. But we are lacking a few things.”

“ I will get ye a ring.” he promises.

“ Oh, not what I was thinking. You must kiss the bride. And we have to consummate this marriage.”

“ Come here Mrs Fraser.” 

She steps closer so he doesn’t have to move his leg. Their lips meet and complete the next step in their marriage ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the wedding night!


	26. Consumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night.  
> Very NSFW

“ Now Jamie. Now.” she gasps when they break apart moments later. “ I want you now.”

“ I want ye too. I want ye so much. But, Claire, ye deserve to have some place better to spend ye wedding night than the floor of the forest.”

“ Where do you suggest Jamie?”

“ Well we can go back into town. Get a room in a inn. Or we can continue on to Castle Leoch.”

“ So an inn surrounded by a ton of other people or your uncle’s castle where everone will want to know about me and where I came from.”

“ Aye. Well we can head towards Lallybroch. But that will take two days and nights.”

“ I don’t wish to wait two minutes let alone two days and nights.” she states as she works her hands under his shirt. He moans as her hands find his nipples. “ There is nothing wrong with right here. I don’t need a room. A door. Even a bed. I need you. I need my husband.”

“ I need ye too. Sassanech, I have ne’ felt such need. Such urgency. But, I need to do right by ye. Is the forest, the ground the best place for this?”

“ I understand you have never made love before. I can’t wait to show you everything. Starting with the fact that anyplace can be a special perfect place to make love if it is truly making love with the person you love. So Jamie, my husband, I want you. I want you here and now. Right here and right now.”

“ I willna argue with ye. If this be where ye want to spend our wedding night, this is where we will spend it.”

“ Good. Now build up the fire and loosen my laces please, I can’t reach them.”

“ I will be happy to help with your laces. What about the rest?”

“ I can handle the rest. I will slip out of these layers. Wrap up in your plaid and join you back here. Our first time will be easier if you don’t have to worry about how to get through all these layers.”

“ So ye will be…ah…okay Sassanech.”

His hands shake as he lays the fire out. He had seen her in just his plaid but this time he was taking it off of her. He would be touching her, kissing her, making love to her. And he was concerned about how. He was raised on a farm. He knows the basics. But a woman isn’t an animal. And this is his wife, his Sassanech. He wants to do right by her. To make sure she is satisfied. He is thankful that she has experience. If they were both virgins. He is the man. He should be in the lead here. But, in this situation, he was happy to reverse that.

“ I am married. Oh gawd, I am married! Even if it is only for two months. What was I thinking?” a shaken Claire thinks as she removes layer after layer. She carefully folds them. They are, after all, her only eighteenth century clothes. When she is done, she wraps the plaid tightly around her, gathers up her clothes, and steps out. When she sees him sitting by the fire, she loses all her nerves. He hadn’t sesn here yet. He faces the fire and had remored his shirt. His mouth is moving and she understands he is praying. 

She stands and watchs him. She doesn’t want to inturpt. When his lips stop moving, she approachs.

“ Hi wife. Ye are so beautiful.” 

“ I love your hair. It was so many colors in it. I see brown, red, and a bit of gold.” his voice is just above a whisper. “I am a blessed man to be able to run me hands through it.”

“ Thank you. I love yours too. Red and curly. I lot of women and men would pay good money to get your hair.”

“ This! I can’t see that.”

“ Trust me.”

“ I do. I trust ye with everything.”

He has no idea where to start. He looks at her and she sees the uncertainty in his eyes.

“ Kiss me Jamie. Hold me close and kiss me.”

That he could do. She fit flush against his body, like she was created to be there, to be his. His body reacts to her nearness, to the knowledge that she is his, he is hers. He grows rock hard within seconds and feels her push closer. Oh, he wants her. He wants her so much. But he doesn’t want to ruch her. He doesn’t want to rush this. He lets his lips trail down her neck.

“ Yes Jamie. That’s it.” she encourages as his lips move farther down,“ It is okay. We are married.”

“ I …I want to see ye.” he shyly admits.

She smiles as she lowers the plaid. She stops when it reachs her waist not wanting to overwhelm him.

“ Ye are so beautiful Claire.” he groans.

She had never considered her chest beautiful. Her boobs were nothing special. She thought them to small. But in Jamie’s eyes, she was beautiful. So she is.

“ You can touch me. Will you touch me Jamie?”

His hand shakes as he reachs for her and her eyes fill with unexpected tears. He touches her as if she is made of glass, as fragile as the thinest crystal. No one had ever touched her with such tenderness since her earliest childhood. A wave of tenderness and desire hit her hard.

“ Like ivory. Your skin in like ivory. Soft and white.” He cups her breast in his hand and then lifts his other hand to cup the other.“ Do ye like how me hands feel on ye?”

“ Oh yes Jamie. It feels good. Really good. You can touch my nipples. Stroke them.”

He moves his big thumbs up to them gently tweaking them.

“ Like that.”

“ Oh gawd yes. Jamie I am going to do the same to you.”

She runs her hands up his musculer chest circling his nipples for a minute before claiming them between her thumb and finger. She gently squeezes and is rewarded by a deep moan from Jamie.

“ Is that how it feels when I touch ye there?”

“ Yes baby. That is how it feels.”

“ I want to make ye feel as good as I can. Please tell me how love.”

“ Oh gawd but Jamie is a woman’s dream.” Claire thinks in awe,“ Not only concerned about a woman’s pleasure but willing to be instructed.”

They lay down on a blanket he had spread beside the fire.

“ Put your mouth on my breast Jamie and use your tongue like you did your thumb.”

He lowers his head and lifts his breast up. He groans deeply when he first taste her. It bleeds into hers.

“ Yes Jamie,” she cries out as he draws her nipple deep into his mouth before eagerly flipping it around his tongue. She holds his head in place with one hand while working his own nipples with the other. He works her right one until she pulls at his head urging him to pay attention to the other side. He moves over and lavishs the left with the same attention. He is as hard as stone against her thigh and she is very eager to feel him inside her. But she wants to make sure he is properly instructed and that he feels as good as she does.

“ My turn baby.” She moves him away from her boobs and lays him flat. She lowers her mouth and draws his nipples into her mouth.

 

He cries out in Gaelic and she smiles. She is half on him and the plaid was barely covering her pelvis. She would have removed it but wanted to introduce him to the art of love a bit at a time. She fills him straining towards her and knows it is almost time. Neither will be able to hold out long.

“ Take off your kilt Jamie.” she says after teasing his nipples for a few minutes.

He does as she unwinds the last of the plaid from her. He is very ready. His penis stands straight and proud from the nest of red curles. Claire’s eyes get big. He is huge. A good eleven inches long and two inches in circumference. She feels his eyes roam down her body. She had just been to the spa and got waxed before leaving on holiday. So she was very bare. She wonders what he thought of that.

“ Ye are as smooth as a wean.” 

“ I know. In my time, must woman are. Do you mind?”

“ No Sassanech. Makes it easier to see what I am doing. ”

“ Touch me there Jamie. And I will touch you.”

He fills her hand. She knows he is hanging on by a thread. So she doesn’t more her hand. She just holds him. He cups her just letting his fingers rest there for a moment.

“ Tell me how to make ye feel good Sassanech.”

“ Touch me Jamie. Stoke me like you did on my breast.”

He places one then two fingers deep inside her. He starts to move them stroking her from the top to the bottom. She is close too. She felt the pressure building.

“ Yes Jamie. Yes baby. Keep it up. I am very close.”

He isn’t sure what she is close to but is eager to find out. He adds a finger and within a few strokes, she explodes.

“ Oh gawd yes. Oh Jamie! ”

He feels her get wet under his fingers and knew something had happened. He can tell by her tune and the look on her face that it is good.

“ So ye feel good. I made ye feel good?”

“ Very good. Now I want to show you how good. Come here my husband. Time to consummate this marriage.”

She guilds him between her legs and they both gasp when he fills her. She is climaxing and tightens around him. He is so big he fills her in a way no one else ever had.

“ I want to move Claire. I need to move.” 

“ Move Jamie. Move baby in what ever way feels good for you.”

“ I won’t hurt ye. Ye are so small.”

“ And you are so big. But you prepared me. By making me feel good. By making me climax you prepared my body for you. You will not hurt me. You will make me feel good.”

He is shaking with the effort to be still so she helps. She moves under him. Moving herself up and down the length of him.

“ Oh Claire. Oh gawd Claire.”

“ Move with me Jamie. Please move with me baby.”

He does. He moves with her rythmn and she is soon climaxing again.

“ Jamie!” 

He knows know what her cries mean. That she is feeling good again. That he had made her feel good again. Which is very good. Because he is unable to hold out. He speeds up his rytmn and feels himself explode within her a minute later.

“ Claire.”


	27. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The want is still there. Claire shows Jamie a different position.  
> NSFW

“ So Jamie. What did you think? Was it the same or different than you imagined?”

“ I could’ve ever imagined that Claire. It was everything.” He lays turned to face her gently stroking her from her shoulder to her fingertips.

“ Everything. That is sweet. I have never been anyone’s everything.” she is breathless from the lovemaking and the feel of his fingertips on her skin was turning her on again. She felt like every nerve in her body was hypersensitive.

“ Well I would pray not Sassanech. Ye be my wife. Ye are only to be everything to ye husband.”

“ I guess that is true. It must be. Because Jamie, I have never ever felt this way after. We just ended and I want you again. I still ache for you.”

“ Do ye?” He smiles as he moves his hand over her chest. He stops to cup the closest breast in his hand. He feels her nipple harden and push against his palm.“ So ye have ne’ felt these way after laying with another man?”

“ Never. I have been satisfied. But never this satisfied. And never wanting, still aching after being so satisfied. Usually I just go to sleep.”

“ Well Sassanech, I had ne’ laid with a lass but I have done things. Things that gave me a cockstand. But I have never felt like this. I have never wanted anyone so much. A want only tempered by laying with ye. A want refired by touching ye. By feeling your body respond to me.”

He bends down and pulls the nipple that he had been teasing deep in his mouth. She arched up to him, unable to hold back the groan. He suckles her for a few moments.

“ It is ye Sassanech. There is no one else. There could be no one else. I nev’ want to ken what another lasses breast taste like in my mouth. I nev’ want to ken the noises she would make as I pull her nipple in me mouth. You, my wife. You and ye only. Now and forever. I love ye Claire. I love ye so much.”

“ I love you Jamie. And I want you again. Lay down baby. I want to show you another way to do this.” 

She mounts him and guides him into her. He cries out her name as she takes him all in. She feels him all the way way to her womb. She focuses on the way it feels as she lifts herself up and almost completely off him. And then the hot tight slide back down. He lifts his hands and finds her breasts. She focus on his hands and the place where they are joined. On the orgasm that is building. On the look of joy and awe on Jamie’s face.

She focuses on all that so she doesn’t have to think about what he had said. What it means. And what it will cost them both when she leaves in two months.


	28. Castle Leoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive. How will Claire be received?

“ There. Can ye see? Right through the opening there. That is Castle Leoch.” Jamie says as he points ahead. They had eventually got redressed and mounted back up. Heading back to the castle that Jamie had left five days and a lifetime ago. A place Claire had never seen.

“ Wow. I…it is more real than I pictured it.”

Stone on stone. Build up in the style of the time, it had everything but a mote and a hidged guarded door. And so many people. Kilted men wrestling in the front. Ladies dressed like her, with kerchiefed hair, hung laundry on lines. Children ran in and out among the dogs and chickens. Horses and donkeys were ridden and hobbled. 

“ James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser!” a gruff male voice calls out as they enter the yard,“ We thought the fairies had got ye lad.”

“ No Murtach. I have had quite the adventure though.” Jamie responds the the kilted man that stands before the horse. He is a bit taller than Claire herself. His face is covered with corse facial hair, coal black to match what is on his head. His face wears a scrowl. It grows bigger when he sees Claire riding between Jamies legs.

“ And who be this then?”

“ Murtach Fitzgibbons Fraser, May I introduce my wife, Claire Elizabeth Fraser. Claire me cousin and Godfather Murtach.”

“ Pleased to meet you.” Claire politely says.

“ A Sassanech! Ye disappear for five days and return with a Sassanech wife?”

“ Aye. Tis a bit of a story.”

“ And I am anxious to hear it.” Murtach responds.

Jamie dismounts and helps Claire down.

“ And ye shall. I have word that Uncle Column is ill. Claire be a healer. She is anxious to see if she can help him.”

“ A Sassanech. This will be interesting.”

“ Aye.” 

“ Well, do me eyes deceive me or is that young Jamie returned at last.” a gentle female voice inquires.

“ Aye. I have Mrs. Fritz.”

“ And who have ye brought with ye?”

“ Mrs. Fitzgibbons may I present me wife. Claire Elizabeth Fraser. Claire, the heart and soul of the castle. Mrs Fitzgibbons, know to one and all as Mrs Fritz.”

“ Pleased to meet you.” Now off Donas, she is able to greet the lady before her with the proper curtsy. Mrs Fritz is a very plumb cheerful woman. Her snow white hair is covered with a white cap and her open face is covered in a big smile.

“ A wife. How wonderful! We must plan a celebration. And I must know the story of how you meet. Come along dearie. We will get ye some food. And ye and your husband can give me and Murtach the story.” 

Claire is swept away by the sweet woman’s enthusiasm. She turns to make sure Jamie is following. He smiles and takes her hand. A still scrowling Murtach follows as Mrs Fritz leads them into the castle proper.


	29. Column and Dugal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie introduces his wife to his uncles.

“ Himself will want to be meeting ye Claire.” Mrs Fritz says. She had feed them, found them both clean clothes, and even tamed Claire’s unruly curls back into a tight bun. She had also listened with rapt attention to their story. They had discussed it on the way to the castle and.decided the partial truth was more papable for the situation. So they had picked up with Claire’s first meeting with Black Jack. Leaving unsaid fairy ponds and time travel. Mrs Fritz was a good listener and gasps at all the right places. She and Murtach had listened to their tale of attempted rapes, promises kept, and Black Jack Randalls death without a word. Mrs Fritz was pleases to hear of Claire’s healer skills and both her and Murtach’s faces softened when Jamie told them about his forest proposal and the hand fast ceremony. He didn’t offer wedding night details. They had come to the end of their tale.

“ Himself?” Claire inquired.

“ That would be me Uncle Column. He is the head of clan MacKenzie and me ma’s brother. This is his castle. He and me other uncle Dougal will be anxious to meet their nephews bride.” Jamie explains.

“ And I need to meet and see about treating him.” Claire says wih confidence she doesn’t quite feel.

“ Twill’ be okay Sassanech. I will be with ye.”

“ Well Jamie lad. What have ye went and done?” Column MacKenzie is an imposing man despite the bowed legs that are his main feature. It is something about his personality. As the oldest son and laird of the castle, he knew his place in the world and wouldn’t let his physical impairments affect that. He would be as tall as his nephew and brother if not for the aforementioned disability. His hair flows down his back in a dark wave. His eyes are piercing blue and when he meet Claire’s glance, held a challange.

“ I have taken a bride Uncle.” 

“ Aye I can see. And a bonny lass she is. But a Sassanech. There be plenty of eligible lasses right here. Why, I thought ye had a arrangment with Miss Lerry MacKenzie.”

“ No Uncle. Lerry is a bonny lass but I love Claire.”

“ Love? What has that to do with a marriage? And how long could ye have kent her to ken that?”

“ I kent from the first.”

“ Well what is done is done. Have ye lain wit’ her?”

Jamie blushed up to his hair line before stambering out with, “ Aye I have.”

“ And I have lain with him also.” Claire added lifting her head up high. 

“ Well Jamie. She just may be your match.”

“ Aye Uncle.” He responds with a grin.

“ And ye say she be a healer?” This comes from Jamie’s other uncle Dougal. He is the polar opposite of his brother. Dougal stands a bit taller than Jamie. He is bald but sports a mustache and beard of silver white hair. Jamie had told her that he was the clans war chief. Claire could sure picture him in that role.

“ Aye she is. She sewed up me wee scratch.” He lifts up the edge of his kilt to show his uncles his impressive wound.

“ Verra good work.” Dougal says,“ Do ye think ye could offer me brother any relief?”

“ Yes. I believe I can.”


	30. Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire works on Column as Jamie tells his uncles his and Claire's story.

“ Gowan, the last healer we had here, he would rub on me back to provide some relief. Ye ken how to do that?” Column inquired of Claire

“ I do. But I believe it would offer more relief if I massaged errr rubbed a bit lower.”

“ Ye mean me arse? Begging ye pardon ma'am.”

“ Yes I do. And no worries. I have heard worse.”

Jamie, who stands with Dougal, on the other side of the room, can’t help chuckling at his wife. 

“ And says worse.” he thinks to himself.

.Column climbs on the eightheen century massage table and casually lifts up his shirt to reveal his back and arse. Claire coats her hands in the warm oil she had already prepared. She begins to work out the kinks and nodded muscles in her uncle-in-laws lower back and arse.

“ Jamie lad, while your wife works on me brother, can ye tell me the final disposition of the caption. I assume ye did not let his attack on ye wife’s honor go unavenged.”

“ She wasn’t yet me wife when Jenny and I came a upon him assaulting her the second time. I had made him a promise, ye ken. I told him when I first rescued Claire from his hand. That if I found him assaulting her again, I would take his manhood if not his life. So I did both. One quick draw of me kilt knife and a downward stroke, and it was done.”

Dougal looks at his nephew and slowly shakes his head. “ Well, I kent ye had a war chiefs blood in there somewhere Jamie. Ye cut his manhood off.”

“ Aye, he died reaching for it, poor bugger.”

At this all the men in the room bursts out laughing. Claire just shakes her head as she continues to work on the tight knotted muscles.

“ And Claire,” Dougal addresses her,“ how did ye respond? Did ye try to heal him?”

“ No, there was nothing I could do for him. Jamie, on the other hand, had a wound I could fix.”

“ Ah right. Ye did saw him up.”

She nods pressing her elbow into the small of Column’s back causes him to moan in contentment as his body relaxes.

“ How soon after this did ye marry her lad?” Column asks from the table.

“ It was the next day. We buried Captain Randall, Jenny headed home because I had a healer to bring back to the castle, and Claire and I were heading here.”

“ And ye decided on the way to stop and get married?”

“ I had to examine his wound. To make sure it wasn’t getting inflamed. It was so I had to treat it. We got to…talking and realised that we both felt the same way. Even though it made no sense. But sense or not, I love him. He loves me. We decided then and there to be married.” Claire explains.

“ Well, I am glad to see it. Even with her being a Sassanech. Truly lad, there are quite a few lasses here that will be heartbroken. But your uncle and I were concerned that ye ma’s early death took something out of ye. Not being commented to one lass at three and twenty. But it seems ye were just waiting for Claire.” Dougal says as a completely relaxed Column softly snores on the table.

“ Aye uncle.”

“ Well, let me show ye and your bride to your room.”

They walk out leaving Column peacefully sleeping.


	31. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real bed lets to more lesons. Jamie is a quick study.  
> Very NSFW.

“ A real bed! Now the honeymoon can really start.” Claire exclaims when they enter the room that Mrs Fritz leads them too. It has stone walls, a stone floor, and a stone fireplace. But the bed looked soft enough.

“ What is a honeymoon?” Jamie asks as he kneels down to start the fire.

“ A honeymoon is where newly married people spend time alone together to get to know each other as husband and wife.” Claire explains as she takes her hair down.

“ Ah. Well that is a good idea.” 

He gets the fire started and turns back towards her.

“ Can you help with my laces Jamie?”

He loosens the ones running down her back. The heavy skirt falls to the floor. She then turns to face him and he unlaces the front of her shirt. Within minutes, she stands in just her shift.

“ Now you,” she says her voice a bit hoarse. She reaches out and undoes his belt. It falls to the stone floor with a clatter. She then removes his kilt. Now they both are just in their shirts.

“ Claire,” he groans as he pulls her to him. His hands are hot through the thin material of her shift. She feels how much he wants her as he presses her close. She wants him too but also wants to teach him as much as she can before she leaves. A thought she can barely allow herself.

“ I want to show you something Jamie.” she breathlessly says as his hands work down to her arse.

“ Hmmm, and what would that be Sassanech?” As he talks, he leads them towards the bed.

“ I will show you.” She guides him to the bed. “ Lay on your back.”

"Aye Claire."

She climbs up beside him and lifts up the bottom of his shirt. He is very ready but instead of mounting him, she bends down and takes him in her mouth.

"What are ye doing, Claire?"

She doesn’t bother to answer with words. Her actions are enough to tell him. She sucks and nibbles. Licks and kneads his very tight testicles. He gives up speaking in words she can understand. His moans and groans and broken by unfamiliar Gaelic words. It doesn’t take long before Claire feels him twitching against the roof of her mouth and the drawing of his testicles as they prepare to release their load. She swallows, pulling him deeper inside as she does.

“ What…what was that Sassanech?” he asks after catching his breath.

“ You darling just had your first blow job.”

“ Blow..blow job. I never knew, never expected such a thing.”

She grins up at him from his belly where she rests. “ I want to teach you all I know.”

“ Ye are sure doing that. But ye couldn’t have received pleasure from that act?”

“ Well no. It is about giving not receiving.”

“ Then it be your turn to receive. Will it feel the same if I do that to you?”

“ Yes, if you take your time and pay attention.”

“ Show me what to do. I wish to make ye feel as good as ye made me.”

“ Okay Jamie.” She pulls the shift off and he follows suit pulling his shirt off.

“ Okay Jamie. Start at my breasts and work your way down. Do to me what you felt me do to you.”

“ Aye.”

He is gentle but determined. He suckles and kneads her breast until she is breathless and so turned on she feels like she might burst into flames.

“ Move down now Jamie. Please.”

He does. He nibbles on her belly and licks and sucks her belly button. She hadn’t realized that it was an erragenous zone until now.

“ Oh Jamie. I need.”

“ I ken Claire.”

And he does. He wastes no time parting her other lips and diving in. He licks and sucks as she withers and moans. When he finds her clit and draws it deep in his mouth, she yells out his name. She could care not if the whole castle hears.

“ Jamie, Jamie, Jamie.” She gets louder with every repition.

He fills the small nod of flesh in his mouth get harder and kens that this was where her pleasure would come from. He licks it up and down as her cries get louder.

“ Yes Jamie. Yes!”

As she yells, he fills his mouth fill with fluid and the little nub of flesh jump against his tongue.

Claire came apart. Her orgasm took over her whole body. Her arms and legs to heavy to move. Her heartrate and respiration was fast. She couldn’t take a deep breath. Her breasts so exquisitely sensitive that she feels she would not be able to handle them being touched. And her pelvis was pure sensation. She has never had an orgasm this powerful.

“ Ye feel good Sassanech?” he inquires from between her legs where he still lays. She can her the smile in his voice.

“ Beyond good Jamie. That was indescribably good.”

“ I always want ye to feel that way. Tis me job as your husband.”

“ Come here my husband. I want to hold you.”

They fall asleep in each others arms. Neither are aware that their was an audio witness to their lovemaking. That trouble lurks outside their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was listening?


	32. Leery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is confronted by a furious Leery the next morning.

Claire wakes before Jamie. She smiles as she watches him sleep. He lays on his back his gorgeous body on full display. She reaches out to draw her hands across his wonderful lips. As she does, she recalls the amazing things those lips could do. She smiles boadly recalling the previous night. Teaching him oral was just the beginning. They had done so much last night. Her body still tingles at the memories. Then her stomach growls.

She figures she could find her way down to Mrs Fritz and food. She slips out of the bad without awaking Jamie. The problem is getting dressed without help. She pulls the shift on and wraps up in Jamie’s plaid and makes her way out of the room.

Leery McKenzie is sixteen and thinks she has life figured out. She believes she has been in love with Jamie since she had first layed eyes on him when she was a mere lass of two and ten. She had received her first kiss from him just last week. And now he shows up with a wife. She stumps her feet and tosses her long blond curly hair in frustration at this thought. She had thought that it had to be a more business style marriage until she had heard him last night. Him and her were obviously enjoying themselves. Enjoying each other. She has no idea what to do about that. So she paces the hallway down from their room hoping to talk with Jamie. Instead she turns and sees Claire. Claire, wrapped in Jamie’s plaid her hair wild from lovemaking. Her lips swollen from his kisses.

“ Hello. I haven’t meet you. I am Claire Fraser.” zhe addresses the young lady. 

“ I ken who ye are. Ye are the Sassanech who Jamie brought home as a bride.”

“ Yes, I am. And you are.”

“ Leery McKenzie. The one who was supposed to be Mrs Fraser.”

“ Oh you must be one of the young lady’s he kissed. I am sorry.”

“ One of. I was the lass he kissed just last week. Last week! And now he be married. To a Sassanech!”

“ I am sorry Leery. It wasn’t planned. It just happened.”

“ Just happened. How did it just happen? He goes out to hunt and..”

“ And bring home a bride. It was a bit of a shock to both of us. I am sorry that it hurt you.” She couldn’t tell her she would be gone in two months. That then she would get her chance then. She couldn’t vocalize it nor explain it to this young lady. And the thought of him doing with this Leery what he does with her suddenly had her feeling sick.

“ If you would excuse me Leery.” She tries to get past her. 

“ No. I want to ken how this happened.” Leery puts her hand up to stop her. It lands on her chest and on her breast. They both freeze. Claire at the ordasity of the young lady and Leery at the sudden feeling that flows through her. It is like felt when kissing Jamie only bigger. Muxh bigger. She suddenly wants to kiss her. Wants to part the plaid and and see what she looks like in her shift. Wants to see her out of it. Wants to see if she can make her call out her name like she did Jamie’s. She blushes to the roots of her hair and drops her hand. She steps back.

“ I am sorry. I don’t ken what happened.” she mumbles her head down.

“ You went to stop me that’s all. It is okay Leery.”

“ No something else happened. I just don’t ken what.”

“ Leery what…”

But she had turned tail and was running away.

“ Okay that was weird..” she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! How will Leery handle this?


	33. Leery and Gellis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confused Leery seeks Gellis counsel. And gets so much more then she bargained for.   
> NSFW

Leery wasn’t sure where to go. What to do. What she was feeling. Nothing like this had ever happened to her. She had never heard it happening to anyone. The other lasses and her talked about what went on in the bedchambers between married people. But that was always a lad and lassie. Never two lasses. 

“ Gellis Duncan, the proctars wife. She may know about this. They say she is a witch. But the lasses say she knows about bairns and how they are made and how to stop them from coming. So maybe.” Leery thinks as she hides in her room trying to get herself together.“ I will go see her.”

“ Mistress Duncan. I am Leery McKenzie from Castle Leoch.”

“ Aye Leery. Are ye in need of something? Come in. My husband is out. So ye can talk freely.”

“ Aye thank ye. I ken ye ken about what happens in the bedchamber.”

“ Aye. Have ye got yourselve in trouble?”

“ Trouble?”

“ Did ye get yourself with a bairn?”

“ Oh no. Nothing like that. It is…”

“ Leery. I hear a lot. Ye can tell me nothing that would shock me.”

“ I…Jamie..Jamie Fraser he brought home a Sassanech bride.”

“ He did!” this did shock Gellis a bit.

“ Aye. I thought…well I thought he might take me as a bride.”

“ So ye are feeling heartbroken?”

“ No. I thought I would be. I thought I was but…she came out, wrapped in his plaid with only a shift on. I was waiting for him, ye ken? But she came out. I confronted her. Wanted to ken what happened. We talked a bit. She went to go but I wasn’t done. I wanted to ken more. So I reached out to stop her. Me hand landed on her chest and…”

Gellis sits beside her. Waiting quietly.

“ I got feelings. Like I got when Jamie and I kissed. But so much more. I wanted to do things, bedchamber things, to her. Do ye think I am possesed or something?”

“ Oh Leery. No I don’t. Some lasses like lasses like some like lads. It is okay.”

“ But I never kent anyone that did.”

“ Aye ye have. I do.”

“ But ye are married?”

“ It tis easier to be married. But I still would rather have a lass in me bed.”

“ Ye would?” Leery was lightheaded. She wonders if she would take her to bed. 

“ I would. Would ye like to show me what ye wanted to do with Mistress Fraser?”

“ Aye.”

She takes her hand and leads her to her badchamber. To her bed.

“ Help me out of my clothes and I will help ye.” Gellis offers.

Leery, trained as a lady’s maid has no problem with this. But her hands are shaken as she gets Mistress Duncan down to her shift. Her whole body starts shaken as she removes hers. She punctuates the disrobing with kisses on her neck, her shoulders. When they were both in their shifts Gellis says, “ What is the first thing you wanted to do to Mistress Fraser?”

“ Claire. Her name is Claire, Mistress Duncan."

” Claire. And I am Gellis. While we are here, I am Gellis. Leery, what is the first thing ye wanted to do with Claire?“

” I wanted to kiss her.“

Gellis pulls her to herself and takes her lips.

” So soft.“ Leery thinks as Gellis’ lips move over hers.” So verra soft.“ As they kiss, Gellis pulls her hair down. Leery reachs up to do the same, freeing Gellis chestnut locks.

” Now what. What was the next thing ye wanted to do?“

” I wished to see her in just her shift.“

Gellis steps back and lets Leery get a good look at her. Her breasts are huge. Her nipples stick up through the thin fabric. 

” Oh,“ Leery says as the sight makes her knees weak.

” What next?“ Gellis was just as turned on. It has been years since she had the chance to make love to a woman.

” I wanted to see her without her shift.“

Gellis obediently unties the shift while keeping her eyes focused on hers. She lets it drop. Leery stands fixated on her. Her eyes drop to her breasts. Even more beautiful than she had pictured them. They stand proudly from her chest and her nipples are huge and a soft pink.

” And?“ Gellis inquires.

” I didn’t think past this.“

” Then it is my time to show ye. Come here Leery.“

She walks over and Gellis undos her shift letting it fall to join hers on the floor.

” You are beautiful Leery. So beautiful. Come here my darling.“

Leery groans when she feels Gellis breasts against hers. Gellis moves her chest back and forth across Leery’s. Their nipples brush against each others.

” Oh Gellis. That feels so good.“

” We are just starting.“ Gellis says as she pulls her back a bit so she could drop her head. She licks her breasts all around before claiming her nipple in her mouth.

” Oh. Oh. Oh.“ Leery groans out as Gellis suckles her hard. She can’t resist reaching out to touch Gellis’ breast. It felt so good to feel her breast in her hand her nipple in her palm.

” Do you want to see what they taste like?“ Gellis asks after worshipping both of Leery’s nipples.

” Aye.“ a breathless Leery says.

” Let’s go to the bed.“

Once they get their, Gellis lays back placing her hands behind her head making her breasts stand out. 

” Come here baby. Taste me.“

Leery eagerly comes up to her and places her young hungery mouth over her nipple.

” Oh baby. Yes like that.“

Leery young, eager, and so turned on doesn’t hold back. She licks and sucks while playing with the other. Gellis, who had missed a woman’s touch on her body almost came out of her skin.

Gellis lets her play as she alternates between breast until she can’t stand it any more.

” Lerry baby, let me show you what is next.“

Lord but does she want to taste her. To place her finger inside and see how tight she is.

” Lay back.“ Leery does. Her body quivering.

Gellis starts at her gorgeous breasts. She sucks for a few minuets as Leery wiggles under her. She is to eager to take long. She leaves them and kisses down her beautiful belly. She works down to her glorious mound. Leery is moaning and groaning.

She kisses her curles, breathing in the scent of her, before parting her lips with her tongue.

” Oh Lord!“ Leery calls out. 

” Just wait!“ Gellis thinks.

She licks all the way down getting used to her wonderful taste. Leery arches up to meet her. Gellis then starts to suck.

” Gellis. Oh gawd!“

Gellis slips one finger inside her. Man, she is tight. Beautifully so. She starts moving her hand to the rythmn of her sucks before slowing down and starting to lick again. She wants to make her first time good. She reachs up with her free hand to caress her breasts.

” Oh Gellis. Something is happening.“

Gellis smiles against her as she pulls her clit against her tongue to bring her the rest of the way. She explodes in her mouth, arching tight against her..

She comes back to earth slowly. Becoming aware of her breathing, heartrate, and body. Gellis had pulled herself back up beside her and was stroking her hair.

“ Ye okay Leery?”

“ Aye. That was…that was I don’t have the words.”

“ I want to make ye feel like that. Can ye show me how?”

“ Aye. Came here lamb.”

Leery turns to face her. She lays her head on her chest.

“ Do what ye want with them?” Gellis instructs.

Leery pulls the nipple closest to her into her mouth. Her tongue runs around it.

“ Oh baby yes. So good.” Gellis cries out arching into her mouth.

Leery places her other hand on her other breast, teasing her nipple.

“ Oh oh ah gawd.” Gellis moans.

Leery plays until Gellis can’t stand it anymore. “ Baby, ”  
Leery looks up. “ Let me have your hand.”

She takes it leading her to her very hot. Very ready mound.

“ What do I do?” Leery asks.

“ Just touch me. Let your fingers do what they want. I will guide ye from there.”

Leery runs her hand through her soft curles. She then works her way into her heat 

“ Oh!” Gellis cries out as Leery’s nubile fingers run over her.

“ So soft and hot.” Leery whispers as she continues to explore.

She starts to move faster in response to Gellis gasps and moans.

“ Oh baby. Yes. Right there. Oh oh!” She begins to move her hips in response to Lerry’s exploration.

“ So close Just a bit more.” She gasps out.

She is panting and moaning but Lerry wants her to call out her name. So she drops her head and pulls her nipple back deep in her mouth.

“ Oh gawd. Oh Leery!”

She comes hard bucking hard against her hand.

Leery pulls off her breast and takes her lips. She kisses her hard, their bodies pressed close together. Gellis returns it.

Before she slips out of her house, moments before her husband returns, Gellis teachs her so much more. Including what she tastes like. Leery leaves determined to return as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always saw a bit of bi-sexuality in Gellis and wanted to make Leery more than a hinderance to Jamie and Claire.


	34. What is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire explains what may be happening with Leery to a shocked Jamie.

“ Where are ye Sassanech?” Jamie calls out as he wonders towards the same hall where Claire still stands looking towards where Lerry had disappeared. She jerks, coming back to herself at the sound of his voice.

“ I am here Jamie.”

He joins her frowning at how she is dressed.

“ Ye canna be a wondering around the castle dressed in such a way Sassanech.” he scolds.

“ Sorry. I was hungry and not able to dress myself.”

“ Ah…let me take ye back in our bedchamber and I will help ye. There should be a lady’s maid near.” he looks around with a frown.

“ There might have been,” she replies as she turns and follows him back towards their room.“ A young lady named Lerry McKenzie.”

She watches his reaction. He jerks a little before rearranging his face. “ I ken her.”

“ I know you do. She told me you were kissing her just a week ago.”

“ Aye,” he flushes as he opens the door for her. “ I dinna ken ye Sassanech. Dinna ken ye were coming.”

“ I know Jamie. Don’t worry.”

“ So how did Lerry react?” he inquires as he removes his plaid from her and picks up the bum roll to place it around her.

“ First she seemed very angry and hurt. But then..” she frowns as she recalls her reaction.

“ And then?” He starts to re-lace the front of her bodice.

“ She moved to stop me. Putting out her hand. She landed on my chest, on my breast. A pure accident but…she reacted strangely. Turning redder than pure embarrassment would allow for. I tried to talk to her about it but she turned tail and ran.”

He helped her finish dressing in silence. Thinking about what Claire had said.

“ I didn’t at first but I think I may now. I think she might like girls.”

“ What do ye mean, like?”

“ That she may want to lay with them, in a sexual way.”

“ That she may want to lay with them, in a sexual way.”

He looks at her stunned as she sits at the dressing table and attempts to tame her wild curls. “ But she kissed me. With enthusiasm.”

“ Did she? Well some people. Both males and females like both genders. She may be bi.”

“ Bi?”

“ It is latin for two.”

“ That I ken Sassanech. Ye husband is well educated. I just don’t ken what it means in terms of what ye said.”

“ Sorry Jamie. Bi is short for bisexual. Two sexual. Like and want sexual relations with both men and women.”

“ And ye think Lerry may be this bi?”

“ I do.”

He says something under his breath in Gallic and crosses himself.

“ Jamie?”

“ Tis a major sin Claire. If she is, she will be scorched and exiled if she isn’t burned as a witch.”

“ That is f***ing horrid. If she feels that way she can’t help it.”

“ Maybe Sassanech but in this time. This is how it is. Are ye ready to break fast?”

She nods absently, following him out of the room in a daze.


	35. Castle Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie establish a routine

Over the next few days, Claire adjusts to life at the castle. She and Jamie eat breakfast in the big hall with the other castle inhabites. The dirty looks she receives as she sits close to her husband makes it obvious that Lerry isn’t the only lass he had kissed before meeting her.

After breakfast, Jamie heads off to help Alex( a distant cousin. He has a lot of relatives here) tend to the horses. Claire heads to a room she is using as a surgery/ clinic to see patients. 

She sees everything from scolds from the kitchen to broken and dislocated bones and joints. The training she is getting her will stand her head and shoulders above the other interns. The other interns in her own time. The thought of leaving, of being physically seperated from Jamie, was a prospect she couldn’t consciously think about.

Sometime in the noon hour, she takes a picnic lunch, provided by the always helpfull Mrs Fritz, and meets Jamie at the padlocks. They sit, eat, and talk. She learns of his family and she tells him about hers. Her uncle Lamb and all the adventures they had as she traveled with him as an archaeologist. He tells her about his childhood, growing up in Lallybroch. About the loss of his brother Willy and his mum Ellen. About his best friend Ian who is now his brother-in- law. 

It is over these lunches that they get to know each other. In a way they should have before marrying. It is a sweet, relaxing time.

They have dinner with the rest of the clan. After, they are entertained by the castle’s storyteller or singer. Even though Claire can’t understand the words, she is relaxed by the candance of their voices and Column’s rannish. By they time they are ready to retire for the night, Claire is pleasantly buzzed and ready for love and sleep.

She and Jamie make love every night before falling asleep in each others arms. It is a hectic but sweet contented time. And when Claire thinks about it coming to an end, she feels a very real sense of panic. What she will do at the quickly approaching time she has to make a decision, she truly has no idea.


	36. A Bad Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare leads to a revelation

“ Jamie! Jamie! Where are you? Where did you go? Jamie!” Claire flares around on the bed, gasping for breath. She wakes Jamie who had been sleeping beside her. He wraps her tight in his strong arms.

“ Dinna flash Claire. I am here.”

She seems not to hear continuing to flash around, kicking out with her legs unable to move her tightly held arms.

“ Jamie! Oh Jamie! Where are you?”

He is struck by the longing in her voice. She is truly lost in her nightmare, unable to recognise his presence.

“ Claire. Claire. I am right here.”

He wraps his legs around hers to protect his manhood from her still wildly twisting legs. They had fell asleep after making love and were therefore nude.

“ Sassanech. Mo gairde. I am right here.”

She begins to settle. He feels her tight limbs lossen under his. 

“ Jamie?”

“ Right here.”

“ Oh. Oh you are here.” She reaches her hand out and touches his chest. She traces the soft ruddy hair “ Oh. Oh just a dream. Thank God.”

“ Sassanech, can ye tell me about it?”

.She shudders. He feels goose bumps spring up on her skin. She rest her head against his chest.

“ Jamie, hold me. Please, for a moment, just hold me. Okay. And then I will tell you.”

This is something he is happy to do. He pulls her close, his hands rest on her upper back. He begins to idly draw patterns on her bare skin. He starts to gently speak Gaelic to her. She still doesn’t recognise any of the words but, as in the first time, it soothes her.

Her heartbeat slows. Her breathing evens out. She melts into him. She focuses on the sound of her husband’s heart, the sound of his voice, the pop and sizzle of the fireplace.

“ I was in my own time. At first it was…it was good. I could take a hot bath whenever I liked. I could get places much faster then a horse moves. I had a phone, telly, electric lights again. But, it wasn’t long before I was missing you. Desperately missing you. I wanted it all. I thought I would just go back and get you. I would bring you back. You are quite intelligent. You could adapt. So I go to the pond. I go through. But this time when I exit, I can’t find you. I am wondering around and around. But I can’t find you. Nowhere!”

He tightens his arms. “ My love. I am here.”

“ And I thank God. Oh Jamie, I was so scared. It means something.. This need for you. I means something.”

“ Aye. It does. It means that we are to be together. That we are made for each other.”

“ How did this happen? I have known you two weeks. Just two weeks!”

“ Ye were called Sassanech. Before ye even stepped near the fairy pond, isn’t it true?”

She nods against his chest.

“ I told ye at the time that it be rare that calling. It means that their is a person or a task, a reason to come to where the fairies take ye. Ye, my Claire, my wife were called to be with me.”

“ Do you truly believe that Jamie?”

“ I do. Wherever ye go, whatever ye decide, ye will carry me with ye.”

“ I don’t know but right now we are together. Jamie please make love to me. Take me. Take me hard enough to forget the decision I have to make.”


	37. An Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire run into.. Well, you will see  
> A bit NSFW

“ Where are we going?” Claire didn’t want to complain but, even after two weeks of only getting places on horseback, her body wasn’t yet adjusted to the feeling. And they had been riding a few hours.

“ We are almost there. I promise my Sassanech, it will be worth it.” Jamie replies. She rides in front of him. She has been offered her own horse but, she prefers to be close to her husband, knowing their time together is short.

She sighs and relaxes into his body. There are some benefits to riding for hours between her husband’s legs. She still loves the feel of him, of his manhood tight against her back and arse. Kilts have benefits.

They ride for a bit more when Claire feels Jamie tighten up behind her. She reacts instinctively, stilling her body and breath as she listens for what he had heard. He whispers into her ear. “ Stay behind me. Keep a hold of my belt. I need to know where ye are.”

She nods glad he was smart enough not to ask her to stay behind. He dismounts and lifts her off. She slips behind him and takes ahold of his belt. He walks slowly towards the grove where, she can also now hear the soft moans. It is two women and she immediately suspects injury. She curses herself for leaving without medical supplies.

He parts the leaves and steps into the small circle. He stops, shocked by what he sees. They haven’t seen him yet. To lost in each other. He hears Claire gasp as she follows him in.

They lay on the forest floor. But not injured as he had also suspected. No, Leery and another woman he recognizes as Gellis Duncan, the procter’s wife lay in what can only be called a lover’s embrace. They are unclothed and are touching each other the way Claire had taught him to touch her to bring her pleasure on their wedding day. He crossed himself just as both women call out. 

Gellis sees them first, standing frozen watching them. She places herself in front of Lerry.

“ Well hello Jamie. And this must be the Sassanech ye made Mistress Fraser.”

“ Aye, and what have ye made Leery?”

Leery was fumbling behind her to cover her nakeness. But Gellis lay with her legs still open totally uncocerned about her state of undress.

“ I made the lass nothing. I just helped her discover who she already was.”

“ And ye Mistress Duncan. Does ye husband ken what ye are teaching the lass?”

“ No, he has his secrects and I mine. Will ye be telling him then? And getting Leery and I scorched or worse?”

“ No he won’t.” Claire speaks up,“ but if you wouldn’t mind Mistress Duncan covering up in front of my husband.”

“ Aye of course. Claire is it.” She gathers up her dress and a composed Claire steps around a still shocked Jamie and goes to help her and Leery finish dressing. When everyone was presentable Gellis says, “ Thank ye Claire. Ye seem a bit more accepting about all this then ye husband.”

“ Well Gellis, where I ahhh where I come from it is more common and more accepted.”

“ That would be England?”

They had all taken seats. Jamie and Leery still avoiding eye contact with everyone while Claire and Gellis converse without shame or awkwardness.

“ Yes. From right outside London.”

“ Well I dinna ken Sassanech’s are so open.”

“ Yes, well, my people are special ahhh different than other’s. ”

“ No. What happens between you and Leery stays between you and Leery.”

She turns to Jamie, who sits close beside Claire and had been listening quietly holding tight to his wife’s hand.

“ I willna tell. I don’t ken that anyone would believe me anyway. And,” her he looks to Claire with a soft smile, “my wife told me that Leery may be liking ladies after their encounter in the hall. I wasn’t understanding then. But I ken now.” He ends with a shrug embarrassed by the whole encounter.

“ Thank ye. Both of ye.” Leery softly says from where she sits beside but slightly behind Gellis. “ I am sorry Mistress Fraser for my reaction. I didn’t ken what I was feeling until Miss…ah Gellis explained.”

“ It is okay Leery.” 

“ Ah Claire Leery has told me that ye be a healer.”

“ Yes I am.”

“ I do some work with herbs and such me self. Ye are welcome to stop by and see what I have sometime.”

“ I would love too. Thank you Gellis.”

“ Thank ye for keeping our secret.”

“ You are welcome. Well we ought to be going so you can…” she gestures vaguely,“ And Jamie and I were on our way somewhere. He wished to show me something.”

“ Aye, so I was. Mistresses Duncan and McKenzie.” He bows to them and takes his wife’s hand and leaves them alone.


	38. A New View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie discuss what they have seen and her gives her some gifts.

Jamie was very quiet as the rode off in the same direction that had been heading before. Claire knows he is shocked. It was quite a sight. Even she, with much more exposure to such scenes, was startled. Coming up on a real life lesbian couple making love in the open wwas much different than seeing such a thing on the telly or on Tumblr.

“ Jamie, are you okay? Want to talk about it?”

“ Thank ye Claire. We are almost to where we are heading. We will talk then.”

She nods content to wait. She is back to enjoying her husband’s solid presence behind her. They ride on for another half hour or so before Jamie asks her to close her eyes.

“ I promise ye when ye open your eyes ye will be amazed.”

“ I trust you.” She closes her eyes sinking closer to him.

She feels Donas climbing higher for the next few minutes before evening out.

“ Open ye eyes Sassanech.”

She does and is struck dumb by the view in front of her. The are on a mountain top. Spread under them is miles and miles of greens and reds, yellows, and browns, as the glory of Scotland in the fall fills her eyes. 

“ It is breathtaking Jamie. I have never seen a more beautiful view.”

“ Aye, tis one of my favorite spots. Miss Fritz packed us a lunch. I thought we could make a picnic.”

“ I would love that Jamie.”

He helps her down and spreads his plaid out for them to sit on. They eat in silence for a while. Breakfast had been awhile ago and they were both famished. But after awhile…

“ Sassanech, have ye, in your time know lasses that do..that do what Lerry and Gellis were doing?” He reclines on his side and watches her.

“ I have known a few. But I think what you are asking is if I have ever seen anyone doing what they were doing?”

“ Aye.”

“ Yes and no. I have seen but not in person.”

“ How is that possible?”

How to explain telly’s and the internet to a eighteenth century man? 

“ I have explained pictures.”

“ Aye.”

“ Well there are ways to make pictures move. Some of those moving pictures show sex in all its many forms”

Jamie is righteously shocked.“ They show women doing that?”

“ Ah Jamie lad that is one of the most mild things they show.”

He crosses himself and murmurs something in Gallic. She thinks it is a prayer.

“ We must keep this is a secret Sassanech. It might be okay in your time, but such a thing, in this time, is verra serious. They would be in danger.”

“ I will say nothing.”

“ Good.I have something to give ye Sassanech. Two things really.”

She turns from the view to fully face him. He had sat up and was going through his sporren.

“ This were my mum’s. They are the one thing I have of hers. They are extremely precious to me. Verra. As are ye Claire.”

He opens his closed hand to reveal a string of pearls.

“ Oh,” she is temporarily speechless. Her mouth moves but no sounds come out.

“ Will ye wear them?”

She nods as tears run down her face.

He slips them over her neck.

“ Thank you Jamie. I have never got a gift that matters more. They are so beautiful.”

She was so taken with the pearls and what they meant, that she forgot that he had something else for her.

“ Claire, I promised ye a ring.”

“ You don’t have to do that.”

“ I ken that but I wanted too. Give me your hand Sassanech, please.”

She puts her left hand out and he slips a silver ring on her finger.

“ It is made from a key to Lallybroch. I want you to ken it is yours too.”

“ Oh Jamie.”

“ I ken ye are still deciding what ye want to do. I just want ye to ken that ye have a future, an option for a life here.”


	39. Taken Care of Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Care of Herself: A stand alone Outlander AU for Valentine’s Day  
> Very NSFW

She isn’t sure what is wrong with her. Jamie is very good at keeping up with his husbandly duties. And he is very good at it. She almost always ends up satisfied. So why does she find herself feeling hot and heavy desperate for completion?

She slips out of her clothes and washs off. She is adjusting to bathing out of a basin in her and Jamie’s room. She starts to get dressed after but still feels that thrubbing need between her legs. Watching off, the feel of her own hands on her breasts, between her legs, hadn’t helped. So instead of getting dressed, she lays naked on their bed.

She runs her hands over her breasts feeling her nipples tighten up. She moans as her breath comes faster. She rubs the tight nubs, craving her husbands hands, her husband’s mouth on them. She closes her eyes and pictures his red head bent over them, pictured his mouth sucking them deep into his mouth after his tongue worked them into even tighter peaks.

“ Oh Jamie.” she sighs as she continues to work them. Her hand leaves her breast and starts to drift lower.

Jamie had been helping Alec as one of the castles filly’s foaled. They now had a brand new wee filly that was the copy of her mum. He had left the stable after the baby had stood on woobly feet and found her mum’s teat. A job well done. He had cleaned up before heading to Claire and his bedchamber. He missed her. It was much later than he is used to coming in and he is anxious to see her. He hurries to the heavy wooden door and pulls it open.

She kept one hand on her breast rubbing her very aroused breast and nipple as her other hand drifts lower. She runs her hand over the hair that was growing back. She felt her own heat coming from under her hand. She parts her lips and runs her hand over the moist heat within. Her clit is way to sensitive to directly touch so she works to the sides of it, her thumb barely grazing it. Her fingers and hand work her mound with increasing urgency.

Jamie is stopped dead by the sight that greets him. His wife, naked and spread out before him. Her eyes are tightly shut and her face is flushed in the midst of passion. Her breathing is labored as her hand runs over her glorious breast. Her other hand rubs between her open legs. He can tell right away what she is doing. She is trying to make herself feel the way she does when he touches her the same way. His manhood immediately responds. It springs to live, pushing out in front of his kilt. His eyes never leave the glorious sight in front of him.

She is close. Her hands speed up as she caresses her nipple and clit. Her orgasm builds and builds. Her eyes are tightly closed as she pictures Jamie’s hands and lips on her.

“ Oh oh gawd. Oh yes, yes, yes!” she calls out as her body comes apart. She feels an explosion that travels from between her legs to the rest of her body.“ Oh Jamie. I need you!”

“ I am right here Sassanech.” His voice comes out much weaker than he intended.

“ How long have you been standing there?”

“ We can but we/ I still need you. I pictured you.”

“ Did ye now?”

“ I did. Please come here my husband. Let me help you with that swelling you have.”

“ Aye lass.”


	40. Rupert and Angus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets and is charmed by Rupert and Angus. But not by what they bring up.

Claire is quiet on the ride back to the castle. She plays with her ring. A wedding ring! Bloody h*ll. How can she be wearing a wedding ring? Crips. But to not except it, well she couldn’t do that. He was her husband. The question she ponders as they ride along was whether he would stay that? Would she stay here or go forward in time? Back to her time? She feels the weight of the pearls between her breasts, the small unfamiliar weight of the ring. He loves her and she loves him. She does or she wouldn’t have married him. But is that love strong enough to hold her in the past?

She is lost in thought until Jamie cries out, “ Well there ye are, ye auld buggers!”

She looks up to see two men she has yet to meet. One is huge. Almost as tall as Jamie with a big belly. The other is a small man. Both have full facial hair. And both have huge grins on their faces.

“ We heard a terrible rumor about ye wee Jamie.” the tall one says.

“ That ye went a took a wife.” adds the small one.

“ Aye, I did. Rufus, Angus meet me wife. Claire Elizabeth Fraser. Claire meet me cousins Rubert and Angus Mackenzie.”

“ Verra nice to meet ye Mistress.” the bigger one says bowing deeply,“ I am Rubert. At ye service.”

“ Very nice to meet you Rubert.” Unable to curtsey, she offers her hand.

“ Ye are a Sassanech.” Rubert responds as he takes her hand and gently squeezes it between his own.

“ Mistress Fraser, I am Angus. Did ye bewitch Jamie then? To get him to marry ye?”

Claire, recalling why they had hastened to marry, blushes furiously.

“ Angus, leave me wife alone.” 

“ Sorry Mistress.” 

His look of mischief makes Claire doubt the sincerity of his apology.

“ Well come then Jamie lad. Ye must tell us all about the wedding then.” Rubert says as they lead Claire, still on Donas towards the castle.

“ No wedding. Claire and I were handfast.” Jamie explains.

They reach the stables and Jamie helps Claire down. They all four take seats among the sweet smelling straw and horses.

“ No wedding! We must remedy that. Ye need to take vows in front of a priest.” Rubert insists.

“ Rubert the marriage is legal.” Jamie comments. He fears Claire’s reaction to a real wedding.

“ So you two have..” Angus’ gesture means the same in all centuries. He jerks his hips back and forth and leers at Claire. She moves closer to Jamie who is glaring at his cousin.

“ I said the marriage be legal. Stop embarrassing me wife.”

“ Well how was your first time lad? Did ye bleed?” Angus cheerfully asks.

“ No, but ye will if ye don’t heed my warning.”

Claire finds herself liking Agnus, despite her vulgarity.

“ It be about more than making the marriage legal. Ye ken that Jamie. It is about getting God’s blessing.” Rubert will not be detoured.

“ I will talk to me wife about it in private. Now, did ye bring back the game ye went after?”

The conversatiom flows into a discussion about deer, rabbit, and even a wild boar they had brought down. Claire happily lets them talk about the hunting trip. Something else to think about. A wedding!


	41. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire ponders what a wedding will mean.

What difference would it make if she took vows with him in a church? They are married legally for this time. That will be the case no matter what. 

This is what Claire sits arguing with herself as she waits Jamie’s return from the stables. But she knows what the difference is. She was trying to avoid thoughts of the future and just live for the day.. Because the thought of a future that does not contain Jamie is unfathomable. But so is the thought of living the rest of her live in this time. A completely untenable situation. And if she marries him, in a church, in front of a priest and God, well then she couldn’t pretend that this was just playing house. It would make the marriage more of a reality.

“ Come on Beauchamp, you are married. The ring on your finger proves it. But more than that, the love you feel for the man who put it on your finger does. Stop tip toeing around the question. The question isn’t whether you will have a wedding with Jamie. It is whether this marriage, that already is, is real will remain so. Girl, are you going to go or stay?”

“ Sassanech, did you say something?”

She jumps. She hadn’t heard him come in and she wasn’t aware she had spoken aloud.

“ I…ah was thinking aloud.”

He walks the rest of the way into the room and sits on their bed beside her.

“ About the idea of a wedding? Ye ken we don’t have to have one? This marriage is legal.”

“ I know Jamie. It is more than that though, isn’t it? Having a wedding, saying vows before a priest is different than saying them to each other in the woods.”

“ Aye, tis’. But Claire, if ye don’t wish too, tis’ okay.”

But it wasn’t. She could tell by his face, his tone. It means alot to him. And he means alot to her. Even still, she still needs time to think about it.

“ Jamie, can you give me a day or two to think about it?”

“ Aye, I ken it is a big decision. It means more than it would for other couples. I ken all it represents. Think on it Sassanech.”

“ Thank you Jamie. Are you ready for bed?”

“ Bed or sleep?”

“ Well I was thinking first one then the other.”

“ I like how you think.”

They discussed it no more that night.


	42. Emergency!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis with Hamish

“ Mistress Fraser! Mistress Fraser!” Claire who had been daydreaming in the quiet surgery, was startled by the frantic call.

“ Yes. I am here.”

“ Ye must come quickly. Tis’ Column’s son Hamish. He was trying to write Donas and was thrown off. He isn’t moving!”

“ Oh no! No one has moved him, have they?” she anxiously asks as she quickly raises and follows the young man, she now sees is Miss Fritz’s nephew Thomas, out the door at a run.

“ I dinna ken mistress.”

When they reach the padlock, she can’t see young Hamish through the crowd of men gathered around him, including Jamie. She walks over and pushs through to get to her patient.

“ I tole the fool that Donas was to big for him to ride. He dinna listen to me.” Alec says as she kneels before the unconcious( please God just unconscious) lad.

“ Has anyone moved him?” Claire demands as she lifts gis eyelids to check his pupils.

“ No Claire. I wouldn’t let them until ye came.” Jamie answers.

“ Good thank you.” 

What she wouldn’t give for a optic light or even a simple torch. She asks for a small lamp.

“ Whatever for lass? It is light.” Someone asks.

“ Just do as my wife requests. And do it right away..” Jamie orders. She hears the stress and concern in his voice. She wishs she could reassure him in regards to his cousin. But she can’t yet. Hamish was still unconscious. No sign of coming around. 

While waiting the lamp, she gently papilates his neck and back, seeking to determine if there were broken bones without a way to do imagining studies. She feels no obvious fractures, but he could have breaks she can not feel. He will have to be moved very carefully.

Someone hands her a small lamp. She runs it in front of his eyes and is very relieved to see them react. Just deeply unconscious then. But still can have a broken back or neck. And there could be brain bleeding too.

She runs her hands over the rest of his body, searching for any other injuries. She whinces when her hand encounters an obviously broken bone in his leg. He is young and it can be easily set. He will heal fine if there is nothing else seriously wrong. She needs to get him off the cold ground and into a warm bed. But carefully.

Jamie, I need something to stabilise his leg. It is broke. And his neck.“

” Is his neck broke too then?“

” I don’t know. I feel no broken bones but there could be some. Better safe than sorry. We need to get him off this cold ground. But carefully. And I want his leg and neck stable first.“

” Aye, what do ye need?“

"He will make a great surgical nurse.” she thinks.

“ We can stabilise his leg with a tightly rolled plaid but not yours. Will need that to move him.”

He nods and motions for one of the stable hands to hand him his. He then tightly rolls it, making a very plausible splint. She takes it and places it beside the broken part of Hamish’s leg. 

“ Belt.” she says holding out her hand. One is placed in her hand. She carefully secures the makeshift splint. Now for his neck. How can she secure his neck?

“Okay, I need a small plaid soaked in water, saturated. Then wrung tightly out. Like you would wring a chickens neck.”

“ Ah lass.” One of the stable hands runs off to do it.

“ We are going to secure his neck. We are then going to carefully roll him on to your plaid. The goal is to move him without jarring his back or neck.” she explains to Jamie. 

“ Aye lass. I understand.”

When the stable lad returns, she has Jamie roll Hamish to one side so she can position the makeshift neck brace. Once it is in place, they maneuver him onto his cousin’s plaid.

“ Do not let him move.” Claire instructs. She is quite worried. With all their maneuvers, Hamish hadn’t uttered a peep. He was still deeply unconscious.


	43. Waiting and Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hamish awake? Will he be the same?

Over the next week, Claire sees a lot of patients. People that were lerry to see her were now due to her ongoing treatment of Hamish. She was now trusted. This is both good and bad. Good because she was affecting real change at Castle Leoch. She was able to diagnosis preeclampsia in one of the kitchen maids. Getting her put on bedrest and possible saving the lives of both mother and child. Bad because Hamish still required hours of care a day. This leaves her dragging into bed in the early morning hours and slipping out of the bed before the sun rose. Jamie understands and is quite grateful for the care she is given his cousin and that she is more accepted in the castle. But she is well aware of the passing of time and that, if she goes back, they only have six weeks together.

Hamish worries her. He really needs ICU treatment. She has done her best to give him that level of care here, in this time. She set his leg as soon as they had him moved back to his bedchamber. A cast wasn’t possible. All she could do is wrap it tight. For now that was enough. He wasn’t moving around enough for the lack of the cast to matter. And that was what was worrying her. His vitals( as much as she was able to get) were stable. But she couldn’t check his blood pressure, has no way to measure his blood/ oxygen level, and, most important, she is unable to measure whether there was fluid building up in his brain, either blood or spinal fluid. And he was still showing no sign of regaining consciousness.

His pupils still showed that his brain was active. And that gave her some real hope. And yet, the longer he remains unresponsive the less likely he is to fully awaken.

They were feeding him as high caloric soups and broths, as Claire can get made here. He swallowed them. Another good sign. His mother, father, uncle, and cousin Jamie took turns sitting and talking with him. Another thing Claire insisted on. She made a point to make sure someone was always with him. If or when he woke-up, she didn’t want him to be alone. And she wanted him aware that he wasn’t alone even in the depths of his unconsciousness.

She exercised his body, moving his unbroken leg and both arms. She had him carefully moved, rolled him from side to side, both for exercise and for stimulation and to prevent bedsores. Along with checking his vitals and making sure he received good nutrition, it is really all she can do. It was up to him and God.

She was back in the surgery treating a minor burn on Miss Fritz when Jamie came running in.

“ Sassanech! Come quick! Hamish is awake.”

“ Oh thank God!” she exclaims as she quickly follows him out. Miss Fritz, praying outloud in joy, follows them.

“ I was sitting and talking with him, as ye asked, and he starts moving around.” Jamie explains as they hurry towards his room.

“ Did he say anything?” She still worries about the effect the long bout of unconsciousness and the orginal fall could have on his brain and level of awareness.

“ I dinna ken he said anything. I rushed out to get ye when he started moving.”

“ So he is alone?”

“ Oh no. Leery was in the hall. I sent her to sit with him.”

“ Good.” 

They walk through the door and Claire runs over to his bedside. He is still moving about on the bed. She is suddenly worried about his leg. Leery sits beside the bed talking gently to him in Gaelic.

“ Has he spoken, Leery?”

“ No mistress. Just moving. Moving is good though, right? He has been so still.”

“ Maybe.” 

She takes his wrist and takes his pulse. It is up a bit. She then moves to check his pupils. They still respond appropriately. He was coming out of his unconsciousness.

“ Hamish. Hamish if you can hear me squeeze my hand.” she instructs. They all watch his hand held loosely in Claire’s. Slowly he closes his hand on hers. The air in the room lightens and Claire is able to take the first deep breath in a week.

“ Hamish lad can ye speak? Can ye answer us?” Jamie says stoking his young cousin's hair back. “ We have been quite worried about ye lad.”

“ Cousin Jamie. Is that you?” his voice is hoarse from disuse but oh so welcome to hear.

“ It is lad. Thank Christ.”

“ What happened and why am in the dark? Light a lamp.”

Jamie and Claire looked at each other, identical looks of fear on their faces. It was the middle of the day and the drapes were open. The darkness was inside Hamish. He couldn’t see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he blind?


	44. Blind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Hamish's blindness be permanent?

“ What is it? Why is no one lighting a lamp?” Hamish demanded. He tries to move and Claire puts out her hands to stop him.

“ Your leg is broken. Don’t try to get up.” she explains to her patient,“ Someone bring me a small lamp.”

Leery runs off to do it. She hers Miss Fritz praying the Rosary behind Jamie who moves to join her. 

“ Sassanech is he..?”

“ I don’t know. I need to check his eyes.”

“ Cousin Jamie, am I blind?” Hamish wails from the bed.

“ I don’t ken lad. Me wife is going to check ye. Dinna fret.”

“ Hamish, I am going to run this lamp in front of your eyes. Please let me know if you see anything, even a flash of light.” Claire says her voice deceptively calm. 

“ Aye mistress.”

She runs the small light in front of his eyes, watching his pupils react. They disappear into pinpoints and then return to normal as she moves the light away, just as they are supposed too.

“ Mistress, I saw nothing.” He has remembered who he is and forces himself to speak calmly.

“ Okay Hamish. We will figure this out. Miss Fritz Leery. Please go find his parents. Tell them he is awake but nothing else. I will speak to them.” 

“ Yes mistress.” Leery responds slipping out of the room.

“ Mistress Claire, will he be okay?” Miss Fritz asks anxiously.

“ I pray so. He had a bad head injury. That can cause tempory blindness. Please go help Leery find his parents. Thank you Miss Fritz.” She hurries out to catch up with her granddaughter.

“ Is that true Sassanech? What ye told Miss Fritz?” Jamie asks.

“ It is. The only worry is I can’t see what is going on in his brain, if there is any bleeding or anything else putting pressure on his optic nerve.”

They are talking on the other side of the room, away from Hamish.

“ Ye could see that in your time?”

“ I can. There are machines that take pictures from the inside of the body.”

“ That is amazing. What do we do for young Hamish?”

What indeed. His eyes seen healthy, functioning the way they should, as far in as she can see. His neuro exam is good other than the blindness. He is alert and oriented. 

“ Well, first I need to stabilize his broken leg now that he is awake.”

“ Aye, what do you need?”

“ Strips of clothe, flour and warm water.”

“ Okay Sassanech. I dinna ken what ye are going to do but I will make sure ye have what ye need.”

“ Thanks Jamie. I am going to talk with Hamish and then his parents.”

“ Aye.”

The paper mache cloth cast holds well. His parents are feeled with relief mixed with fear when they find out their son is tempory( Claire fervently hopes) blind. They spend that day at his bedside alternatively loving on him and scolding him for riding Donas in the first place.

“ Will he regain his sight?” Column asks her as Leticia sits with their son.

“ I don’t yet know. This blindness could be just a tempory result of the force of his head injury. Or, it could be a permant result of swelling in his brain caused by the severe fall he took.”

“ When will ye ken?”

“ Over the next few days he should start getting his sight back, if he is going too. I am sorry.”

“ Sorry, my son is alive! Ye saved his life. If the wee fool be blinded because he was determined to ride a horse he was forbidden too, that isn’t your fault. Ye saved his life. I truly feared he was dying. Thank ye Claire. Thank ye.”

Over the next few days, Claire continues to see her other patients, and with Hamish no longer muriboud( she had secretly worried he was dying), she is even able to spend quality time with her husband. But, in the back of her mind, constantly, was worry for Hamish’s sight. 

Physically he was making a rapid recovery from his fall and week of unconsciousness. He was eating like normal and the weight he had lost was starting to come back. He is complaining about the makeshift cast itching. He wants to walk. His cousin Jamie, makes him a walking stick and Claire allows him to walk or hobble around the room and up and down the hall. But he still can’t see. It is approaching the end of the third day since he awoke and his doctor fears that his blindness may be permant. She expected a gradual return to his sight. But Hamish fools her.

 

Jamie and her are preparing for bed when Dougal bangs on the door..“ Claire, it is Hamish.” 

Her heart drops to her stomach. What happened? A sudden stroke like the one that felled her father- in- law from a undiagnosed blood clot. Had he stumbled down the stairs? But it is good news.

“ He can see. All of a sudden, he can see!”

She graps her wrap and pulls the door open. Jamie follows in just his shirt. Neither are concerned with their state of undress.

“ I was reading to him. His mother and I. Column has already retired. He suddenly called out. ” I can see you mother and you Uncle Dougal.“ he said” Dougal explains as they all three run towards Hamish’s bedchamber.

“ Such incredible great news.” Claire says as they reach his door. They enter and Hamish runs over on one leg to greet them.

“ Cousin Jamie, Mistress Claire, I can see you!.”

Claire bends down to his level with tears blinding her own eyes.

“ Oh Hamish, I am so glad. So very glad.”

When she gets herself together, she gives him an eye exam. 

“ His vision is perfect.” she tells his waiting family.

“ Thanks be to God,” his mother says.

“ You wee rattan. You will not ride Donas again without permission.” His Uncle Dougal scolds before pulling him in for a tight hug.

“ I am so glad ye are okay lad. Ye had us scared to death.” Jamie adds.

His father was awakened and told the news. The whole castle celebrates.

“ Dougal is awefull fond of Hamish.” a very relieved Claire says hours later when they finally head to bed.

“ Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well indeed!


	45. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire learns of Hamish's true father.

“ Is there something you would like to share Jamie?” Claire asks when they make it back to their room.

“ Well, it is just Dougal be young Hamish’s father.”

She turns to him, her eyes wide with shock. “ You mean Letrica had an affair with her husbands brother?”

“ No. It wasn’t like that. Come seat beside me.” He invites patting the bed beside him. She joins him and turns expectantly towards him.

“ Column kens that the lad is Dougal’s. Ye see Column canna ah…he canna get a…ah…that is he canna get a cockstand.” His face is scarlet.

“ Oh. I see so Dougal ah offered stud services.”

“ Well Sassanech, that be one way to put it. But legally Hamish be Column’s.”

“ And therefore a heir.”

“ Aye. Yes a heir. Because Column couldn’t Dougal did.”

“ And how did Letrica feel about all this?”

He shrugs. “ She needed a child, a heir. Her husband couldn’t provide one. So…”

“ So on to the brother.” He doesn’t pick up on the sarcasm in her voice.

“ Aye. Tis’ how it is done.”

She shakes her head. “ It seems Letrica didn’t have a choose.” 

“ And how would it be done in your time?”“

” Well children aren’t required in my time. And if they are desired and the man or woman is unable to have them or make them, well their are lot’s of medical ways to help.“

” That is good. But in this time there aren’t as many options. And Column had to have a heir.“

” I can see that. But it is more than that. If he can’t get an erection than poor Letrica isn’t getting much satisfaction.“

” Well Sassanech, me uncle still has working hands and a working mouth. Mine seem to serve ye well enough.“

” Hmmm that is a good point. It has been awhile Jamie. Would you like to reacquaint me with their uses?“

” Oh aye.“


	46. Wedding Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a wedding?

She is covered in sweat from her head to her feet. She is glued to Jamie’s side. He is also covered in sweat. They had made love like the newlyweds they are. Newlyweds who had been deprived of each others company for a week.

“ Well that was very nice,” a breathless Claire says.

“ Aye did I help with ye worries about Leticia?” He had reacquainted her with the power of his lips and fingers.

“ Oh yes you did.”

“ Good..”

“ Jamie?”

“ Aye.”

“ Do you still want a wedding?”

He had been drifting towards sleep but Claire’s words woke him right up. “ I do. But Claire we are married. It isn’t a necessary to make it so.” He had turned to face her.

“ I know Jamie. It is just I have been thinking and well…in my time we can get married in a courthouse. It is kinda like the hand fast ceremony. And I always rhought if I was to marry, in my own time, that is how I would want to do it. But, this isn’t my time. And it means a lot to you so…”

“ No Sassanech. It has to be okay with you too. Ye and I be a team. It canna be just my wedding. It must be our wedding. Until it is we wanna be doing a wedding.”

“ Ah Jamie.”

“ I ken what it will mean. And honestly if it would keep ye here, I would take us before a priest today. But Claire I willna force ye either physically or emotionally to stay with me.”

Her eyes fill with tears as she looks at this who had became her everything in a month. 

“ Let’s plan a wedding.” she says in a tear thickened voice.

“ For both of us?’”

“ Aye Jamie for both of us. I love you and want to pledge before God and every one.”

Now they are both crying.


	47. Eve's Curse and Birth Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire explains to a shocked Jamie about birth control.

“ Owe owe dang it. Oh f..freak. Owe owe owe.”

Jamie wakes to the sound of his wife in obvious distress beside him. He reachs for her to find her curled up in a ball beside him.

“ Sassanech Claire, what is wrong?”

Her deep groans were her only answer. His hands shake as he pulled her into his trampling arms.

“ Sassanech!” His fear broke through her pain.

“ Jamie!”

“ Claire please what is it? Ye are scaring me.”

“ I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“ Are ye hurting somewhere Sassanech? Are ye ill?”

“ Yes and no? I am not ill but yes, I am in pain.”

“ Ye are bleeding.” his voice raises when he sees the blood on the sheet between them.

“ Yes, but it is okay Jamie.”

“ Okay! Ye are in pain and bleeding.”

“ It is just my period.”

“ Your what?”

“ Ah, woman’s monthly curse.”

“ Oh Eve’s curse.”

“ Yes. D*m that woman.”

“ Aye. I didn’t expect…how can I help?”

“ I need some clothes to catch the blood.”

“ And the pain?”

“Can you make some willowbark tea?”

“ Aye.” He gets out of the bed and places the kettle over the fire. He then turns and hands her one of the small rags they use for washing.

“ Thank you Jamie.”

A bit later….

“ I feel so much better. Thanks so much Jamie.” She was now clean and the willowbark tea helped the cramps. She was tucked back in a clean bed and cuddled back against her husband.

“ Ye are welcome my love.”

“ Jamie what did you mean you didn’t expect? I mean you know that woman have monthly bleeding?”

“ Aye, I ken that. I just thought, I mean we be married and I ken that when we lay together that is how bairns get started.”

“ Oh, you thought oh Jamie.”

“ I ken ye haven’t decided whether to return to your own time. And if ye decide to return, ye won’t be wanting to be carrying me bairn. It is just me sister was quick with me nephew a month after she married Ian. I didn’t ken there be a way to stop that from happening.”

“ Oh Jamie. Couples can have sex for months even years with getting pregnant. And that is unprotected.”

“ Unprotected?”

“ Ah my sweet innocent husband. There probably isn’t many methods to prevent pregnancy in your time. This time. But in my time woman choose when even if to have children. There are many methods to choose from.”

“ So ye…are ye have ye used such?”

“ Yes. I have and I am. Feel here,” She offers her left upper arm and he feels the slight bump under the skin.

“ What is that?”

“ That is the reason I haven’t got pregnant. It is an implant. It releases hormones that prevent pregnancy.”

“ Hormones?”

“ Hormones are produced by your body. For a man they make his body grow hair, deepen his voice, give him erections. For a woman they make her breast grow, cause periods, substain pregnancy and nursing. And, the right kind, can prevent the release of the ovum, the egg that is the woman’s part of making a baby. Therefore preventing pregnancy.”

“ Oh so we, if ye choose to stay, we can’t make bairns?”

“ Oh no. We can. This implant only releases hormones for five years and I have had it in for four and a half years. So I could get pregnant in six months. If I choose to stay. That is why my period surprised me because this implant also stops woman from getting the Curse. But they start back as the hormone levels drop. So it means soon. I will be fertile again soon.”

“ Well that is good. ” But he is frowning.

“ What is it Jamie?”

“ It is just. I ken that ye were with other men before. But hearing ye used something to keep from quickening with a bairn. Ah Claire, I feel jealous of them. These unknown men that also ken the noises ye make in ye pleasure.”

“ Ah Jamie, whould it help you to know that none of those men have made me feel as good as you do? They have never heard the noises you have.”

“ Truly?”

“ Truly.” 

His face lights up and his smile covers his face.

“ Well that is good.”


	48. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans and a wedding.

“ So, ye two be wanting a wedding?” Column addresses his nephew the next day.

“ Aye, I ken, we ken that the marriage be legal. But we both wish to be married before a priest. To say vows.”

“ Good. Ye mother would want it that way.” Jamie’s late mother, Ellen, was Column and Dougal’s older sister.,“ I will arrange to have the bans read and a wedding planned for here in a months time.”

“ No.”

“ No? Ye do not wish to have the wedding here then? Well, we can do it in the church but it would limit those who could be there.”

“ No, I mean, here is great and I thank ye. But we don’t wish to wait a month.”

“ Why not? It isn’t like ye can’t continue to enjoy the marriage bed. Ye still be married.”

Jamie blushs furiously at his uncle’s crude but honest assesnent.“ I ken that uncle. It is just that I wish to take Claire home to Lallybroch. I wish us to say vowes before then. It may make Jenny accept the news better.”

“ Oh aye. I see. It may at that. Janet can be a bit headstrong. Okay lad I will see what I can do. I owe ye and Claire. Ye for bringing her here. Claire for saving Hamish’s life and sight. I will make ye a wedding and soon.”

“ Thank ye uncle.”

At the same time Jamie was making wedding plans, his wife was working her healing art.

“ Now Angus, how did this happen?”

“ Well mistress, I was just fooling around with the lads. I didn’t see wee Willy, he is a canny lad that one. He came up behind me and came down with his dirk before I ken’d he be there. He didn’t mean to actually cut me. But I jerked and.. ”

He shrugged and Claire loudly exhaled. The cut wasn’t that deep but was long enough to need to be closed with stitches. That was easy enough. Claire was concerned about infection. Angus didn’t keep the cleanest hands.

“ I will have to sew it shut. And you will need to keep your hands clean or at least cleaner while it heals.”

“ Now, why would I need to do that?”

“ Just trust me.”

She was more trusted in Column’s keep since the whole incident with Hamish but, her modern insistence on cleanliness had only effected Jamie so far.

“ Well, if ye say it I will do it.”

“ Very good.”

Soon after she sents Agnus off with five stitches, and strict instructions on the wounds care., Lerry enters.

“ Hello Lerry. Are you ill or injured?”

“ Well no mistress. I just wish to talk to ye, if that is okay.”

“ Of course Lerry. What is on your mind?”

“ I ….I nev'r thanked ye for not telling what ye saw between Gellis and I.”

“ It is okay Lerry.”

“ But mistress, ye not being from around here may not ken, but what Mistress Duncan and I did, well it be a serious sin and a crime. We would be a real risk for death if the right people were to find out.” Lerry’s eyes are wide, her breathing heavy, and her hands, glasped in front of her, shake.

“ I understand Lerry, truly. Jamie explained all that to me. You have nothing to fear from me Lerry.”

“ But I kissed ye husband and when I confronted ye that day, I was wanting him for me self.”

“ I know Lerry. But when you kissed him, he wasn’t my husband. And, as for the other, do you still want him?”

Lerry drops her face as blood fills her face. “ No mistress. I no longer do.”

“ So there is no ill will between us. And, even if there were, I wouldn’t tell what I know about you and Gellis. Loving someone shouldn’t be a death penalty offense.”

“ Thank ye mistress. Thank ye truly.”

“ You are welcome Lerry. I am available whenever you need me. To talk or listen.”

Lerry’s face a lights. “ Thank ye!”

Later that evening.

“ Sassanech, I have good news.” Jamie comes rushing into Claire’s surgery. He startles the yough kitchen maid that Claire is treating for a minor burn. “ My pardon Katie.” he bows deeply to her.

The poor lass stambers out something that sounds like, “ Tis’ okay.”

“ Katie, you come back if the burning gets any more painful or if the burn gets redder.” Claire instructs.

“ Aye ma'am.” she mumbles as she slips past Jamie and hurries out the door.

“ Did you kiss her too?” Claire asks him her eyesbrows raised.

“ Katie? No Sassanech. She is just painfully shy.”

“ Okay. You said you have good news?”

“ Aye. Column has agreed to arrange our wedding, here, in three days. Ye just need a dress.”

“ Three days. That is wonderful Jamie.”

"Aye!"

“ Ah lass. Ye willna make Jamie a beautiful bride.” Miss Fritz and her granddaughter Lerry are helping Claire prepare for her wedding.

“ Ah ye are quite bonny mistress.” Lerry agrees.

Claire looks into the looking glass. She has been totally transformed from the twenty-first century woman she still was somewhere deep inside. She was different from top to bottom. Her hair has been tamed and pulled up into a high bun. A few curles freed to drift around her face. Her face is clear of all twenty-first century products and glows from the fresh air and from her inner happiness. The dress is a work of art. Made of silk and not the coarser linen she had grown used to, it clings to her body in a way that makes her feel quite sexy. 

It is grey with blue highlights. The bodice is cut low enough to be almost indecent. It is appropriate for mixed company only by the virtue of being cut straight across instead of scooped. The blue that breaks up the grey are in the shape of flowers. They cover the bodice, waist and the skirt that flares outinto a bell that reaches the floor hiding the lace slip and the satin slippers.

She wears the pearl necklace and the ring that Jamie had given her. She will take off the ring before the ceremony so it can be blessed before he returns it to her finger. Miss Fritz tucks a handkerchief up her left sleeve and she is ready.

In the absence of her father, who is two hundred plus years in the future, Hamish will be escorting her to Jamie. Several of the castles male inhabitants had offered including Jamie’s cousin’s Angus and Rubert and his Godfather Murtach. But she wanted Hamish who she had grown fond of over his week’s convalescence. And he was quite excited to be the one to do it.

“ Well Hamish Mackenzie, aren’t ye a sight.” Miss Fritz declares when she sees him. The wild young lad that Claire had got used to seeing running around was also transformed. His curles no longer sticks up willy nilly. It lays flat and styled against his head. He wears a brand new kilt and a fresh blinding white linen shirt. His face and even knee is clean. His face is lit up in a huge smile. His broken leg is still in a cast but he can now walk dragging it behind him.

“ You are very handsome.” Claire tells him.

“ Thank ye cousin Claire. Ye are beautiful.”

The wedding is to take place in the great hall. Claire has yet to see it transformed. She isn’t sure what they had done. She really hadn’t thought it would matter. But as she prepares to enter, her heart speeds up in anticipation. She realises it does matter after all.

With Hamish holding her arm they walk into to a fairy tale. There are candles everywhere. On the tables, hanging from the ceiling, on the platform that is being used as an altar. The sheer amount of candles stunned her so much for a moment that they blocked out the people. The castle inhabitants, all of them it seems, filled the room. Jamie’s uncles and Hamish’s mum have seats of honor in the front. She sees Lerry standing beside her grandmum. She sees Gellis with her husband the Proctor. Her wide eyes scan the room until they rest on her groom. 

He takes the breath that was still in her lungs away. Lawd but was he gorgeous. Resplendent in a brand new kilt in the Fraser colours of blue and grey. 

“ That is why they choose these colours.” she thinks,“ So we match.”

His shirt is as white as his little cousins. His plaid is drapped over his shoulder like a stash and is tucked into his belt. His sword is on his side. Since all the other men are weaponless, she assumes it is worn for ceremonial purposes. His hair is slicked back the curles fall in waves down his back. She has never seen him look more like the Highland Warrior he is.

Hamish’s broken leg doesn’t allow him to move as fast as normal. The traditional hesitation step is even slower. But suddenly the only place that Claire wants to be is at her husband, her groom’s side. It feels like it takes forever for Hamish and her to make it to the makeshift altar. She walks to Jamie her eyes locked on on him. Nope never expected this. Never in a million years did she expect to be anxiously rushing to her eighteenth century groom. But the only thing she wants now is the feel of his hands in hers. Finally she makes it to him. 

Hamish places her hand in Jamie’s. “ Take care of her cousin Jamie.” Hamish instructs and those close enough to hear, laugh.

“ I will Hamish. I promise.” Jamie solemnly tells him. Hamish nods and steps back from the make-shift altar and joins his parents and uncle.

The actual ceremony is beautiful. The latin words flow from the young priest mouth like poetry. He says the vows in latin and then in English for Claire’s benefit. She proudly repeats the vows looking deep into Jamie’s eyes. He does the same. The priest takes the ring, places it on the bible and speaks more latin over it while blessing in with the incense censer. Claire’s eyes fill with tears as Jamie slips it back on her. Then comes the blood vow. 

Jamie had warned her about this. The blood vowes that were a slightly more pagan repeat of the Christian vowes that they had just spoken. Dougal, using Jamie’s dirk, cuts first a thin cut across Jamie’s and then her wrist. He presses them together allowing their blood to mingle before binding their two arms together.

“ Remember,” Jamie reminds her,“ repeat after me.” She nods nervously licking her lips.

The strange Gaelic words don’t flow easy off her tongue. But she gets them said. She notices that the priest has turned away from this part of the ceremony.

“ It really isna accepted by the church.” Jamie explains to her later.

And then they are married in the eyes of the church. And he is invited to kiss his bride. He does with enthusiasm.


	49. A Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire's wedding has some surprises.

“ Slainte’ ” Column makes the first toast raising a glass of his infamous raddish to his nephew and new niece 

“ Slainte’,” Jamie offers back.

It isn’t like any wedding reception Claire has been in. No cake that they feed to each other. No table full of presents. There is lot’s of food to soak up all the alcohol. The alcohol flows freely. Raddish, whiskey, and scotch for anyone old enough to have entered puberty.

“ An excuse to drink.” Claire tells Jamie.

“ Ah Sassanech, we Scots nev’ need an excuse for that.”

“ Well I believe that.”

They sit at the head of one of the long tables. Claire rests her feet on her husband’s lap. She is pleasantly buzzed and starting to feel frisky. She begins to run her silk covered foot over the front of his kilt.

“ Claire,” he whispers hoarsly as his body starts to respond to her teasing.

“ Ah no one can see. And we are married in the eye of the church even.

’ Aye but it willna be plain enough if I stand.”

“ So then don’t stand up.”

“ Ye leave me no choice.”

"Good."

Meanwhile at the same time

“ But Gellis, we will be caught.” Lerry protests as Gellis moves her into an alcove in the back of the room.

“ Ye and Jamie weren’t caught, were ye?”

“ No but..”

“ And everyone here is verra drunk or getting that way.”

“ But..”

“ I just wish to kiss ye. I have missed ye.”

Lerry is unable to resist her lovers plea and let’s her take her lips.

“ Have ye seen me wife? I am ready to go.” Proctor Duncan inquires of Dougal. 

“ Ready to leave so soon are ye.”

“ Well I am feeling a bit poor.”

“ Ye ken the bride be a healer?”

“ I do but ne need to put her to work on her wedding day. I just need me bed.”

“ Then let’s see if we can find your wife.”

Kissing Lerry wasn’t like kissing her husband. Something Gellis avoids as often as possible. But she could spend hours kissing Lerry. Hours molded to her soft sweet lips. Hours pressed against her sweet body.

 

Lerry presses closer. She has forgotten her initial concerns about being discovered. She feels safe in the small enclave. Gellis has told her that her husband won’t come looking for her for a few more hours. Neither are aware that he was ill and searching for Gellis.

“ Have ye seen Mistress Duncan?” Dougal asked one of the young house maids who was moving through the room collecting empty glasses.

“ Aye sir. She was talking with Lerry near the back of the room.”

Dougal moves farther through the full room leading the proctor. 

“ Oh I see her hair.” Proctor Duncan exclaims when her catches a glimpse of his wife’s locks. He moves to the enclave unprepared for what he was about to see.

Gellis moves her lips from Lerry’s lips and starts to trail down her neck to the top of her bodice. Lerry moans out her name just as Proctor Duncan enters the small area.

“ What…” is all he gets out before grabbing his chest and collapsing. Lerry shrieks. Douglas drops down beside the prostate procator. Gellis gasps and moves forward dropping to her knees beside Dougal.

“ Is he?” she asks Dougal.

“ I dinna ken. Lerry. Lerry!” She stands in the same spot, her eyes huge and a small shriek still escaping her lips.

“ Mistress Duncan, canna ye get your lovers attention and sent her after Mistress Fraser?”

Gellis had prayed he hadn’t seen what felled her husband. Her face turns bone white as Dougal nods at her, his lips in a stern thin line. Aye he ken’d. 

“ Lerry. Run and fetch Mistress Fraser, quickly.” Gellis gets through to her and she runs off to do it.


	50. Emergency!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Claire be able to safe him and what will become of the lovers?

“ Mistress Fraser! Mistress Fraser!” Lerry’s panic entrance dropped Claire’s feet off Jamie’s lap and she was on them before she decided she was going to stand. Her panic triggers the doctor in her. And she is ready for whatever the emergency is,

“ What is it Lerry?”

“ It is Proctor Duncan. He…oh come quick, I fear he is dead!”

“ Where is he? What happened?”

“ He just grabbed at his breast and fell. This way.” The two women and Jamie are followed by several curious onlookers.

“ Is there anyone with him?”

“ Aye Dougal and Ge…his wife.”

Claire is starting to piece together what had probably happened. If the proctor had came upon a scene like her and Jamie had in the glade, then she can see him having a intense reaction. Cardiac arrest or stroke being most likely. She is rabidly trying to determine how to treat him. They make it across the huge room and the side of Dougal and Gellis, still crouching over the prone figure of Gellis’ husband. Claire drops down beside them unmindful of her silk dress. She quickly puts her hand on his neck searching for a pulse. She barely feels it.

“ Jamie Dougal, help me get him laid flat. Gellis move back. Everyone move back. he needs air.” Her orders are immediately obeyed. Once the men have him laid flat Claire moves to immediately start CPR. She presses her clasped hands on his chest putting all her weight down as she desperately tries to move blood through his body. After ten pumps, she moves up and tries to blow life back in him. After ten long minutes, she rechecks his pulse. It is now completely gone.

“ I am sorry. He is gone.” she tells the stunned onlookers. During the time she was trying to resurrect the proctor’ Column had arrived.

“ Thank ye Mistress Fraser. I ken ye tried your best. Did anyone see what happened?” Column asks.

Claire looks up from the floor, where she still sits in time to see the looks exchanged between Lerry and Gellis. This look confirms her thoughts.

“ It was His wife and Lerry. They caused this evil.” Dougal states. All side conversations stop as all attention turn to Dougal and the two women. “ We came upon them. They were engaging in devilish activity with each other.”

“ What type of devilish behavior?” Column asks.

“ They were in a lovers embrace.” Dougal says staring daggers at the poor women. A lot wail arises and Claire looks frantically around worried that she has another patient. It is Miss Fritz, Lerry’s grandmum reacting to this shocking news. Jamie helps Claire to her feet and she runs over to check on Miss Fritz. She is upset but in no medical danger. She holds her close as they both watch to see what will happen next.

“ Ye witnessed this brother?” Column asks.

“ Aye. I did.”

“ Well we have no choice. We must hold them for the examiners.”

“ No!” her grandmum cries as Lerry and then Gellis are taking into custody. Claire looks at Jamie the shock of the situation reflected in her eyes. Their wedding reception had turned into the beginning of a witch trial.

“ Jamie, can you help me get Miss Fritz laid down?” Claire can barely hold up the swaying woman. Seeing her granddaughter being lead out of the grand hall, knowing the next time she saw her would be in a witches inquest, was way to much for the poor lady.

“ Miss Fritz, let’s get ye laid down,‘ Jamie takes Miss Fritz out of his wife’s arms. The great hall was in chaos. His uncles are trying to restore order. Angus and Rupert were helping a couple other clansmen remove the proctors body. There are groups of women whispering and gossiping about what had happened between Gellis and Lerry. Claire knows that she has to get Miss Fritz out of the room before she ends up with another patient.

Jamie have carried Miss Fritz out of the hall and to her bed chamber. Claire has him lay her down and then she loosens her clothes and prepares some ginger root tea. She starts a lavender candle burning. She prays it is enough to calm her and she doesn’t have to use laundolum . Miss Fritz is bone white and her face is covered with a sheen of sweat,

“ Are you in any physical pain?’ Claire asks her as she holds her hand to take her pulse.

“ No Claire. Just, oh me poor poor lassie.  What will become of her? What do ye think caused her to behave such? What will happen to her now?”

She really has no answers for her. She looks to Jamie.

“ Now Miss Fritz, Please try not to worry. Try to rest and Jamie and I will be back to check on you. Please sent someone to get me if you feel queerly in any way.”

“ No Claire. It be you and Jamie’s wedding night. I will be fine.”

“ Just finish the tea, please, Maybe we should stay for a bit with you.”

“ Nonsense, off with ye both. I thank ye for all ye have done for me and the poor proctor. May he rest in peace. But it is your wedding night. I willna be fine.”

Claire reluctantly leaves after arranging for a well trained ladies maid to stay with her. “ You come and get me if she starts having pain or sweating heavily.” she instructs her.

“ Yes mistress.”

“ Come Sassanech we have done all we can right now.” Jamie wraps his arm around her and leads her back to their bed chamber.

“ What will happen now Jamie? What will they do to Lerry and Gellis?’

“ They will be held in the thief’s hole until the examiners can be summoned.”

“ The thief’s hole?”

“ It is a deep hole hewn from rocky ground to shore it up, covered and closed by a heavy barred door.”

“ That’s…that’s barbaric.” 

“ Aye tis’ I don’t ken why they were acting in such a manner in the great hall where they could and were caught?” he says as he starts to help Claire out of her wedding attire.

“ Why were we acting as we were in the great hall?”

“ We be married Sassanech.”

“ True and in love. But marriage isn’t an option for Gellis and Lerry. And won’t be for over two hundred years”

“ So in your time they could be married?”

“ Yes, but that doesn’t help them now. What will the examiners do?’ 

“ And if it is determined it is?”

“ They could be burned at the stake or have their backs latched raw.”

“ Oh gawd Jamie. We must try to help them!”

“ Aye, but there be nothing we can do tonight. Will ye come to bed with me Mistress Fraser?”

“ Yes Jamie, I will.”

They try to forget about the drama of their wedding reception for the rest of that night.


	51. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lawyer is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have researched this time and the laws about homosexuality. Lesbianism isn't against the law unless it is associated with witchcraft.

In the end, Column agrees the bring in the castle’s  lawyer for Leery and Gellis. Mainly due to the extreme distress of Miss Fritz.

“ Is the lawyer any good?’ Claire asks Jamie. It is the day after their eventful wedding.. They had enjoyed there second wedding night but now Claire’s concern returned to the other couple. .The difference in who they were treated here vs. her time was shocking. 

“ Aye Ned. He is fair for a lawyer. Me uncles wouldn’t have hired him were it not so.”

“ Do you think he can get them off?”

“ If anyone can he can.”

Claire sags in relief.

“ Sassanech,why are ye so concerned. Ye barely ken them.”

“ Because Jamie, they are facing death for loving each other. In my time, they could live a normal life, get married, adopt children.”

“ Oh aye. I ken. Well let’s go meet the lawyer. I wish to introduce him to me wife anyway.”

Ned Gowen is a short man with his spectacle’s perched on the end of his beak like nose. His plain face lights up in a smile when he is introduced to Claire.

“ My dear dear Mistress Fraser. My verra dear Mistress Fraser. It is so nice to meet you. We feared Jamie would nev’ take a wife. And such a beautiful talented one.”

Claire is a bit overwhelmed by his greeting. “ Very nice to meet you.”

“ And an English woman. How extraordinary!”

“ Aye, that she is.” Jamie agrees.

“ Aye we are all pleased with Jamie’s choose, but now we need to discuss Mistress’ Duncan and MacKenzie’s case.” Dougal reminds him.

“ Alas duty calls. But we have plenty of time to get to know each other. Duty first, always.” he addresses Claire before turning his attention to Dougal.“ What are the facts of the case?”

Dougal, the only living witness, fills him in.“ And then the Proctor grabbed his breast and fell prostate. May he rest in peace.”

“ Amen, I am sure the shook was to much.”

“ We had no choose to sent for the examiners.” Dougal says defensively. 

“ No, of course not. Now it is my job to defend them. So I understand all that was witnessed was the embracing? No charges of witchcraft before? No charges of curses or spell casting?”

“  Aye, just the unholy embrace.” Dougal says.

“ And Mistress Fraser, you are sure it was the shock that killed him? No sign of spells nor curses?”

“ It was the shock.”

“ Well then, it is simple. There is no charge that can be made against them.”

“ No charges! but they were..”

“ I understand but there is no law against two women engaging in sexual congress, begging your pardon Mistress Fraser.”

She waves away his concern.

“ Now if it was two men the sodomy law would be in affect. But two women aren’t able so. As for the church, well I suppose they could excommunicate them, but no charges of witchcraft apply. For that charge requires a living victim or prove that they caused the death of another. And our Mistress Fraser assures us that Proctor Duncan passed by natural causes. It is a simple matter to solve once the examiners arrive.”

“ When will they arrive? They are in the thieves hole.” Claire explains to Ned.

“ The thieves hole! They must be removed immediately.”

:” But they were engaged in an unholy act.” Dougal yells out.

“ I believe I will leave the judgment of unholy up to God. That is His area. Mine is the law. And your’s Dougal is war. And if you are trying to keep them from sinning with each, placing them alone together in the thieves hole may not be the best way to do that.”

Dougal’s face turns bone white and then blood red. He turns without a word and hurries away.

“ Ned Gowan, if I wasn’t married, I would kiss you.” Claire exclaims.

“ Well I am sure Jamie wouldn’t protest a peek on the cheek.” Ned says with a wink.

“ Go ahead Sassanech. He has earned it.”

She kisses both his cheeks.


	52. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's dream leads her to a startling conclusion.

Claire wakes and stretches luxuriously. The bed feels different as does the light. She opens her eyes and is stunned. Her room. Not her and Jamie’s. Her flat in London. Was Jamie and the whole time in Scotland, in the past, a dream? The thought makes her stomach drop and her eyes fill with tears. an involuntary gasp escapes her.

“ Sassanach, what is wrong lass?”

“ Jamie,” she knocks him flat on the bed as she enthusiastically jumps on him.

“ Well then, that is a nice good morning. Your time agrees with ye then.”

“ My time. My place and my time.?”

“ Aye, are ye okay?”

“ I am not sure. I brought you to my time?”

“ Wee, the fairy pond did, but ye had a bit to do with it, aye.”

“ You are here. We are here.” Her hands shake as she looks around at the electric lights, the wall plugs; as she listens to the sounds of traffic out side of the window.“ We are in the twenty-first century.” she states.

“ Well it would seem so Sassanech. I am looking forward to checking out your or is it our, into shower. We were to tired yesterday after all that travel. Did we really fly like a bird, in a plane?”

“ I suppose we must have Jamie.”

“ So can we shower Claire? And then check out the telly?” He sounds like a child on Christmas morning and Claire laughs out loud.

“ Yes Jamie. let’s.”

Jamie’s response to a shower amazes Claire. His eyes get as big as saucer’s when she adjusts the water and it starts to pour out. When he put his hand in it and finds it hot, he squeals. This is a sound she has never heard from him. After his shower, that she joins him in, she gets the honor of seeing him in jeans. And doesn’t he look fine! They cling to all the the right places, in all the right ways.Her own clothes feel strange on her.

After they are both dressed she leads him into the family room. It is the same as when she had left it but feels different. It isn’t just Jamie’s presence. The lamps that come on with a click startle her as much as they do Jamie. And when she picks up the remote and presses the familiar buttons and it turns on, they both jump.

“ We will both get used to it.” she says.

“ Sassanech, what will we get used too. Wake up love.”

“ What? What Jamie.”

“ Ye seemed to be having a verra vivid dream.”  
.  
“ A dream? Oh that makes sense. That it was just a dream.”

“ Do ye wish to tell me about it?”

“ We were back in my time. You were amazed by everything. And you sure looked good in jeans.”

“ Jeans? Ah, the strange breaks ye were first wearing.”

“ Yes the strange breaks that,,,I was,,,,wearing>” She ends in a sob.

“ Oh Sassanech, ye miss your time.” he says as he pulls her into his arms. “ I am sorry.”

“ I do, but I wouldn’t want to go back without you. When I first woke up in my dream, I thought…I thought…that this was a dream. That you were. I don’t want a future without you in it. No matter what time I am in.”

“ Aye Claire, I don’t want a future without ye either. I have been thinking how would ye like to go to Lallybroch. To be the Lady of Lallybroch to me Laird?”

“ OH Jamie, I would love it. Can we please?”

“ Aye lass, we can.”


	53. Home to Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes his lady home. But will they be welcome?

“ There Claire. Can ye see? Through those trees. Lallybroch.” They had been riding for must of the last two days. Claire still rode in front of him. She was not yet comfortable enough to ride alone for two days.

“ Oh Jamie. It is lovely.” Lallybroch( north facing tower) was two story stone and brick buildings. The main house was sturdy and built to almost resemble a small castle. Jamie had told her as they traveled that his da had built the house and it’s outbuildings as a gift for his ma. The round tower that gave the estate it’s name was one of the first buildings they come to.

“ It doesn’t face north, Jamie.” she tells him as the ride past it.

“ Aye Sassanech. But it’s door does.”

She laughs long and free as the approach the main building. The sound draws the occupants of Lallybroch out. First Jenny runs out holding her skirts up as she hurries to meet her brother and new sister-in-law. She is followed by a tall man carrying a little boy.

“ Ach brother, we get a letter telling us ye have wed. And then, a few days later telling us ye are bringing your bride home. We have prepared the Laird’s bedchamber and Mrs Crook has a meal prepared.”

“ That be fine Jenny. Verra fine. Claire and I have rode must of the last two days.” Jamie replies as he brings the horse to a halt and dismounts. He then helps Claire down.

“ Hello Jenny. So nice to see you again.” Claire politely greets her.

“ Ye too Claire. Mistress Fraser and Lady Lallybroch also now. I thought ye told me ye dinna wish to marry me brother.”

“ I didn’t, at the time. He won me over.”

“ Oh aye. Well welcome to your home Claire. Let me introduce ye to me husband. Claire meet Ian Murphy and our bairn James Brian Murphy, Wee Jamie. Ian, Claire Fraser.”

Ian approachs Claire with suspension in his eyes. He hands his son to his mam before stopping before Jamie and Claire.

“ Ah Ian. Me wife Claire.” Jamie says with pride.

“ Hello Claire. Me wife tells me ye are a healer.”

“ I am.”

“ She also says that ye seemed to come from nowhere. Your last name was French, yet ye be a Sassanech.”

“ I have French relatives.” She says confused by the interrogation.

“ Ian. May we go inside. We need some food and drink and a place to rest. Claire and I will answer all we can.” Jamie jumps in.

“ Aye. Let’s go inside.”

Claire follows her husband and in-laws in confusion. They cleaned up and then were feed and offered scotch and water. Claire drinks deeply of the water and then sips the scotch. She has a feeling she will need the liquid courage.

“ Okay Ian, what do ye wish to ken about my wife?” Jamie asks when they were settled in the parlor.

“ Where did ye come from Claire?”

“ I am from England as you know. My maiden name is from French relatives. I was traveling here on holiday. I was attacked by Captain Randall. Your brother-in-law rescued me. I fell hopelessly in love with him. We were married and are now here.”

“ Are ye satisfied Ian.”

“ No Jamie. She be four and twenty yet never married. She was traveling alone. Does she have answers for that?”

“ Well, I am married now. Not before because I had yet to meet Jamie. I truly believe we were meant to be together. And, where I come from, women don’t require escorts.” Claire tells him.

“ And where would that be Mistress, the moon? No where that I ken allows an unmarried woman to travel without an escort.”

“ Do you know all the places in the world then?” she argues back.

“ No. But I ken England. And no where there allows it. France neither.”

“ Ian, can we pick this up in the morning? We have been traveling awhile .” Jamie jumps in. He and Claire needed a plan to deal with Ian’s suspension.

“ Aye. But I will be honest, I dinna trust her. And I don’t wish her to be around me son until I can.” Ian tells him.

“ May I remind ye who is Laird here Ian? And she be my Lady.”

“ All true Jamie. But Wee Jamie is my son. I will see him protected.”

“ He is also under my protection!” Jamie argues. They are now face to face.

“ Jamie please. It is okay. Let’s retire. Please.” Claire pleads. On the other side, Jenny was also urging her husband to stand down.

“ Aye Sassanech. We will pick this up tomorrow.”

“ Aye. We will.” Ian agrees.


	54. Pondering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it usual, what is between us?"

Claire sits at the the dressing table trying to tame her curls. It isn’t easy to get the brush through. What she really needs is her own hair products from her own time. She frowns as she finds a huge tangle. She scrowls and mutters a very bad word under her breath.

“ What be the matter Sassanech?” 

Jamie had been watching her from where he sat in front of the fireplace. He is totally fascinated by her expressions. In truth, everything about her fascinated him. He never thought much about marriage and having a wife. And when he did he didn’t think past the marriage bed. But Claire. He could happily spend hours watching her brush her hair, mix her wee herbs and plants. He could sit and just talk with her for days and never be bored. 

“ I can’t get the brush through. I need my own stuff from my own time. It keeps my hair soft.”

“ Let me see if I can help.”

He doesn’t like her talking about her own time. He kens that she wishes to return and he kens why. But since she will be taken his heart with him, he doesn’t wish to think of it.

He takes the brush from her and gently works her hair smooth. She relaxes against his touch. It amazes her that this man who’s hands spent the day doing the hard work of breaking horses can be so tender when they touch her. 

“ Is it..ah it is a normal thing? This thing here between us. The way ye respond to my touch. The way I canna keep my hands off ye. The way it feels complete when ye are in my arms. When I am inside ye?” He asks this as his hands leave her hair and move lower caressing and massaging her shoulders. She moans before answering him.

“ No. I don’t think it is normal. I have never felt this intensity before and I have never meet anyone who has. This is different.”

“ Ye are mine mi amor. Mine even if ye go back. Ye will carry me with ye. And I will always carry ye. Always.”

He lifts her up and carries her to bed. He doesn’t give her a chance to answer him. But she agrees. And it scares her. Because she has to leave. Doesn’t she?


	55. A Very Unusual Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tries to gain Ian's trust. An accident with wee Jamie

" Ye must be the new Lady?" Claire jumps as the little lady comes up behind her. She stands an inch or so above five feet. Her gray hair is twisted in a bun and her plain dress is covered by a full length apron.

" I be Mrs Crook the housekeeper and cook. I oversee the running of the house. But ye need to tell me what to do. What ye wished done.-"

" Ah," Claire was finally able to get a word in and wasn't sure what to say. She had never had even one servant let alone a housefull of them." What do you usually do in the morning?"

" Well, set up the table for the break fast."

" Very good. Can you do that?"

" As ye wish." she leaves after a small curtsy.

" So ye have no idea how to run an estate?" Ian inquires as he enters the room.

" Ah no. I have never been the Lady before."

" No. I ken that. But ye should ken enough not to ask a sevant whether they can do what ye asked."

" It seemed the polite thing to say."

" Hmmm. Where did ye come from Claire?"

She and Jamie had discussed it the previous night. They had decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. 

" I lost my parents when I was only five. My Uncle Lamb raised me. I had a very unusual childhood. My Uncle Lamb raised me all over the world. He was an archaeologist. So I didn't quite pick up the normal social graces. He raised me to be independent. That is why I was traveling alone when Jamie rescued me. And why I am not as well versed on how to talk with servants. My Uncle Lamb died a few years ago. I am all alone in the world or was. I beg your forgiveness for any mistakes I have made in my ignorance."

" Oh Claire, of course, you poor dear. All alone in the world." But it wasn't Ian that answers. It is Jenny who had entered the room behind her with Jamie.

She comes over and hugs her close.

" You are not alone anymore." she says against her head. And Claire, who hadn't felt a matronly touch since the age of five, slowly falls apart. She sobs quietly in Jenny's arms as their stunned men look on.

" A thasgaiah, tis alright now. Lay ye head. Ye be safe here." Jenny softly coo's.

A moment later Claire was able to lift her head. She looks sheepishly around the room.

" I am sorry. I don't understand what happened there."

" Dinna flash ye needed a good cry, tis all. With all ye losses and then to be attacked by that man." she flashes the sign to ward of evil," and then meeting and marrying me brother. Become a Lady. Tis alot."

" Oh aye. Are ye okay Sassanech?" Jamie gingerly approachs her.

" I am. Your sister is right that was just what I needed."

" Ian, are ye okay with me wife now?" Jamie turns and asks him.

" I.." But he is interrupted by the chaotic entrance of his son.

" Mummy, mummy," he calls out holding his hand out before him. All four adults notice that he is bleeding.

" A bhobain, what have ye done?" his mummy drops down in front of him Claire drops to his other side.

" Jamie hurts." he wails.

" I am so sorry Mistress Murphy. I dinna ken he was there until his wee hand was reaching for the cheese I was a cutting. I cut him." her face is bone white. Claire notices and uses her authority as Lady and healer.

" Mrs Crook sit down right now." She falls into the closest chair.

" You too Ian," He was also bone white. He takes a seat beside Mrs Crook.

" Jamie, go get my little bag from.upstairs." He sprints off to do it.

" Hi Wee Jamie, I am your Aunt Claire. Can I see your hurt."

He shrinks closer to his mummy.

" Tis alright a sheo´id. Your Auntie Claire be a healer. Show her your hurt." his mummy urges.

He shyly puts his hand out. The cut slices across the back of his hand. It is bleeding freely. Claire reaches on the table and picks up a linen napkin. She wraps it firmly around his tiny hand.

" I must hold it firmly. Can you be a brave little man?"

He nods his head just as Jamie reenters.

" Will he be okay?" Jamie asks.

" He will be fine. He is a brave little lad."

" Aye he is. What do ye need?"

" First some whiskey." 

Ian stands on shaky legs to get it. He brings it back to her and then sits back down.

" Okay Jenny and Jamie, hold him close. Wee Jamie, I will not lie to you, this will burn. But I know you can be brave. If you need to yell, that is okay."

She feels his little hand shake in hers, but he stands still. She gently removes the napkin. The bleeding was now just a trickle. 

" Now," she says before poring the whiskey on the lad's hand. He shrieks and tries to pull away but his mummy and uncle have a firm grip on him.

" A sheoid. A sheoid." his mummy whispers urgently against his ear." Tis okay a bhobain."

Claire meanwhile is threading and sterilizing a needle and the thread. This was the tough part. To sew a child's hand without lidocaine to numb it, waa horrifying.

" Jenny, I am going to sew up his wound, like I did Big Jamie's leg. If their is anything you normally give him or do for him to calm him, now would be the time." Claire tells her.

Jenny looks to her husband, and in the way of long term couples, they have a conversation.

" Give rhe lad a belt of the whiskey." Ian says.

Jenny takes the bottle from Claire and urges her son to drink it. He takes a sip and makes a face. But with his mummy's gentle urging he gets a bit down and starts swaying.

" Crips, the lad be drunk, " Jamie says amused.

" Good. I would rather treat a hangover and be able to get this sewed up." Claire says. " Hold him tight Jamie."

He wraps his arms tight around his wee nephew and Claire goes to work. He cries softly but holds still. It takes six stitches. She wraps his hand in clean linen after and ties it tight.

" Take him to bed Jenny. Let him sleep of the whiskey and the shock. He will be fine."

" Thank ye Claire."

" Claire, I...thank ye for what ye did for me son. Welcome to the family." Ian says in a broken voice.


	56. A Didn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairy pond will return. Will Claire go back through.

" Claire," The use of her proper name put her on edge. He didn't use it unless it was serious. His use now, without warning scared her. That and his tune of voice. He is serious but fearful. But not in a panicky way.

" What is it Jamie?"

" The date Claire. Today's date."

" And, what is today's date? With all that is going on, I haven't keep track."

" It is the nineteenth of December. The fairy pond will be back in six days. If ye wish to return we will have to leave tomorrow to get there in time."

She just stares at him. The fairy pond. It has been three months already. Is that possible? Her own time. Her own place was only six days away. If she wanted it.

" I wanna to tell ye so ye could decide. I dinna ken if ye would want to go. But I dinna want ye to miss yer opportunity. If ye wish it." He hasn't moved from the doorway where he had been since he first said her name. She was still as stone at the dressing table where she had been brushing out her hair. The brush hangs forgot in her limp hand. She still hadn't spoken.

" I ken where we buried ye clothes. Ye can dress when we get there. Willna have to explain ye clothing. Twas a good idea to keep them."

She continues to stare at him. Her clothing. Suddenly she remembers what she had been wearing. Her jeans, bra, her old comfy t-shirt. Her fitted socks and boots. She also can see her London flat. Her kitchen with all the modern conveniences. Including a dishwasher. Her study with it's bookshelves and computer desk. Her laptop with it's screensaver. Her bathroom. Oh her bathroom. Her tub with the massaging shower head. Shampoo that wasn't also soap. A flushing toilet. Her living room with the flat screen tv with a DVR with three months worth of shows to catch up on. Her bedroom. Electric lights by the bed. Her soft cotton sheets and thick comforter. Her queen size bed. Her queen size bed that she would be sleeping in alone.

" Come here Jamie." she softly says. He walks in his eyes reflect pain. He really thinks she will leave.

She takes his hands and stands up. " I didn't know. I wouldn't have know if you hadn't reminded me. It could have slipped by until it was to late to go. You could have done that."

" No, I couldn't have. Ye had to ken. To be able to make the decision. If I would have keep silent, I would have been choosing for ye. I couldn't and wouldn't do that."

" And if I choose to go?"

" Then I willna take ye. Love ye as long as ye be with me and then would see ye safely back to ye own time."

" Oh Jamie. You are the absolute best husband. I didn't understand why I was here. Why I was brought here. I do now. For you. For us. You Jamie are my husband. I promised to love you until death part us. Not until the fairy pond returned. It is to late. Far to late. I am staying. My destiny is yours. My future is yours. No matter what happens it is us. You and me."

" Oh Claire. Oh Sassanech." He pulls her into his arms. She.feels his heart pound against hers. Feels his nervous sweat against her.

" You thought I would leave you?"

" Aye. Tis your own time. Yer own place."

" You are my place. You are my time." 

He shudders as the tension leaves him. She holds him tight. It was way to late for her to leave. She loves him. And she suspects she is carrying his child.


	57. The Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The watch comes to Lallybroch. Jamie is not happy.

" What have ye done Ian?" Jamie demands.

" I will go and see to the horses. We will talk a bit later Jamie." Garret says," Lady" He bows deeply to Claire then takes his leave. Jamie barely spares him a glance. His attention is on Ian.

" I did what I thought best Jamie. Ye weren't here."

" No, I be at Castle Leoch learning at me uncle's feet how to be a Laird. And ye bring the bloody Watch on to Fraser land!"

" Aye, I did. To protect the estate and the souls in it!"

" The protection of such be my job and in me absence yours. Not the Watches. Ne' the Watches."

" I ken that be how ye da did it and ye do it but..."

" No bloody buts Ian. I be the Laird here. And ye should have followed me wishes in me absence."

Claire feels she must say something. She has never seen Jamie so angry. She doesn't understand what the Watch means but it can't be good to draw this reaction. And they need to work together, both of them, to protect Lallybroch from them.

" Jamie," she keeps her voice barely above a whisper. She wants him to be quiet and still to hear.

" Aye Sassanech."

" I know you are vexed with Ian. But the damage is done. Shouldn't you try to work together to fix it?"

He stares at her. And then slowly his face loses some of it's fury. " Aye Sassanech." he turns back to Ian." It isn't my way but ye were in charge. I am sorry I yelled at ye. Claire be right. We must work together now to get them off our land."

" Aye. I be sorry I invited them. I should have followed yer wishes."

" Aye. I be sorry I invited them. I should have followed yer wishes."

" We can discuss that later. Will ye go make sure our guest have what they need whilst I speak with me wife?"

" Aye."

" Okay Jamie. What in the world is going on?"

" I will tell ye. But first thank ye for reminding me what's important."

" It is a wife's job."

He smiles and retakes a seat at the desk. He then pulls her on to his lap. " And mine be to see ye safe. The Watch," he takes a deep breath," they ride through the Highlands offering protection to the clans for a price."

" Protection from what?"

" The Redcoats. Rival clans. Whatever be the current threat."

She shudders pushing closer to him. Her only exposure to the Redcoats had been Captain Randall, and if the rest were like him..

" I willna keep ye safe. Dinna flash, as long as I draw breath, ye will be safe."

" Jamie, what now? With the eighteenth century mob at our house, what do we do now?"

" Mob?"

" A group from my time that also asks money for protection."

" Oh aye. Weel, the Laird be back. Garret willna wish to speak to me. I will have to decide whether to allow the continuation of their services."

" And if you don't?"

" If I don't, they may retaliate."

" How?"

" Dinna flash Sassanech. I and Ian will handle it."

" Don't tell me not to worry. You are my husband James Fraser. As much as it is your job to protect me, it is mine to protect you. So what consequences?"

" They may bring the Red Coats down on us, burn our crops or animal feed, things of that sort."

" Is that all?" her laugh was hoarse with tension.

" Claire, I will see ye safe. Ye and all the souls here. Even if that means allowing the bloody Watch to continue their extortion."

" I am sorry Jamie."

" Me too Sassanech. Weel Lady of Lallybroch, shall we greet our guests?"

" Yes Laird. I love you, you know."

" Yes Laird. I love you, you know."

" I ken ye do. As I love ye."

The walk downstairs arm in arm.


	58. Garrett and the Laird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie speaks with Garrett but, am emergancy inturpts their negotiations.

They sit down over whiskey Jamie and Ian on one side of the table and Garret and his second in command, Ewan McTavish on the other one.

" It is so good to see the Laird back in his proper place." Garret starts out.

" Thank ye." Jamie says wondering if he would still feel that way when he hears what he has to say.

" And with such a beautiful wife. But how did you meet a marry a Sassanech in such a short time?"

" That be a long story. Maybe after this bit of business, we can discuss it."

" Of course. So Master Murphy have ye told yer brother-in-law our arrangement."

" Aye."

" Aye he did. You ken that now I am back the arrangement will be changed."

" I ken'd that much. So Laird Lallybroch what say ye.Will ye continue with the arrangement ye brother-in-law and we made?"

" Aye. I willna hold on to the arragement me brother made. He tells me that it ends at the end of the year, in two months?"

" Aye."

" It twill not be renewed. I am here now. I willna be protecting me estate."

" As is yer right."

" I appreciate all ye have done to protect Lallybroch, truly. "

" Is this due to yer wife?"

" Is what due to me wife?"

" This feeling that you no longer need the Watch's protection from the Red Coats?"

Before he can answer Miss Crock runs in. " A thousand pardons. I am searching for ye wife, the Lady."

" She is in the surgery, I believe. What is wrong?"

" It be Mistress Murphy."

" Jenny!" Ian calls out.

" Aye, she is..."

" She is what Miss Crock?"

" She be bleeding quite badly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what ails Jenny?


	59. An Issue Of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is delivered of a vrmery premature baby.

" Jenny did you know?" Claire gently asks her. She sits beside the bed and holds her hand.

" I thought maybe. But it was different than with wee Jamie. Me curses were late but I had no sickness. So I didn't ken."

Claire pats the hand she holds and moves to the foot of the bed. She needs to know how late Jenny had been to determine how for along she was. When Miss Crock ran in white as a sheet followed by Ian and Jamie, she knew something had happened. She had said a quick prayer it wasn't wee Jamie. It turned out to be his mum and the potential sibling she carried. 

The bleeding was copious. And it scares her. Trapped in this time with the ability to do blood transfusions. She needs as much info as she can get from Jenny but she doesn't want to upset her more than she was. 

She lifts the cover and checks the pad. It was soaked. To soaked. She will have to talk to her. " Jenny. I am sorry to have to ask. But I must know. How late were your curses?"

" Three months. I be a fool for not telling ye. Ye.be the healer here. If I had..would this be happening?" Her soft brown eyes are anquished when she meets Claire's.

" No Jenny. What is happening I couldn't have stopped. I am sorry. I must stop the bleeding now."

" I am scared Claire. I fear dying."

" You will not die. Not on my watch. But it might hurt. Stopping the bleeding."

Jenny squares her thin shoulder. She nods. " Do what needs.doing."

Oh the courage she was showing. Claire may weep about it later. But for now. She fears part of the baby's placenta was still attached. To get it free without damaging her uterus was the thing. She examines the pad carefully. A four month old fetus would produce a noticeable afterbirth. And that is what she was searching for. To make sure it was all there. What she found took her by surprise.

It was the tiniest human that she had ever seen. A tiny lass. She is about five inches long. She has just a trace of downy red hair. Her hair thin umbilical cord is still attached. She carefully traces it to her half dollar sized placenta. She sighs in relief at seeing it all there. The bleeding is from the advanced pregnancy.. It still needed to be stopped.

The baby. Should she show Jenny the baby? She lifts her up, wraps her in a handtowel, and walks over to Jenny. " Jenny, would you like to see your baby?"

" My baby..Ye have me baby?"

" My baby..Ye have me baby?"

" Yes, a.wee lass."

" A lass. "

She hands Jenny her tiny daughter. She takes her with shaking hands. She looks down at her tiny face. " Oh lass. Look at ye. Ye are perfect." She strokes her tiny hands and face as Claire turns back to the problem of stopping her bleeding. She feels her uterus and finds it soft not firm. It needs to firm up to stop the bleeding. 

" Jenny I am going to have to press on your womb to get it to firm up so your bleeding will stop. It is going to hurt."

" I ken. Do as ye need to."

She presses firmly on the top of her uterus. Jenny groans. She hates causing her pain but she was.going to have to press harder. She reminds herself she was helping and firmly applies more pressure.

" Claire?" 

" Hmmm," she is changing the pad under her to check and see if the bleeding has slowed.

" I am going to name her Ellen Claire Elizabeth Fraser Murphy. After ye and me mum."

" Oh Jenny. You don't have to do that."

" I ken. I wish to. I misjudged ye. I am sorry Claire. Ye are verra good for me brother and this family."

" Thank you Jenny."

Claire is happy to see that her bleeding had slowed.

" It be better now, aye?"

" Aye," Claire agrees." You will be fine."

".Thank ye Claire. "

" I am sorry that I couldn't save baby Ellen."

" Tis okay. Twas God's will. We willna have others. Can ye bring Ian in to see his daughter?"

" Yes," she bends down and hugs her sister-in-law and niece before going to fetch Ian.


	60. Healing the Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire needs Jamie after the loss of baby Ellen.  
> NSFW

Jamie finds her curled in a ball in the hall outside his sister's bedchamber. He doesn't say a word. He just lifts her into his arms and carries her down the hall to their room. He lays her on the bed and takes off her shoes and stockings. Still, without speaking, he begins to massage her feet. She starts to weep at his touch.

" Let it out, Sorcha. I be here."

" I couldn't help Jamie. I couldn't save our niece, Jenny and Ian's daughter."

" I ken. It be God's will to take her home. There be nothing ye could do to save the lass. But ye did save Jenny. Ye saved her ability to have another bairn, in God's time. Ye did what ye could."

" I did. But it wasn't enough." He felt her anguish. He slips higher onto the bed and gathers her in his arms.

" Shhhh, Sassanech, shhhh. Ye are not God. If ye hadn't been here me sister would have died. Wee Jamie would have lost his mam, Ian his wife. Me, the heart and soul of me remaining family. Ye did well, mi' cheri'."

Her sobs started to loosen as his gentle words penetrate her grief. She presses tight against him.

" Thank you Jamie. It is just really hard to see Jenny in such pain."

" Aye. I ken. It hurts me heart too."

" Jamie, what of the Watch? Did you get a chance to work it out?"

" I did. I willna honor the deal Ian made with them. But that be all. I told Garrett after this year ends, I willna no longer need his services."

" How did he react?"

" Hmmm. He thought it due to ye."

" Me?"

" Aye, me sudden trust of the English."

" Oh, what did you say?"

" I dinna. Twas when Miss Crock came in."

" Oh."

" Dinna flash Sassanech. I will explain."

" Jamie, I need, if you have the time."

" Always for ye. What do ye need?"

" You. I need to feel something other then this crushing grief and loss. This sense of failure."

He understands and without a word, begins to loosen the laces in the front of her bodice. She sighs in anticipation and relief as his hands touch her newly bare skin. He dips his head and draws her nipple into his mouth. Her hands hold him in place and urge him to suck harder. He responds to her unspoken demands.

" Oh Jamie. Oh my love. Yes. Please yes."

His hand slowly, ever so slowly lifts her skirt up, skimming across her sensitive skin. Her breath hidges and under his mouth, he feels the thud thud thud of her raising heart.His fingers tease across her coarse curls until her hips buck.

" Please Jamie. Please."

He parts her lips. First with one finger. Then two. His thumb finds the nub of super sensitive flesh as his fingers sweep through her silkness. His thumb picks up the rythmn of his still sucking mouth.She moans and groans, words impossible to articulate as she gets closer and closer. His rythmn picks up as his questing fingers enter her. He strokes upward. He slips off her left nipple to pay homage to the right.

" Awwwwwwww!" she screams as the sensation that had been building, building, building peaks. He feels her tighten around his fingers as his thumb slips off her suddenly soaked clit.

" Oh Jamie." Her hand reach between them seeking him.

 

" No my love. This is all about ye. Oh how I love to watch yer face as I pleasure ye. To serve ye is all I want to do right now. Now rest Sorcha. I willna be back after I finish with Garrett."

" Thank you Jamie."

He smiles, kisses her, and slips the cover over her before leaving the room.


	61. A Deal is Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Garrett make a deal

Jamie finds Garrett alone in the parlor. Ian is with Jenny and he doesn't want to call him away. So, he enters alone.

" How is your sister?"

" She lost the bairn but willna be alright. Thank ye for asking."

" I am so sorry."

Jamie nods. " I wanted to finish our conversation."

Garrett nods. Jamie takes a seat across from him. " I dinna trust any Sassanech's except me Claire. It inna a sudden trust of them that caused me to choice to handle me estate without ye. It is just..'

" Just that ye wish to handle yer own business. I ken. But Jamie, we aren't the enemy."

" I ken that Garrett. But I wish to handle Lallybroch like me da would. And he would nev' have the Watch here."

" Our agreement with ye brother-in-law has us taken 20 percent of ye crops to keep the English away. How about if we drop it to 10 percent?"

" Ye need not to do that. I agreed to honor Ian's agreement."

" I ken. But I ken also it wasna made with the Laird. Ye weren't here. So any agreement needs to be with the true Laird."

" I appreciate that Garrett but doesn't mean I shall keep ye on after this year ends."

" That is up to ye. Ye willna upset us if ye dinna. We honor our agreements but dinna force them. We willna be here if ye need us."

The shake hands on it. Garrett and company leave the next day.


	62. Sisters-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Claire have a very important conversation. Secrets are spilled.

Claire found Jenny in the family's small graveyard. She was kneeling by her daughter's grave. Wee Ellen Elizabeth was buried by her grandparents.

" I wanted to make sure Ian got her name right." she explains to Claire.

" Did he?"

" Aye."

" I am so sorry Jenny."

" For what?"

" For not being able to safe her."

" Life and death be in God's hands and I ken it well. But He gave ye a healer's gift and I ken that too. I would be laying her with her if not for ye. I owe ye me life. Thank ye Claire."

" I am very glad I was here and able to help."

" Aye and I am glad ye be staying."

She jerks and turns to stare at her sister-in-law.

" Oh aye. I ken ye could leave. Come sit beside me Claire. I have something to talk with ye about."

They take a seat on the little bench that overlooks the Fraser and Murphy's final resting place.

" When me brother thought me asleep, he poured out his heart to me. I dinna think he would have had he ken'd I be awake. I lay still in grief ye ken?"

Claire nods. She understood what Jenny was saying.

" So he told me that he feared ye would leave and why."

" Why! He told you.."

" Aye he did. No worries Claire, I will keep ye secrets. Ye be family. But I ken ye could have left. I be thankful ye are staying."

" Thank you. But you believe...I mean you know that.."

" That ye be from the future? Aye Claire I ken that."

" And you believe."

" My brother does so I do. Besides I ken'd something was different about ye from the beginning. Ye not understanding how to run a household. The strange look on ye face when Ian and Jamie butchered the deer. Ye also sometimes say strange things. But it be more than what ye don't ken but what ye do. Ye ken healer things that no one else does. Ye being from the future explains it neatly."

" Wow, I wasn't sure how or if I should tell you. Neither was Jamie."

" Me brother doesn't understand that I am not as fragile as he thinks."

" Well I know you are strong."

" Aye as are ye Claire."

" Does Jamie know that you know?"

Jenny laughs. " Oh no Claire. I shall tell him eventually. As well as Ian. But us women need some secrets of our own."

" I agree."

" And ye have another secret ehhh Claire?" She looks at her with raised eyebrows. " Ye be expecting yer own bairn."

" How...I am not even sure myself."

" Ehh ye are. I can read it in yer eyes and the way ye carry yourself."

" I thought but wasn't sure." her hands drift down to her stomach cradling the place where the baby grew.

" That is why ye searched me out."

" It is. I worry Jenny. In my time medicine, err healing is different. It covers a woman from the beginning to end of a pregnancy. They watch everything. This time..I just worry."

" Aye lass I ken. And Ellen Elizabeth's death probably dinna help with those fears."

" You are right."

" It be like I said early,' Life and death be in God's hands.' Whether ye be here or yer own time, that be true. Ye be family Claire. Ye and the bairn will be taken care of. I willna say all will go well, but ye willna be alone. That I can promise."

Claire feels her eyes fill up with tears. Jenny notices and pulls her close. " Ye be me sister Claire. I will always be here. And ye can tell me about yer fears."

And Claire, who had spent her life searching for family, completely broke down. They held each other and cried.


	63. Symptom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire tells Jamie about the upcoming bairn.

Was it admitting her fears to Jenny. To actually say the words,' I think I am pregnant?' Or was it just the right time? For enough along, the embryo firmly entrenched in her uterus? Oh boy! That thought was all she needed to have her jumping out of bed and running towards the basin beside the bed.

" Sassanech? Are ye okay?"

She couldn't answer at first. Sick was to mild a word for how she was feeling. She feels like everything she has ever ate in her whole life is coming up. He is beside her, holding her up with one hand and her hair back with the other. It finally stops and she leans weakly against him.

" Claire what is wrong? Something ye ate? Or are ye ill?"

" Neither," her voice is hoarse from the force of her vomiting," Water Jamie. Please."

He leads her back to the bed before pouring her a glass of water. She takes a few cautious sips.

" I am neither ill nor suffering from food poisoning. I am pretty sure I am pregnant."

" Pregnant. Ye are having a bairn!"

" I am pretty sure."

" But ye said it would be six months." he looks as pale as she feels.

" Come sit beside me Jamie. I don't need you passing out." He plops down beside her. " I can't explain it. The hormones might have been restored faster. I may have got the implant sooner than I remembered."

" Is it just the sickness."

" No. I haven't been feeling well for a week or so. Been dizzy and nauseous."

" And ye dinna tell me?"

" Sorry Jamie. I wasn't sure. Until I talked with Jenny. She knew Jamie. Before I even said anything she knew."

" Oh aye," he smiles," She always kens. She tole me own mam she was quick with me when she was just a wee lass of three."

" Awww that is sweet."

" Aye, she always kens when anyone around her be with a bairn but herself. Tis queer."

" So when she said, well I began to believe. And with," she gestures to the basin," well there is no doubt."

" Oh aye."

" So are you happy."

" Happy! Ye be carrying me bairn. We made a new person from our lovemaking. I am ecstatic!"

He hugs her close before picking her up and spinning her around.

" Jamie careful! I am still a bit sick." she warns.

" Oh sorry. I am just so happy." He carefully sits her down. " Are you happy Sassanech?"

" I am not sure. I think I am more in shock. As well as sick. And so very tired."

" Lay back down. I willna see what Mrs Crock recommends for this type of sickness."

" Thank you Jamie."

" No. Thank ye Claire for our child."

" I could say the same."

He kisses her, takes the basin out, and soon returns with a tea that Mrs Crock and Jenny swear by. She drinks it and after another hour of sleep, is able to get up and join the rest of the house.


	64. A Verra Bonny Lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shows Claire how beautiful she is as she grows in her pregnancy.  
> NSFW

He kens she doesn't think she is still beautiful. That the growning presence of their bairn makes her feel big and unattractive. If only she could see herself through his eyes. How the soft roundness of her where the bairn, their bairn grows, makes him both incredibly needful of her and filled with a fierce protectiveness. How the growth of her bosom as her breasts start to fill in preparation for feeding the baby, make him both ache with desire and a tenderness that almost brings him to his knees.

He walks into their bedchamber and finds her, in just her shift, brushing out her curles. Since she had entered this time, his time, her hair had grown. It was almost to the center of her back. The heft of it, the soft silkness down like it is now, only for him, made his cock start to twitch. 

He walks over to her and takes the brush from her hand. " Huh, oh Jamie, I have to finish brushing it out."

" I ken Sassanech. I wish to do it."

" Well okay."

He brushes it. From the top to the tips. He works under it also. Making sure to leave no shags, no tangles. With every stroke, he feels his cock grow harder. When he is done, he lays it on the table and lifts her up and against him.

" I want ye Sassanech. I want ye so much."

" How can you Jamie? I am getting so big."

" Oh Claire," she jerks at his use of her proper name. He only uses it when he is very serious. " You are glowing and growing with life. The life I started in ye. How can I see ye as anything but beautiful. Anything but desirable."

" Ohhh," he took her breath and thoughts when he spoke like that.

" Will ye let me love ye Sassanech. Will ye let me show ye how beautiful ye are?"

" Oh Jamie. Yes."

He starts right where they are. Claiming her lips. Kissing her with their tongues dancing together. He then moves down. He sucks her nipples through her shift. They were so big. And so much darker. And, as he discovers, so much more sensitive. He suckles her as she clings to his shoulders, her hands holding so tight he would discover bruises later.

" Ohhhhhh Jamie. Please I need to feel you on me."

He kens her meaning and unties the shift and lets it drop to the floor. He then returns to her breasts. Suckling and licking. Stroking and kneeding.

" Oh Jamie, I am ohhhhh I am cuming."

He looks up not ken'ing her meaning until he sees her face. Her eyes hold the same look she gets when he works her with his finger, mouth, and cock. But, he has ne' seen it with just loving on her breasts. He drops down and takes her into his mouth. As soon as he tastes her, hs kens what her face had told him was true. Her legs tremble as he moves his tongue deep inside her. Her hands lock in his hair, pulling and kneeding as she groans, first his name then, as her breathing speeds up, just sounds. Increasingly loud sounds.

Finally, his mouth feels with her essence, the sweet saltness that was his Claire, his light, his Sorcha. He lifts himself up and then her. Despite her fears, he still found her light as air as he carries her over to their bed. He removes his kilt and shirt and joins her.

" Ye are so beautiful, so bonny lass," his voice is worshipful as he kisses her lips, then her breast, before working down to her gently swollen stomach. He places his lips on the top, kissing and licking his way to her belly button. 

" Oh Lawd," she gasps out as her lavished her. He then sucks deeply." I can't handle anymore Jamie, please."

" Aye Sassanech."

He moves up, reaches between them and guides his way into her.

" Ahgggggaaaaahhhhh Claire," he groans as he feels her clamp around her from the inside out. 

" Jamie, ah Jamie, I love you so."

At the end she has no doubt that she is beautiful in his eyes. Not one.


	65. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire feels the baby move. A very tender moment ensues

She is five months gone, as far as she is able to determine. It is a bit hard without modern imaging studies. She bases it solely on when she started bleeding. That and how big she was. She was so big but that was to be expected. After all, the baby's father was Jamie. She will get a clearer idea of how far along she is when she first feels movement. That happens a few days later.

She is out in the garden gathering up the last of the winter herbs. She is bend over pulling a sprig of thyme when she first feels it. She straightens up and places her hand over the spot where she felt the movement. Was it movement? She wasn't sure. She rubs the spot trying to get it to happen again.

" Come on baby. Move for mummy."

And there it was again. A soft movement. Like the wind against her skin. But no doubt it is her child. Their child.

" Jamie. We must tell your da." 

She finds him in Lallybroch's stable. He is talking softly in Gallic to the newest foal. She watches him as her runs his hands over the little horse. She pictures him holding his son or daughter in the same way and her knees get weak and her eyes fill with tears. Her hears her soft intake of breath.

" Sassanech, is everthing okay?" He hurries to her side.

" I am. We are. I felt the baby move." 

" Oh," he pales and she reaches for his arm fearing he was about to faint. " I am fine just..he lives. Our son!"

" Or daughter. Yes, the baby lives."

He pulls her close before dropping to his knees and gently, revently touching her stomach. He rests his head over the baby and starts gently talking in Gallic to his child. Claire feels his tears wet the front of her dress. She lays her hands and then her head on his and lets her tears wet his hair.


	66. Names and Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's discuss baby names and other things.

“ Would you want a JR.?’ Claire asks Jamie later that day. They sit by the fire in the palour. The rest of the house is quiet.

“ A JR.what?”

“ The baby. Would you like him named Jamie or her?”

“ Her? Jamie be a man’s name.”

“ Not in my time.” she replies with a laugh. “ It can be for either.”

“ Truly? But no Sassanach. I don”t need the bairn named after me.”

“ Okay. Do you have any ideas?”

“ A few. But there be no rush. The bairn willna be here for another four months or so.”

“ That is true Jamie but, he or she can hear us now. and if we start speaking his or her name, then the baby will be used to it.”

“ Truly. The baby can hear us?”

 Yes truly.”

“ O Dhia!” he crosses himself looking horrified.

“ What in heavens name is wrong with you?”

“ If the bairn can hear us, he heard us last night.”

“ And this morning. Yes.”

“ What must he think?”

“ That his parents love each other very much.”

“ Aye mo ghaol, tis nothing but truth.”

“ Maybe we can wait on the naming and continue to teach our aon bheag about how much her parents love each other.”

“ Ah ye seduce me with the gaelic.

“ Good. Make love to me au duine agam.”

“ Aye mo bhean.”


	67. Braxton Hicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fraser's experience a slight scare

Claire was nearing her six months, as near as she can tell. She feels huge and is huge. Never been pregnant before and having just seen a few pregnant woman coming through the ER, she has no idea if this is normal. So she goes to the experts here. Jenny and Mrs Crock.

" Dinna flash Claire. You just be carrying a Fraser, tis all. Our mam was quite huge whilst carrying us."

" She is right Mistress. I recall poor Ellen be barely able to move as she got close to her confinement."

Reassured she waddles out to find her husband. She finds him in her garden his huge fingers carefully picking tender mint leaves off the plants.

" And what do you think you are doing then?" He jumps at her voice.

" Holy Mother, you almost scared the live out of me Claire." He is alarmly pale. She quickly comes over to him and forces him to sit on the bench. " Now James Fraser, what were you doing picking mint out of my garden?"

" Weel Sassanech I dinna wish to trouble ye. And figured I could make a tea from these wee leaves myself."

" And who is in need of mint tea?"

" Me." he says softly knowing an explosion is coming.

" Jamie, you are sick and didn't tell me, didn't come to me?"

" No, I am sorry. I ken I should have-."

" To right. I am the healer after all."

" Aye, but also me wife huge with our bairn. I willna be troubling you if I needn't do so."

" I am troubled now. So, you stubborn scot, tell me what ails you." She had taking a seat beside him and was taken his pulse will counting his respirations.

" Tis naught but a wee ache in me belly, Sassanech. Easily treated with the leaves."

" Possibly, but I want you upstairs so I can listen to your belly and check you completely out."

" Aye love." He kens it would do him no good to argue. So they work their way upstairs and into their room. She has him lay down and remove his shirt. She takes the rolled up paper she is using for a stethoscope and presses it on his belly. She listens and hears the sound of an angry but not to ill gut. No absent sounds to her profound relief.

" Was I right?"

" Yes you bloody fool. But you come to me next time."

" Aye Claire. I just dinna wish to trouble ye."

" You, my love, my husband are never a bother." She brews the mint tea he had started to make and added a bit of ginger. She watched him drain one cup and was going to make another when the pain hit her. She stopped dead still. Her hand goes to her stomach resting over her child. She shudders as she feels the tightening.

" Sassanech, Claire." He comes over to her," What is wrong?"

" I am sure it is nothing. Just a little pain."

" The bairn?"

" I don't know. He probably just moved wrong."

" I don't know. He probably just moved wrong."

" Come and lay down."

" Jamie, I am sure I am fine."

" Please, for me."

Unable to resist that, she lets him lead her to the bed. As soon as he gets her settled she has another pain. He sees the look on her face and places his hand beside hers over the bairn.

" Sassanech." his voice is thick with fear. He had felt the tightening. She quickly tries to remember everything she knew about preterm labor.

" Jamie get me on my left side and bring me a cup of water."

" Plain water. Not one of your teas?"

" Yes plain water."

He runs to do it and she holds her stomach and prays the pains stop. He returns with the water and his sister.

" What be wrong then?" Jamie starts to tell her," Hush brother, I asks Claire."

She drowns the water and sents Jamie after more before telling her.

" I am afraid Jenny."

" No bleeding nor water?"

" No just the pains."

She nods and climbs up beside her placing her hands over her stomach. So they both feel the next pain.

" See." Claire whispers just as Jamie walks in. 

" Is it the bairn sister?"

" No, Claire yer confinement isn't yet."

" But the pains?"

" Ye will need to take it easy. Stay in bed until they have stopped for a day or so," She takes the water from Jamie and hands it to her," but ye and the bairn will be fine. Tis just pains ye get when ye have a lot of bairn in ye. Practice pains. Ye womb be full tis all."

" Braxton Hicks." Claire says in relief," Of course."

" Ehh," Jenny and Jamie both say.

" It is what they are called in my time."

" Oh aye. You rest Claire. And Jamie until the bairn comes, ye may not have relations with Claire."

" Nor anyone else." Claire adds with a laugh born of deep relief. " Thank you Jenny. So much."

" Tis what sisters do. I will have Mrs Crock bring up yer supper."

" Jamie. How is your stomach?"

" My stomach. Dinna be worrying about my stomach. I thought I was to loss you Claire, both of ye."

" We are right here and will be staying right here. Come Jamie and hold us."


	68. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is delivered of... Well read on.

“ Monsieur Fraser,” Eloise shakes his shoulder and he comes back to with a gasp.

“ Jamie, are you with me?” his wife’s voice brought him fully back.

“ Aye, Claire did-did I dream or did we have twins?”

“ Oui, she has been safely delivered of a son and daughter. Congratulations.”

“ A son and daughter?”

“ I think he needs to see them.” Claire says with an exhausted laugh.

The children were brought in after their mam was cleaned up. First the boy and then the girl are placed in their parents arms. The little girl was her mam’s brown curls but her da’s blue eyes. The little boys has his da’s wild red curls with his mam’s whiskey colored eyes. Jamie kens that his son will have a wild streak. They both have the slightly dark dusty skin of their Highland ancestors. They are beautifull. wild, and theirs. They are their mam and pa all over.

“ Do you still want to use the names we choose?” Claire asks him as she sits against him nursing their children. 

“ For her aye. Faith Brianna Janet Fraser suits her. For this little lad I am thinking Evan James William Fraser.”

“ Hmm why Evan?”

“ It means God is gracious. I think our little redhead can use that reminder.”

She laughs snuggling back against her big redhead. “ I agree. Evan it is. You know I love you an awful lot Jamie.”

“ I ken. You Ken I feel the same. In fact Ye and they are me whole world.”

“ And you are ours. I am so very glad I fell in the wee fairy pond.”

“ No regrets?”

“ Not a one. You were right. I was meet to come here. I be your wife, their mam. To be the Lady of Lallybroch.”

“ Aye.” He holds his whole world in his arms. He is a blessed man indeed.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my little story. It was a labor of love.

**Author's Note:**

> They are both lost. Now what?


End file.
